El Peso de las Apariencias
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: Nadie le negaba nada a Sasuke. Las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y en su cama, en cuanto chasqueaba los dedos. Su vida estaba llena de encanto y despreocupación. Era, sin duda, un bala perdida. Sakura Haruno no iba a caer rendida a sus pies tan fácilmente, aunque eso fuera negar la ferviente llama de la pasión que anidaba en su pecho...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayoo chicas :D**

**me reporto con esta historia despues de un dia de haber terminado la anterior...**

** la termine de leer hace muy poco y quise compartirla con ustedes porque me gusto mucho :D**

**y espero que la disfruten tanto como como yo.**

**la pareja es Sasusaku ;) que es mi favorita**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a Caitlin Crews**

**perdonen los errores si los hay y si les gusta haganmelo saber con sus reviews :D  
**

.

* * *

.

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

Capitulo Uno

.

.

Sakura Haruno alzó la vista del ordenador y frunció el ceño al ver la figura que entraba, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, en su despacho, situado en lo alto de las calles frías y húmedas del centro de Londres.

Y entonces se quedó muy quieta en la silla. Algo parecido a una llama la atravesó por dentro quemándolo todo a su paso. Se dijo a sí misma que era indignación porque no había llamado, como cualquier persona educada. Pero sabía que no se trataba de eso.

Era él.

–Buenos días –la saludó con su habitual tono burlón.

–Pase, pase –contestó Sakura con sutil ironía–. Adelante.

Iba vestido con un traje italiano que se ajustaba a los duros contornos de su cuerpo y que resultaba demasiado moderno para los sobrios pasillos de Hartington, uno de los grandes almacenes de lujo más antiguos de Inglaterra y en los que la palabra «conservador» era la clave. Llevaba el cabello oscuro demasiado largo y revuelto, y le caía sobre sus increíbles ojos negros. Uno de ellos estaba enmarcado por un moratón y el labio partido amortiguaba el impacto de su boca sensual. Los cortes y los moratones le daban un aire canalla que añadía todavía mayor atractivo a su aspecto.

Y él lo sabía muy bien.

–Gracias –dijo. Sus famosos ojos negros brillaron divertidos, como si la invitación de Sakura hubiera sido sincera–. ¿Es una invitación a entrar en su despacho o a algún lugar infinitamente más excitante?

Sakura deseó no haberlo reconocido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y no era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Todo el mundo en Londres podía identificarlo, ya que su cara salía impresa al menos dos veces a la semana en las revistas de todo el mundo. Mostrando precisamente comportamientos osados como aquel.

–Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó como gesto de buena educación, aunque su voz sonó aburrida.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del fallecido y archiconocido Fugaku Uchiha, el niño mimado de los paparazzi y amante de una legión de mujeres igual de ricas que él y asombrosamente bellas. A Sakura no se le ocurría ni una sola razón para que aquella criatura de oropel estuviera en su despacho un jueves por la mañana mirándola de una forma que podría calificarse de expectante.

–Me temo que estoy ocupada. ¿Quiere que le dirija a alguien que pueda ayudarlo?

– ¿Demasiado ocupada para mi encanto y atractivo? –preguntó él con sonrisa pícara y absolutamente contagiosa–. Lo dudo. Para eso primero tendría que congelarse el infierno.

Sakura no contestó, se puso de pie y recuperó el aplomo.

–Lo invitaría a ponerse cómodo –dijo con sonrisa forzada–. Pero eso sería una redundancia, ¿no le parece?

Su instinto le gritaba que hiciera saber a Uchiha lo que pensaba de los hombres como él. Mujeriegos, inútiles, parásitos, como todos los que entraban y salían de la caravana de su pobre madre cuando era pequeña. Como su propio padre, al que nunca conoció, y que al parecer era el más irresponsable y canalla de la larga lista.

Pero al tratarse de un Uchiha, Sasuke estaba considerado casi como un miembro de la realeza en Hartington, porque su familia había sido dueña de la empresa. Tal vez ya no les perteneciera, pero a los miembros de la junta directiva les encantaba la conexión. Y como directora de eventos, a cargo de la celebración del centenario de Hartington unas semanas más tarde, se suponía que ella debía primar los intereses de la empresa en todo momento.

–Yo siempre estoy cómodo –le aseguró Sasuke con sus ojos negros brillantes y pícaros–. De hecho, a eso dedico a mi vida, a estar cómodo.

Ella tenía un proyecto importante del que ocuparse, lo que significaba que no disponía de tiempo para perderlo con aquel hombre, inútil aunque increíblemente atractivo. Sakura odiaba perder el tiempo.

–Lo siento –comenzó a decir con su habitual sonrisa educada, aunque sabía que su mirada seguía clavada con frialdad en él–. Me temo que hoy estoy muy ocupada. ¿Quiere que…?

– ¿De dónde la conozco? –la interrumpió Sasuke.

Porque por supuesto, él sí tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Sakura se sintió horrorizada al sentir cómo aquella voz le provocaba escalofríos. Debería ser inmune al encanto artificial y cínico de aquel hombre, ya que ella se jactaba de ser absolutamente imperturbable.

–Creo que de ningún lugar –aseguró. Era mentira, pero pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha y ella no volverían a hablar nunca.

No entendía por qué estaban hablando en ese momento, y por qué el cínico aburrimiento que había notado en él en el elegante bar de un hotel la noche anterior se había convertido en algo más, en algo peligroso. Como si dentro de él hubiera una furia oscura, oculta bajo su pulida y famosa imagen.

–Sé que te conozco –Sasuke entornó los ojos negros y deslizó la mirada por su figura vestida de Carolina Herrera, diseñadora que sin duda sería de baja calidad para un hombre como él–. Tienes una boca preciosa. Pero ¿dónde te he visto?

El calor se apoderó de ella y ardió en cada rincón por el que se deslizaba su oscura mirada: los senos, la cintura, las caderas, las piernas… Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda miraría así a todas las mujeres con las que se encontraba. Que la promesa de sexo y aventura que parecía alentar su expresión significaba para él tan poco como un apretón de manos para los demás.

Sakura escuchó un extraño eco en su interior, una alarma profunda que le recordaba a la joven ingenua que fue tiempo atrás y que había jurado no volver a ser. No con un hombre como aquel, que la haría sentir tan patética y desilusionada como a su pobre y confiada madre. Que destruiría su vida si ella se lo permitía. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–Está mejor que bien, ¿verdad? –le había comentado la encargada de moda de Hartington a Sakura la noche anterior. Habían visto a Sasuke mucho más bebido y con aspecto menos respetable todavía en el sofisticado espectáculo que había organizado Karin Seidou, una de las diseñadoras más queridas y vanguardistas de Londres.

Ino había suspirado con lujuria, observando a Sasuke desde la barra, mientras él coqueteaba con la propia Karin Seidou, indiferente a los ojos que los rodeaban, entre ellos los de Sakura.

–Y por supuesto, tenemos que tratarle como a un rey si se digna a mirarnos. Órdenes del jefe.

Sakura había asentido, como si estuviera segura de que no iba a tener que relacionarse en ningún momento con el famoso playboy. Además, como era bien sabido, Sasuke era alérgico a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo, especialmente a Hartington, que llevaba años detrás de él tratando de que adquiriera una posición prominente en la empresa, como había hecho su padre en el pasado.

Sakura había sentido una potente mezcla de disgusto y crítica al observarlo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre como Sasuke coquetear descaradamente con Karin Seidou, que era mucho mayor que él y estaba casada, delante de media ciudad, y que pareciera que eran los demás lo que estaban equivocados? Sin embargo, su encanto no había evitado que el marido de Karin expresara su descontento en la cara del propio Sasuke cuando lo había encontrado encerrado con su mujer un poco más tarde.

El hecho de que Sakura hubiera tenido un momento extraño, algo cercano a la empatía con aquel hombre, no significaba nada. Sin duda Sasuke no lo recordaría, y en cuanto a ella… bueno, ¿y qué si su sueño había sido interrumpido por la noche? Podía deberse al café que se había tomado después de la cena. Seguro que era por eso.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

–Creo que lo vi anoche en la presentación Seidou –dijo ella, satisfecha al ver que él parpadeaba como si no esperara la respuesta. Sakura sonrió con frialdad y dejó que todo su desprecio hacia Sasuke y los hombres como él la invadiera–. Aunque dudo que usted lo recuerde.

–Tengo una memoria excelente –replicó Sasuke con voz sedosa.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que la perturbó. No debería permitir que le afectara como una caricia pecadora, pero así fue. Aquel hombre era peligroso y no quería saber nada de él.

–Yo también, señor Uchiha –respondió, crispada–. Por eso sé que no habíamos quedado para hoy. Tal vez pueda remitirle a… –no terminó la frase, sino que agitó la mano hacia las puertas de los despachos que había detrás.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no se movió. Se limitó a quedarse mirándola durante un instante y curvó ligeramente sus sensuales labios.

–Sabías quién era yo desde que me viste entrar –parecía contento. Triunfal.

–Supongo que todos los habitantes de Inglaterra saben quién es usted –respondió alzando las cejas con desdén–. Doy por hecho que esa es su intención, dados los escándalos de los que da cuenta puntualmente la prensa.

–Pero tú no eres inglesa –afirmó Sasuke, y cambió de pierna el peso de su cuerpo.

Sakura se alegró de que el escritorio estuviera entre ellos. De pronto era muy consciente de lo robusto que era, de lo bien musculado que estaba su cuerpo, aunque él prefiriera destacar en su imagen la sonrisa indolente y la ropa sofisticada.

–Eres estadounidense, ¿verdad? –ladeó ligeramente la cabeza aunque no apartó la mirada de la suya–. Del sur, si no me equivoco.

–No entiendo qué importancia puede tener, pero sí, soy de Texas –aseguró Sakura. Nunca hablaba de su pasado. No hablaba de su vida privada, ni en el trabajo ni mucho menos con desconocidos. El origen del acento que tanto se había esforzado en disimular era lo único que Sasuke iba a sacar de aquella conversación–. Si me dice la razón de su visita, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más adecuado para…

–¿Qué me viste hacer exactamente anoche? –preguntó él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo con una sonrisa–. ¿Te lo hice a ti? –su mirada se suavizó y se hizo más sugerente–. ¿Te habría gustado?

–Dudo que hubiera tenido usted el tiempo –Sakura soltó una breve carcajada, pero entonces los ojos de Sasuke brillaron y ella se contuvo.

No había trabajado tan duro ni había llegado tan lejos para estropearlo todo por alguien así. No entendía por qué Sasuke Uchiha se le había metido en la cabeza, para empezar. Trabajaba en la organización de eventos desde la universidad y había coincidido con muchas personalidades, con gente rica y famosa. ¿Por qué aquel hombre era el primero en poner en peligro su célebre tranquilidad?

Sasuke se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros. Sakura no supo qué vio en su mirada, pero le dio la sensación de que se trataba de una máscara, de que su impactante belleza masculina y su aspecto canalla ocultaban algo mucho más taimado. ¿De dónde había salido semejante idea? La desechó con impaciencia.

–Si me disculpa –dijo con una voz perfectamente calmada que no dejaba entrever su lucha interior–, tengo que volver al trabajo.

–Por eso estoy yo aquí –dijo Sasuke con un brillo pícaro en sus maravillosos ojos negros.

Compuso una mueca con los labios y volvió a moverse como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe. Un golpe que estaba perfectamente preparado para encajar, como le hizo saber su lenguaje corporal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió a Sakura el vello de la nuca, y sintió deseos de llevarse las manos al formal moño para asegurarse de que su melena rosa y abundante continuaba recogida, de acuerdo a la imagen que requería su posición en la empresa.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó con la esperanza de sonar fría y no ansiosa.

Estaba dispuesta a despedir al miembro de su equipo que había permitido que aquel hombre la inquietara de ese modo cuando ella debería estar completamente concentrada en el relanzamiento. Al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de que ningún trabajador de Hartington podría negarle nada a aquel hombre. Era un Uchiha. Más todavía: era Sasuke Uchiha, el miembro más irresistible de su colorida y atractiva familia. Incluso ella podía sentir aquella atracción; ella, que se consideraba a sí misma completamente alérgica a hombres de ese tipo.

–Soy la nueva imagen de Hartington, como mi querido y fallecido padre lo fue antes que yo –sus ojos negros la miraban, burlones, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando–. Llego justo a tiempo para el relanzamiento del centenario.

Entonces sonrió con aquella famosa y devastadora sonrisa que tanto alteraba a Sakura, aunque esta era consciente de que debía practicarla delante del espejo.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó desesperada.

No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo y el estómago le dio un vuelco en señal de protesta.

–Creo que vamos a trabajar juntos –confirmó Sasuke sonriendo–. Espero que seas una compañera activa –continuó con un tono de voz que tendría que haberla enfurecido, pero que la hizo sentirse débil–. Yo sí lo soy.

.

* * *

**.**

**¿Que tal les pareció el cap? Al parecer Sakurita no la tendra nada fácil con el estupido y sensual Sasuke trabajando con ella. Espero les haya gustado, con el tiempo saldrán muchas cosas intrigantes y entenderan que la atracción no es el único prolema con el que lidiara nuestra parejita :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

** y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo chicas**

**no tengo mucho que decir,**

**hoy no ha sido un buen día para mi: se murió mi perrito.**

**Aún asi les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y espero de todo corazón**

**que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado :)**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

Capitulo: 2

.

.

Parecía abatida, una reacción que Sasuke no solía inspirar con frecuencia en las mujeres. Ni siquiera en las mujeres estiradas y acartonadas como esa, aunque no conocía a muchas de ese tipo.

–¿Trabajar juntos? –repitió ella haciendo que sonara como si hubiera sugerido algo perverso–. ¿Aquí?

–Esa es la idea –Sasuke sonrió todavía más–. A menos, por supuesto, que se te ocurra otra forma de pasar el tiempo en esta aburrida oficina.

Normalmente, incluso las monjas y las bibliotecarias menos impresionables se derretían con aquella sonrisa suya. La había blandido como el arma más poderosa de todo su arsenal desde que era un niño. Con ella había librado batallas con mujeres a lo largo y ancho del planeta. En su opinión, era todavía más mortal que la de su hermano pequeño, Sai , candidato en aquellos momentos al premio Zafiro al mejor actor. Sasuke no veía motivos para que Sakura Haruno , la directora de eventos de Hartington, fuera inmune a su sonrisa cuando legiones de mujeres se habían derretido antes que ella.

Sin embargo, lo que Sakura hizo fue torcer el gesto.

–Desde luego que no se me ocurre –respondió tensa y horrorizada–. Y le agradecería que se guardara para usted sus sugerentes comentarios, señor Uchiha.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó él con curiosidad acercándose y observando cómo se ponía tensa al instante.

–¿Cómo? –repitió Sakura fríamente–. Dominándose, si es que es usted capaz de algo así.

–¿Cómo me lo agradecerás? –preguntó Sasuke y disfrutó del destello de furia que despidieron sus ojos–. Me aburro con bastante facilidad, así que últimamente solo acepto demostraciones de agradecimiento ingeniosas y sorprendentes. Es mi política personal. Debo mantener el listón alto.

–Qué interesante –respondió ella con tono suave–. Tenía la impresión de que su listón era bastante bajo.

–Es un error bastante generalizado –aseguró Sasuke–. No es que tenga el listón bajo, es que soy bastante indolente.

–Si con eso quiere decir** «licencioso»** –contestó ella con su dulce acento sureño–, espero que no termine con cicatrices visibles.

–¿En mi hermoso y famoso rostro? –preguntó Sasuke fingiendo asombro y cierto horror–. Desde luego que no. Y en caso contrario, siempre podría echar mano de algún buen cirujano.

Aunque ningún cirujano le sería de ayuda con sus otras cicatrices, las invisibles, pensó Sasuke con tristeza. No le había molestado particularmente la aparición del marido de Karin Seidou en un momento delicado de la noche anterior. Hacían falta algo más que unos cuantos puñetazos para impresionarlo y, en cualquier caso, resultaba vigorizante dejar que un marido engañado expresara su furia. No hubo nada en aquella situación que distinguiera aquella noche de cualquier otra noche, moratones incluidos.

Excepto que, tras salir del hotel, Sasuke no le había ordenado al coche que lo esperaba que lo llevara a su triste apartamento, situado en la rivera sur del Támesis. Respondiendo a una urgencia que no tenía ningún interés en analizar, le había ordenado al chofer que lo condujera a la campiña de Buckinghamshire, a la mansión Uchiha, la abandonada pila familiar de piedras y malos recuerdos que había evitado cuidadosamente desde que salió de allí a los dieciocho años. Había oído el rumor de que su hermano mayor, Itachi , había regresado tras veinte años de ausencia y Sasuke, tras una considerable ingesta de alcohol, había querido comprobar la veracidad de la historia.

No quería pensar en eso. Ni en Itachi ni en por qué había desaparecido, ni en por qué había regresado ni, desde luego, en lo que le había dicho y que había llevado a Sasuke a una serie de actos impropios de él, los cuales habían culminado con su aparición en esa oficina.

Así que se centró en la mujer que tenía delante y que lo miraba con el gesto torcido.

–Si yo fuera otra persona –dijo deslizando la mirada hacia aquella boca expresiva–, pensaría que ese gesto significa que no te caigo bien. Pero eso, por supuesto, es imposible.

–Nada es imposible –respondió la mujer con excesiva dulzura.

–Eso creo yo también –le aseguró él en voz baja, alzando la mirada hacia la de ella y permitiendo que ambos sintieran el calor–. Y me encantaría demostrártelo.

Se hizo una breve pausa.

–¿Acaba de sugerir lo que creo que acaba de sugerir? –inquirió ella con los ojos echando chispas.

–No puedo decir que recuerde lo que he sugerido –respondió sonriendo otra vez–. Pero al parecer, tú sí.

–Me siento insultada –afirmó ella.

Él, sin embargo, sabía lo que significaba el brillo de su mirada, y no tenía nada que ver con sentirse insultada.

–Si tú lo dices… –le deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo.

Era alta y esbelta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados, un cabello rubio brillante y unos profundos ojos hades. Por desgracia, iba vestida con ropa diseñada para apartar la mirada de un hombre de los lugares hacia los que se sentía naturalmente atraído.

Si a eso se añadía aquel peinado tirante y absurdo, quedaba claro que era una de esas mujeres estiradas y profundamente aburridas que se dedicaban a su trabajo y que Sasuke encontraba absolutamente tediosas. Era una pena, pensó malhumorado.

–Perdón, ¿cómo dice? –la mujer seguía mirándolo fijamente, horrorizada–. No quiero ser maleducada, señor Uchiha, pero ¿está usted todavía borracho, por casualidad?

Tal vez se hubiera esforzado mucho en esconder sus múltiples encantos, pero él era un gran conocedor de las mujeres. Podía ver exactamente lo que prometía su carnoso labio inferior y podía imaginar el delicioso peso preciso de sus senos en las palmas de las manos. Para Sasuke era un misterio que una mujer escondiera deliberadamente su propia belleza, pero no tenía ningún interés en resolverlo.

Se acercó a una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio y se sentó, observando el modo en que los grandes ojos hades de Sakura seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras él se colocaba en una posición más cómoda. No lo miraba con la lascivia a la que él estaba acostumbrado, sino con una especie de cautela inesperada. A su pesar, Sasuke estaba interesado.

–En absoluto –dijo sonriendo, consciente de que uno de sus famosos hoyuelos había hecho su aparición–. Aunque no me importaría tomar una copa. Gracias. Creo que esta semana me inclino más por el bourbon.

–No le estoy ofreciendo una copa ni nada por el estilo –aseguró ella en tono seco, aunque seguía con la sonrisa empastada en la boca–. Por lo que observé anoche, no creo que vaya a necesitar beber nunca más.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Anoche nos conocimos o eras una de tantas admiradoras? Hay muchas mujeres que nunca han llegado a hablar conmigo, pero a las que les encanta observar todos mis movimientos y luego inventarse historias que coinciden con la opinión que ya tienen formada sobre mi forma de ser.

La intención era avergonzarla, porque Sasuke sabía muy bien que a ninguna cotilla le gustaba que la calificaran como tal, pero ella no respondió a la provocación. Se limitó a agitar una mano con la vista clavada en la suya. Con valentía.

–¿Es necesario contar la historia? –preguntó con aquel tono educado que él no se creía–. La verdad parece suficientemente sórdida.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por hundirse más en la silla. Cada centímetro de él resultaba tan decadente y vil como ella esperaba que fuera. Él sabía más de máscaras de lo que nadie imaginaba. Siempre había sido su primera y mejor defensa. Apartó de sí la oscura nube de recuerdos que se cernía demasiado cerca de él ese día, otro mal del cual culpar a Itachi, y forzó una sonrisa.

–Es el precio del pecado –murmuró con voz sugerente.

Ella vería lo que él quería que viera y Sasuke lo sabía. Vería al parásito inútil, al donjuán indolente. Siempre era así.

–El pecado es su especialidad, señor Uchiha –afirmó ella con brusquedad–. La mía es la organización de eventos.

–Y nuestros caminos nunca se cruzarán –dijo él con un suspiro teatral y exagerado–. Se me rompe el corazón.

–Tengo la impresión de que usted opera desde un punto diferente de su anatomía –atacó ella con sus hades brillantes.

–Me encanta que pienses en esa parte de mi anatomía –respondió Sasuke con suavidad–. Siéntete libre para dejarte llevar. Completamente –sonrió.

Le fascinó el rubor que cubrió los elegantes pómulos de Sakura, el modo en que apretó los labios. Iba vestida para transmitir un mensaje concreto: eficacia y elegancia, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tocaba aquellas dos notas a la perfección. Sin embargo, haría falta estar ciego para no ver que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que inducía a preguntarse qué se ocultaría bajo aquellas capas de ropa negra y gris.

–Tengo algo que decirte –hablaba con indolencia, sacudiéndose una mota imaginaria de polvo de la solapa–. Siempre que veo algo abotonado me dan ganas de desabrocharlo, aunque puedo escoger entre dejarme llevar por ese deseo o no –sonrió mientras ella deslizaba una mano por los botones de la chaqueta de su traje y luego la dejaba caer bruscamente, como arrepentida–. Es uno de mis muchos defectos.

Sakura se colocó delante del escritorio y se apoyó contra el mueble con los brazos cruzados. En aquella posición, podía mirarlo desde la altura de su delicada nariz. Sin duda pretendía hacerle sentirse inferior, pero Sasuke había crecido sujeto al irascible carácter y la crueldad del fallecido y agresivo Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, y sabía cómo llevar a cabo juegos de poder. Y cómo ganarlos. Después de todo, era Sasuke Uchiha. No era una leyenda por casualidad. Algo en su interior cobró vida.

–Permítame que sea franca, señor Uchiha –dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo y dirigiéndose a él con tono dulce–. Le pido disculpas si parece que no estoy encantada con lo que, sin duda, será una larga y fructífera relación entre usted y Hartington. Como sabe, en esta empresa se valora mucho a su familia.

Su familia. Sasuke se negó a pensar en ellos, tan dañados todos, y mucho menos en la sima de culpabilidad que siempre se abría a sus pies cuando pensaba en cuántas veces les había fallado. Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos y maldijo el nombre de Itachi y su repentina reaparición. Y luego, como siempre, a sí mismo. Necesitaba dormir, pensó. Necesitaba recuperar su equilibrio habitual, acceder de nuevo a su sentido del humor, al menos.

–¿Siempre hablas como si estuvieras en rueda de prensa? –le preguntó con sorna–. ¿O lo haces por mí? Porque hay maneras mucho más interesantes de llamar mi atención.

–Estoy centrada en el relanzamiento de la marca Hartington –continuó ella. Por sus ojos hades solo cruzó un destello mínimo, que daba a entender que le había oído–. Tal vez no esté al tanto de que vamos a celebrar una gala dentro de solo tres semanas, para conmemorar el centenario de la empresa y reintroducir a Hartington en la edad moderna.

–Lo cierto es que ya lo sabía –dijo deslizando la mirada hacia sus brazos cruzados, hacia el tentador valle entre sus senos que se adivinaba bajo la blusa de seda gris.

–Entonces sabrá también que este es un momento muy importante para Hartington –dijo ella sin asomo de emoción–. Estoy segura de que un hombre de su talla tendrá mucho que aportar. Su rostro es conocido en toda Inglaterra, y también en el resto del mundo –su mirada fría no casaba con su voz aterciopelada–. Sus travesuras son verdaderamente un regalo para el departamento de Relaciones Públicas. No existe la mala publicidad.

–Tendré que planear nuevas travesuras entonces –afirmó Sasuke con seriedad–. Estoy seguro de que podré acaparar gran cantidad de titulares para mayor gloria de Hartington.

–Es usted demasiado amable –aseguró ella con dulzura, como si no hubiera captado su tono irónico, aunque Sasuke tenía claro que sí–. Tal vez debería dejar que esos moratones mejoraran un poco antes.

Sasuke se dio cuenta asombrado de que su voz era un arma poderosa, dulce, acaramelada y mortal al mismo tiempo. Pero él no quería sentirse impresionado.

–En cualquier caso –continuó ella–, estoy realmente encantada de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, señor Uchiha.

–Por favor, llámame Sasuke –le pidió él–. Insisto en que todas las presunciones que va a hacer sobre mi persona las haga con mi nombre de pila.

–Y estoy segura –continuó ella con la sonrisa firmemente empastada– de que tendré el placer de trabajar con usted en algún momento futuro, después del relanzamiento. Me aseguraré de concertarle una cita con el departamento de Relaciones Públicas para dentro de unas semanas, cuando haya tenido tiempo de recuperarse…

No terminó la frase porque él sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú eres Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad? Jiraiya me dijo que tú eres la persona con la que tenía que hablar.

Se hizo una pequeñísima pausa. Sakura parpadeó y Sasuke se lo tomó como una victoria.

–¿Jiraiya? –preguntó con tono algo estrangulado.

–Jiraiya Uzumaki –aclaró Sasuke, encantado al ver que ella se volvía a sonrojar, esa vez sin duda de furia–. Estoy a tu disposición –aseguró con la voz más sugerente que pudo–. Completamente.

Le resultó intrigante que la expresión que cruzó por el rostro de Sakura fuera de furia. La mayoría de las mujeres no se enfadaban cuando coqueteaba con ellas. Una vez incluso había hecho sonreír a la reina durante las carreras de Ascot. ¿Qué era una ejecutiva estirada al lado de Su Graciosa Majestad?

–Por supuesto –dijo ella sonriendo aunque lo estuviera mirando como si quisiera abrasarlo allí mismo con la mirada.

–Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él –continuó Sasuke, sin poder disimular que se estaba divirtiendo.

–Si en tanto que director ejecutivo de Hartington, el señor Uzumaki considera que su contribución a la empresa debe pasar por mi departamento –dijo con voz suave y los ojos echando chispas–, entonces estoy encantada de tenerle a bordo.

Sasuke podría haberla creído si no hubiera visto cómo se le caía la máscara y cómo se la volvía a colocar con mano experta. Si él mismo no fuera también un maestro del disfraz, tal vez no hubiera podido reconocer el de Sakura.

Se revolvió en la silla, estiró sus largas piernas y vio cómo a ella se le tensaba la espina dorsal cuando le rozó los pies con las puntas de los zapatos. Pero no cedió ni un ápice de terreno. Estaba claro que se trataba de un juego de poder. Y a él le gustaba jugar para ganar. Desgraciadamente para la señorita Sakura Haruno, nunca perdía.

–Eres una mentirosa –habló dejando que su voz se transformara en un gruñido insinuante–. Por suerte para ti, yo también lo soy. Deberíamos llevarnos bien –y dicho aquello, esbozó su famosa sonrisa.

Cuando Jiraiya Uzumaki confirmó públicamente que Hartington estaba encantada de recibir al famoso heredero Uchiha a bordo, y tras pedirle en privado a Sakura que manejara al impredecible playboy con su habitual aplomo, ella sonrió serenamente y se consoló imaginando que arrojaba al suelo toda la porcelana que tenía.

Cuando le hubo explicado a su asombrado equipo, delante del propio Sasuke, que el señor Uchiha era una parte crucial de la estrategia para el ya cercano proyecto del centenario, Sakura mantuvo una expresión neutra e imaginó que encendía una hoguera y quemaba todos los cuadros que había colgado de las paredes cuando se mudó un año atrás. El lienzo que le había comprado al pintor con aspecto hambriento en Praga. La copia del primer Van Gogh que había visto en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York. Todo reducido a cenizas. Sonrió con ganas.

–Estamos encantados de tenerlo en nuestro equipo, señor Uchiha –dijo mientras se dirigían juntos a la sala de conferencias. Su sonrisa seguía siendo dulce y su tono, afilado–, pero en el futuro trate por favor de contenerse. Las secretarias no están aquí para servir como carne de cita para usted.

–¿Se lo has consultado a ellas? –preguntó Sasuke con indolencia–. Porque a mí me ha dado la impresión de que mis deseos son órdenes para esas chicas. Creo que una incluso me lo ha dicho así.

–No necesito preguntárselo –replicó Sakura sonriendo todavía más y fingiendo no sentirse afectada por su cercanía–. Solo me remito a la política de la empresa.

–¿Hartington tiene una cláusula dedicada a Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó él con su habitual tono burlón–. No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

–Deje a las secretarias tranquilas –repitió con calma.

–Encantado –respondió Sasuke con sus ojos negros echando chispas de fuego–. Pero dime una cosa –continuó con dulzura–. ¿En qué debo entonces centrar mi atención?

–Tal vez en su nuevo trabajo –le espetó Sakura, sin dejarse intimidar por el modo en que la miraba de reojo–. Tal vez lo encuentre interesante después de todo, dado que nunca ha trabajado con anterioridad.

–Siento destruir tus ilusiones –dijo riéndose, aunque la risa no le llegó a los ojos–. A pesar de mi bien documentada y disipada existencia, lo cierto es que sí he trabajado. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?

Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de secretos con aquel hombre.

–Entenderá usted, señor Uchiha, que cuando digo **«trabajar»** no me refiero a sus más bien cuestionables relaciones con mujeres mayores y pudientes –sonrió con dureza–. Para esa ocupación existen otras palabras.

–Algún día tendrás que enseñarme los matices de tu vocabulario –contestó Sasuke sonriendo también–, pero me temo que el trabajo que desempeñé era menos ilícito.

–¿Quién, en su sano juicio, lo contrataría? –preguntó Sakura sin dar crédito.

–No todo el mundo encuentra mi rostro tan desagradable como tú –afirmó Sasuke con sorna–. De hecho hay gente que se vuelve adicta a él.

–¿Se refiere a sí mismo? –inquirió ella con ligereza.

Sasuke sonrió de un modo más peligroso.

–Me refiero, sobre todo, a mí mismo –aseguró con un tono que Sakura no llegó a entender del todo–. Yo soy mi propia heroína.

La voz de Sasuke seguía resonando en su cabeza horas más tarde. Y el hecho de no poder sacarse a aquel hombre de la cabeza la hizo fantasear con la idea de destruir todas sus pertenencias en una privada y dramática demostración de ira.

La triste verdad, reconoció cuando llegó tarde a casa aquella noche y observó su inmaculado ático, era que Sakura Haruno era demasiado práctica para hacer algo así. No se dejaría llevar, por mucho que le apeteciera. Había aprendido la lección de la manera más dura.

.

**Flash Back**

.

–Las mujeres de nuestra familia hemos nacido para amar –le había dicho su madre años atrás, abrazándola, cuando Sakura se echó a llorar sobre la cama por culpa de su primer fracaso amoroso. En aquel entonces su madre todavía le hablaba–. Amamos demasiado y siempre de manera conflictiva. Es nuestro destino.

–Tú no lo entiendes… –había sollozado Sakura.

–Tú no eres distinta, Sakurita –le había dicho su madre mientras encendía otro cigarrillo–. Sé que quieres serlo, pero no lo eres y cuanto antes te acostumbres, más feliz serás.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

En ese momento, tantos años y tantos kilómetros después de aquella conversación y de toda la traición y el dolor que le habían seguido, Sakura se dejó caer en el suave y moderno sofá y se soltó la espesa melena. Tras quitarse las horquillas se sacudió la abundante cabellera, que solo se atrevía a soltarse cuando estaba a solas. Era demasiado fosca, demasiado indomable, le recordaba demasiado a la niña que había sido y a la que quería olvidar.

**«Soy mi propia heroína»**, le había dicho él, y Sakura pensó que era una descripción adecuada para su innato peligro. Con un hombre como Sasuke, solo cabía esperar soledad y dolor. No tenía más que recordar la interminable desesperación de su madre, que había vivido bajo la sombra de promesas rotas y lágrimas nocturnas. Cada vez que un hombre sonreía como si de verdad sintiera algo, la madre de Sakura se lo creía. Siempre se lo creía, y siempre la dejaban tirada. Siempre.

Y Hana nunca culpaba a los hombres. Se culpaba a sí misma. Hasta que un día empezó a culpar a su hija.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en el sofá. No podía permitirse sentir fascinación por Sasuke Uchiha. No podía permitirse sentirse intrigada. Tenía que organizar un relanzamiento tan fabuloso que cimentara su reputación para los años venideros, y no podía desviarse de su plan. Y menos por un hombre que claramente había nacido para arruinar la vida de toda mujer a la que tocara.

Le molestaba ser tan sensible, como si de verdad se tratara de un defecto genético que pasara de madre a hija. Durante todo aquel tiempo, después de lo sucedido en el instituto y del cambio que operó en ella, se había considerado realmente inmune. Sería distinta, no importaba lo que su madre pensara ni lo que le había dicho cuando la echó de casa como si fuera una basura.

Pero empezaría al día siguiente, pensó cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo al cansancio. Permitió que su gruesa armadura cayera durante un instante. Sintió cómo aquella impotente fascinación se apoderaba de ella, cómo su sonrisa la atravesaba como una llama ardiente que no era capaz de extinguir.

Todavía no. No aquella noche.

.

* * *

**.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y esperemos como lo llevara Sakurita con el playboy de Sasuke tan cerca:**

_**.**_

_**Ladyrose23**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

**.**

**Gracias por apoyarme y animarme a seguir adelante :)**

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo chicas :3**

**ya me siento un poco mejor, muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras**

**de apoyo y consuelo, lo aprecio muchisimo. Me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior.**

**Efectivamente este Sasuke se asemeja al de Road to Ninja, aunque también tiene**

**mucho del Sasuke de Shippuden, pronto lo veran xD**

**En fin muchas gracias por comentar y porfa no dejen de hacerlo,gracias también por seguirme y espero que les guste este cap**

**que entre otras cosas es bastante revelador...:D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 3

.

.

–Ya me acuerdo de ti –anunció Sasuke entrando en su despacho como un héroe conquistador, con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca–. Me he acordado durante el fin de semana.

Era lunes por la mañana, casi las once, y Sakura no se sentía inclinada a mostrarse amable con su nuevo compañero de equipo. Se reclinó en la silla del escritorio y lo miró gélidamente.

No le importaba lo más mínimo que tuviera un aspecto delicioso aquella mañana con su traje de diseño. Seguía teniendo el pelo demasiado largo para resultar civilizado, y su belleza seguía siendo más viril y perturbadora de lo que se podría sospechar viéndolo solo en fotos. Los moratones habían disminuido considerablemente, pero su atractivo no.

Afortunadamente, se dijo Sakura con rigor, su propio momento de debilidad había pasado. No tenía ningún defecto genético, ninguna predisposición. Sasuke Uchiha no era más que la versión humana de un cuadro conocido al que se consideraba una obra maestra. Se podía apreciar una pintura, así como se apreciaba cualquier forma de belleza. Sasuke Uchiha era una curiosidad para ser admirada y luego olvidada.

–Señor Uchiha –le dijo sonriendo con falsedad–. Entiendo que esto sea una experiencia nueva para usted y trataré de ser comprensiva, pero se espera que los miembros del equipo estén aquí a las nueve de la mañana, no a las once. Incluido usted, me temo.

–Fue en la fiesta de Karin –continuó él imperturbable, como si Sakura no hubiera hablado ni, mucho menos, le hubiera reprendido–. Cuando fui a buscar las bebidas, ¿verdad? Estabas en el bar, ¿no es cierto? –alzó las cejas oscuras en gesto de desafío–. Sabía que te conocía.

–Me temo que no lo recuerdo –aseguró Sakura con frialdad y sin asomo de remordimientos por mentir de aquel modo.

–Claro que sí –dijo él con un brillo de confianza en los ojos que llegó directamente al sexo de Sakura, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas y que su interior se derritiera. Por él. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Agradecía estar sentada, Sasuke Uchiha resultaba mortífero.

–Señor Uchiha, de veras –dijo frunciéndole el ceño–. Este proyecto está condenado al fracaso si no puede respetar las normas más básicas de su puesto de trabajo. Permítame que le de un curso de refresco.

–Más que un curso, que sea una introducción –la corrigió él con un desenfadado encogimiento de hombros y sin dar ninguna señal de sentirse avergonzado por no haber trabajado ni un solo día en toda su vida, por mucho que dijera lo contrario.

Sakura empezó a enumerar contando con los dedos.

–Debe llamar y esperar permiso antes de irrumpir en un despacho –aseguró con firmeza–. No debe ignorar a sus compañeros cuando le están hablando, aunque piense que lo que usted tenga que decir resulta más interesante. Lo más seguro es que sus compañeros no estén de acuerdo. Y está completamente fuera de lugar hacer insinuaciones respecto a la vida privada o las ideas de cualquier persona con la que trabaje. ¿Me ha entendido?

Parecía como si estuviera apoyado en algo, aunque se hallaba de pie en el centro del despacho, tal era su natural indolencia.

–¿Me he insinuado? –preguntó sin parecer acobardado en absoluto. Solo interesado. Y más divertido todavía que antes, si es que eso era posible–. Te pido perdón. No ha debido ser particularmente interesante porque no lo recuerdo.

–Da la impresión de que está tan acostumbrado a insinuarse a todo el mundo que es como si hablara del tiempo –respondió Sakura con dulzura–. Por favor, trate de recordar que no está usted en un yate en la Costa Azul codeándose con aspirantes a actriz. Esto es Hartington, una reverenciada institución británica.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con aquella mirada oscura que hacía preguntarse a Sakura, aunque a esta no le gustara, qué escondía detrás de aquel coqueteo.

–Igual que yo –dijo sonriendo, retándola en cierto modo–. Ambos estamos un poco maltrechos, pero todavía nos queda algo de brillo y glamour, ¿no te parece?

Sakura lo miró y no supo si reírse o gritar. O peor todavía, entregarse a los alarmantes deseos de su cuerpo y al calor que parecía despertar en su interior sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero al final no hizo nada de todo aquello. Ni siquiera parpadeó bajo su escrutinio, aunque le costó trabajo.

–El equipo se reunirá en la sala de conferencias dentro de media hora para ponernos al día con el trabajo –dijo consultando el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca antes de mirar otra vez hacia la pantalla–. Si me disculpa…

–Eras la única mujer de todas las que había allí que se negó a sonreírme –aseguró Sasuke con aquella voz sedosa–. Al principio pensé que eras una de esas que me tuercen el gesto adrede para distinguirse de las fans, pero tampoco hiciste eso.

–¿Está seguro de que era yo? –preguntó Sakura, fingiendo que la conversación la aburría–. Recuerdo su espectacular salida de la fiesta, pero poco más –miró la pantalla del ordenador como si pudiera leer algo en ella. Como si no estuviera completamente concentrada en el hombre que tenía tan cerca, justo al otro lado del escritorio.

–Ni una sonrisa ni un mal gesto. Te limitaste a mirarme –continuó Sasuke. Su voz era como una caricia, se deslizaba por ella como el buen vino, haciéndola entrar en calor al instante–. Ni siquiera cuando te dije hola.

–Lo siento –dijo Sakura con la clara intención de zanjar el tema–. Debe haberme confundido con otra persona.

–No –afirmó él sin apartar la mirada–. No, no lo creo.

Sakura habría preferido morir antes que admitir que recordaba aquel momento, porque se había quedado literalmente de piedra cuando se giró en el bar y se lo encontró tan cerca, tan atractivo y sexy. Consideraba aquel instante uno de los más humillantes de su vida. A sus veintiocho años, una mujer adulta que supervisaba equipos y organizaba eventos de alto nivel se había quedado muda al ver a aquel hombre. Un hombre que era famoso por ninguna razón en particular aparte de su apellido, y que utilizaba su considerable encanto como moneda de cambio. Ella nunca se había perdonado por haberse enamorado perdidamente de un hombre en el instituto, con tan horribles consecuencias que se juró no volver a repetir el mismo error.

–Sí, bueno –dijo orgullosa de que su voz mantuviera la frialdad–. Tal vez me quedara asombrada de que fuera capaz de hablar con coherencia. Tiene reputación de gran bebedor, ¿verdad?

–Y eso significa que pocas veces soy incoherente –dijo sonriendo débilmente–. Es mi mayor cualidad. De hecho, ahora mismo podría estar borracho.

Pero tenía los ojos demasiado oscuros y vigilantes. No estaba en absoluto bebido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro –respondió Sakura con brusquedad. Se estiró en la silla y dejó que su voz se tiñera de impaciencia–. Siento no recordarle de la fiesta de Karin Seidou, señor Uchiha. Qué vergüenza, normalmente se me dan bien las caras. Claro que esa noche estábamos todos muy ocupados, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la observó con sus ojos de oscuros y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba adivinando sus más recónditos secretos. Todo. Como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

–Es por tu voz –dijo Sasuke pensativo, como si le hubiera dado muchas vueltas a la cuestión–. Es muy sorprendente. Parece como un té cremoso y unos instantes más tarde suelta el aguijón. Resulta un arma formidable, tienes que tener cuidado al utilizarla –concluyó con un tono sensual. No cabía margen de error sobre su intencionalidad.

Menos mal que había decidido hacer caso omiso de su presencia allí, pensó Sakura, cautivada a pesar suyo. En caso contrario se vería en un grave aprieto.

.

* * *

.

La novedad de su nuevo despacho lo aburrió rápidamente. Le hacía sentirse como un animal enjaulado a pesar del brillo de la madera oscura y los cromados, y el enorme ventanal con una envidiable vista de Londres. A pesar de sus muchos defectos, Sasuke nunca había sido envidioso. ¿Qué podría envidiar? Lo que quería, lo tenía. O lo tomaba. Y sin embargo, permanecía en la enorme silla de cuero, tras el gigantesco escritorio, fingiendo que podía desprender algún tipo de autoridad.

Sin embargo, no estaba sentado en su nuevo despacho para sentirse bien consigo mismo o con las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Lo estaba haciendo para demostrar algo. Algo que no debería necesitar ninguna prueba, pensó, controlando la oleada de furia que le atravesó.

.

Flash Back

.

–Hola, Sasuke –le había dicho Itachi la madrugada de aquel jueves en el que apareció como salido de entre los muertos. Se había quedado mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo desde la enorme puerta de la restaurada mansión de los Uchiha. Sus ojos negros fueron del moratón al corte y luego a la desaliñada camisa, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera casi avergonzado, un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía años.

Los campos que los rodeaban parecían infestados por el malévolo fantasma de Fugaku Uchiha y por todo el dolor que había infligido a sus desafortunados hijos y a sus esposas. O tal vez se debiera solo a que no había dormido aquella noche. Tal vez fuera el propio Itachi, más alto y más fuerte de lo que Sasuke recordaba. Ahora era un adulto importante y rico, tal y como indicaba la ropa que vestía.

Durante un largo instante se quedaron mirándose. La luz del alba había empezado a perseguir las sombras del amanecer. Al fin y al cabo, había pensado Sasuke, Itachi había sido en el pasado su mejor amigo, su cómplice y su hermano. Solo se llevaban un año y habían crecido compartiendo la carga del temperamento de su padre. Si él hubiera podido estar allí la fatídica noche, para hacer lo que Itachi hizo por la familia, habría estado. Lo habría hecho encantado y sin sentir un ápice de los remordimientos que sabía que Itachi sufría, por lo que él había visto siempre como un acto necesario.

Sin embargo, Itachi se había marchado sin decir una palabra y había permanecido lejos durante más de una década. Lo había dejado a él en su lugar, un desastre para todos. En aquel entonces eran niños, aunque mayores de lo que les correspondía y demasiado cínicos. Pero ahora eran hombres adultos, y al parecer desconocidos.

Sasuke no quería creerlo. Al menos al principio. No después de tanto tiempo.

–Es maravilloso volver a verte, querido hermano –dijo cuándo el silencio se hizo demasiado largo–. Habría sacrificado un cordero en tu honor, pero las cocinas necesitan una buena reforma.

–He seguido tus hazañas en los periódicos –contestó Itachi con su voz familiar, aunque sonara más grave. Sus ojos negros recorrieron a Sasuke otra vez de arriba abajo sin saltarse nada.

**«Itachi también»**, había pensado Sasuke sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, pero logró forzar su más superficial sonrisa.

–Estoy conmovido –aseguró–. Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan interesado en mis aventuras te habría añadido a mi lista anual de Navidad para enviarte una felicitación. Aunque por supuesto, para eso habría necesitado tener una dirección.

Itachi apartó la vista durante un instante. Sasuke había querido llegar hasta él, colocar un puente sobre la brecha que les separaba, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Deseaba fervientemente irse a casa, dormirse y dejar en paz los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Qué le había aportado de bueno aquella familia? ¿Por qué seguía importándole?

–Como si no supiéramos ya a dónde lleva este estilo de vida –había dicho Itachi, en voz tan baja que Sasuke estuvo a punto de fingir que no lo había oído. Cualquier cosa con tal de salvaguardar la imagen de Itachi que había cultivado durante todos aquellos años: Itachi el héroe, el salvador. Itachi el que le conocía.

–Mi plan original era desaparecer y abandonar a la familia y a los amigos sin mirar atrás –le había espetado Sasuke–, pero por desgracia tú te hiciste con ese papel. Me vi forzado a improvisar.

–Tú sabes por qué tuve que marcharme –dijo Itachi en voz baja y amarga.

–Por supuesto –años de dolor y de resentimiento surgieron como burbujas–. Llegas casi veinte años tarde, ya no necesito a un hermano mayor. Nunca lo he necesitado.

–Mírate, Sasuke. ¿No ves en lo que te has convertido? –Itachi hablaba con voz pausada, pero atravesó a Sasuke como si hubiera gritado.

No era la primera vez que lo comparaban con su padre, pero era la primera que la comparación venía de alguien que compartía su profundo odio hacia el hombre que los había maltratado a ambos. De la única persona que tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie.

–Pensé que habías muerto –no pensaba demostrar a su hermano lo profundamente que lo habían herido sus palabras–. No estoy seguro de que esto sea una mejoría.

–Por el amor de Dios –había dicho Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza–. No le dejes ganar.

.

End Flash Back

.

Mirando en ese momento por la ventana de su lujoso despacho, Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa. Había girado sobre sus talones y había dejado atrás a su hermano pródigo, pensando: **«Al diablo con él».** Había recorrido el largo sendero privado fingiendo que nada de lo que Itachi le había dicho le había afectado, pero cuando llegó al camino sacó el móvil y despertó a Jiraiya Uzumaki de su sueño para anunciarle que había cambiado repentinamente de opinión y que, a pesar de llevar años asegurando lo contrario, estaría encantado de trabajar en Hartington.

**«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas»,** se mofó de sí mismo. Sobre todo si uno era Sasuke Uchiha y tenía tendencia a conseguirlo.

.

* * *

.

A las once y media en punto, Sasuke entró diligentemente en la sala de conferencias esperando aburrirse mortalmente con las tonterías empresariales. Burocracia y posturas. Esa era una de las razones por las que manejaba sus propios asuntos casi exclusivamente desde el ordenador. Sin embargo, en lugar de una aburrida presentación se encontró con la sala presa de un caos evidente. No hacía falta saber nada de negocios para comprender que algo había salido mal. El hecho de que ningún miembro del equipo pareciera darse cuenta de que él había entrado en la sala era un indicio de ello. Para Sasuke suponía una experiencia extraña, casi liberadora.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa ovalada y disfrutó de la sensación. Parecía como si fuera una persona normal por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

Incluso la controlada y eficaz Sakura parecía agobiada cuando entró en la sala unos minutos más tarde.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura –dijo al instante una de las chicas con aspecto angustiado encogiéndose contra la mesa.

–No seas tonta, Shizune –aseguró Sakura, pero su maravillosa voz parecía más tirante que antes cuando dejó el fajo de informes sobre la mesa–. No podías haber previsto que explotaría una cañería cuando buscaste ese lugar hace seis meses.

Otro miembro del equipo se apresuró a susurrarle algo al oído y ella frunció todavía más el ceño. El resto del equipo ocupó sus asientos, y Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de limitarse a mirar a Sakura. No estaba muy seguro de por qué encontraba a aquella mujer tan atractiva. No había nada en el serio traje de chaqueta gris que llevaba que pudiera despertar algo en él. Prefería a las mujeres que vestían con colores brillantes y que mostraban su piel bronceada. Le gustaban los tacones altos y las melenas sueltas, y no las faldas que dejaban ver poco muslo ni las blusas que cubrían escotes.

Y sin embargo había algo en Sakura Haruno que no podía pasar por alto. Que lo tenía cautivado. Que lo había perseguido durante el largo y aburrido fin de semana en el que había estado rodeado, como siempre de las mujeres que normalmente frecuentaba, y que sin embargo encontraba ahora tediosas e insípidas. Eso lo había mantenido despierto y pensativo hasta que recordó el lugar exacto en el que la había conocido y por qué se había fijado en ella. Le parecía una solterona aburrida, por supuesto, pero el hecho era que la recordaba.

Y eso resultaba inusual en él.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sakura llamando al orden en la reunión. Parecía exudar de nuevo una gran calma, y Sasuke sintió que la sala se relajaba un tanto.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel era su don. Observó cómo se hacía con el mando de la reunión sin que pareciera que lo hacía.

–Como muchos de ustedes ya saben –dijo con brusquedad–, la sede de la celebración del centenario nos acaba de informar de que su sistema de aspersión ha sufrido una grave avería durante el fin de semana y el jardín ha quedado completamente inundado. Creen que el espacio quedará inutilizable durante al menos dos meses, lo que por supuesto significa que no tenemos ubicación para la gala –alzó las manos cuando el equipo empezó a murmurar en voz alta con tono de pánico–. Sugiero que nos tomemos esto como un reto –aseguró esbozando su típica sonrisa–, no como una catástrofe.

Parecía calmada y cómoda, como si esperara al menos siete catástrofes diarias antes de comer y una más no le importara. Pero Sasuke distinguió algo en sus ojos color hade que se le hizo extraño. Como si tuviera miedo y luchara con fuerza para que no se le notara. Como si fuera una persona completamente distinta cuando estaba sola y no tenía nada que demostrar ni que actuar de cara al público.

No entendía por qué deseaba tan fervientemente creer que así era. Tal vez por eso abrió la boca, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a los demás.

–¿Qué están buscando exactamente? –se escuchó preguntar desde lejos–. Me refiero al lugar para la celebración.

Los hades de Sakura se clavaron en él. Le sostuvo la mirada por lo que pareció un tiempo demasiado largo y, aunque no dejó de sonreírle educadamente, Sasuke podía ver el cansancio, la incertidumbre y el pánico que ocultaba a los demás. Casi podía sentirlos. Él, que no sentía nunca nada porque no quería sentirlo.

–Debe ser una mezcla perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, para que personifique a Hartington, un clásico renovado –sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya profesional–. ¿Conoce algún lugar que se ajuste a estas características?

–La verdad es que sí –contestó Sasuke con comodidad.

No sabía a dónde iba a llegar con aquello hasta que acudió a su cabeza la solución perfecta.

–También debe ser adecuado para la celebración de un evento empresarial, señor Uchiha –dijo Sakura–. No valdría, por ejemplo, un antro de perdición.

–Esos son los únicos lugares que valen la pena –respondió Sasuke al instante, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él–. Yo soy un guía excelente para ese tipo de locales, de hecho. Tal vez deberíamos hacer un viaje de trabajo.

Se escucharon algunas risas en el grupo, pero Sakura, por supuesto, se limitó a sonreír con calma.

–Tentador –aseguró, aunque estaba claro que no lo pensaba–. No me cabe ninguna duda de que es usted un experto en el tema.

–Claro que no –dijo él sonriendo–. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

–Pero me temo que tenemos que declinar la oferta –su sonrisa adquirió aquel gesto que Sasuke no debería encontrar tan fascinante.

–No te preocupes –dijo antes de que ella lo ignorara por completo–. Tengo en mente algo mucho más aburrido para su evento.

–Maravilloso –Sakura alzó las cejas.

No confiaba en él, por supuesto, se dijo Sasuke. ¿Quién lo hacía? Estaba seguro de que eso era imposible, y no imaginaba por qué debería importarle ahora.

–Háblenos de ello, por favor –lo animó.

Sasuke sabía que lo consideraba una causa perdida, igual que su hermano. Se había apartado de su camino para asegurarse de ello, para vivir en las expectativas tan bajas que los demás tenían respecto a él. El famoso Sasuke Uchiha era su propia creación, y llevaba años orgulloso de serlo. Así que no había ninguna razón por la que debería alterar su impresión.

–Lo que necesitan es un lugar relacionado íntimamente con Hartington y que también aporte un toque de exclusividad –no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no podía parar. Le sostuvo la mirada a Sakura–. ¿Qué te parecería la mansión Uchiha?

Se alzó un murmullo de excitación entre el resto del equipo, pero Sasuke solo tenía ojos para Sakura. Se dijo que valía la pena observar su asombrada expresión, ver cómo lo reevaluaba rápidamente en aquella décima de segundo. El hecho de que pudiera resultar un tanto gallito al proponer aquella solución no tenía excesiva importancia, se dijo. Podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Sakura en funcionamiento. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, trazando nuevos planes. Y entonces sonrió con la sonrisa real que Sasuke imaginaba que tendría y el tiempo pareció detenerse. No había nada fingido en aquella sonrisa. Era todo miel y sol, y él supo sin asomo de duda que pasara lo que pasara, no renunciaría a aquella mujer...

.

* * *

.

**Que les pareció el cap? Al parecer la llegada de Itachi significa para Sasuke avivar el dolor, en su hermoso y sensual pecho xD Yo con un Sasuke asi prometo volverme una secuestradora-yandere xD...Les prometo que el proximo cap estará aún mejor. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, creo que no puedo vivir sin ellos, porfa no dejen de comentar o si no moriré y _no habrá fic D:, a_ proposito Feliz año nuevo para ustedes también, estaba tan enfrascada en la muerte de mi perrito que olvidé decirselos antes (see soy algo despistada D:) jejeje en verdad muchas gracias:**

**.**

**Hinarely**

**Sakuita 01**

**Ladyrose23**

**Candice Saint-Just**

**Lupe-chan**

.

**PD: si alguien quiere secuestrar a Sasuke y darle**

**un tratamiento al estilo Uchiha, lo puede hacer :D**

.

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**aqui les traigo la cuarta parte de este fic tan exitante... xD**

**jajajaja morí con sus reviews, definitivamente todas queremos un Sasuke**

**asi y eso que hasta ahora no han visto nada xD**

**Me queda agradecerles por sus maravillosos reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, espero**

**que disfruten este cap que como lo prometí esta mucho mejor que el anterior**

**y además está super largo. Porfiss perdonen los errores si los hay **

**y no dejen de comentar**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 4

.

.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo de la limusina mientras avanzaba por Londres al día siguiente, en dirección a la mansión de los Uchiha. Las gotas creaban senderos húmedos por las ventanillas mientras el coche se deslizaba kilómetro tras kilómetro por la húmeda y verde campiña británica. Y sin embargo, Sakura solo podía concentrarse en el metro ochenta y dos de Sasuke Uchiha, que estaba recostado con indolencia a su lado, en el confinamiento del coche.

–Puedes mirarme directamente –dijo él con su habitual tono insinuante–. No imagino por qué te resistes a hacerlo. Después de todo, soy muy guapo.

–Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es** «presuntuoso»** –respondió Sakura con la vista clavada en la agenda electrónica que tenía en la mano, como si no la perturbara su cercanía. Y sin embargo, parecía que no podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo cerca que estaba de ella en el cómodo asiento. Sus fuertes hombros estaban a solo unos milímetros de ella, su aroma seductor parecía apoderarse de ella cada vez que respiraba.

Él se rió con el descaro acostumbrado.

–**«Presuntuoso**» no puede ser la palabra adecuada –aseguró–. He tenido la confirmación de la prensa durante años. Soy un glorioso ejemplar varonil, podrías sencillamente admitir la verdad.

–Probablemente no debería creer todo lo que lee, señor Uchiha –respondió Sakura airada–. Eso puede llevarle a todo tipo de situaciones. Por ejemplo, a que se le inflame la cabeza.

En cuanto dijo aquella palabra supo que no tendría que haberla utilizado.

–La cabeza no es la parte de mí que… –comenzó a decir él con tono divertido cuando ella se giró para mirarlo.

–Se lo ruego –le pidió Sakura con sequedad–. Mantengamos la fantasía de que no es usted un niño de doce años. Por favor, no termine la frase.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a los labios de Sasuke.

–Te aseguro que soy un adulto en todos los sentidos que pueden interesarte.

Sakura era muy consciente de que era un hombre. **«Tan solo»** un hombre, se recordó a sí misma. Nada más y nada menos, independientemente de lo que la prensa y sus propias reacciones pudieran sugerir.

Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta nada más entrar en el coche, y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que fijarse en que sus bíceps eran más musculosos y sus hombros más anchos y fuertes de lo que pensaba. Se retiró un poco, tratando de apartarse lo más posible de él sin que se notara.

–Hábleme de la mansión Uchiha –le pidió dejando la agenda sobre el regazo y mirando de frente al dragón en su guarida.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke brillaron y su boca esbozó una media sonrisa mientras la observaba durante un instante.

–Si vamos a celebrar una gran fiesta, no tenemos mucho tiempo –continuó ella–. Tengo que saberlo todo sobre el lugar.

–Puedo decirte que nunca se ha inundado –aseguró Sasuke alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

Sakura se vio obligada a considerar la posibilidad, y no por primera vez, de que era mucho más rápido y hábil de lo que cabría esperar de un patético playboy. No sabía por qué aquella idea la incomodaba. Ni por qué le provocaba escalofríos.

–Touchée –dijo ella, pero siguió mirándolo expectante.

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –preguntó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros–. Es una mansión como cualquier otra. La campiña está plagada de ellas. Es un monumento a la codicia aristocrática que ha ido pasando de generación en generación. Doy gracias al cielo todos los días por el regalo de la primogenitura, porque como no soy el primer hijo no necesito volver a poner el pie allí a menos que lo desee.

Transcurrió un instante y luego otro. Las ruedas siguieron deslizándose por la húmeda carretera y la lluvia seguía repiqueteando contra el techo, y sin embargo Sakura seguía siendo demasiado consciente del modo en que los ojos de Sasuke se clavaban en los suyos, desafiándola a apartar la vista. A fingir que no le afectaba.

–Gracias –se las arregló para decir en su tono más seco–. Estoy segura de que esa información será muy útil cuando preparemos la gala. ¿No tiene nada que decir sobre dónde colocar la carpa? ¿Dónde situar al catering? ¿Cómo asegurarnos de que los invitados se queden fascinados nada más entrar en la fiesta?

Sasuke se limitó a quedarse mirándola con aquella sonrisa de lobo que la hacía sentirse mareada, y lo odió. Lo odió a él, se dijo con firmeza, porque la hacía sentir que perdía pie en el trabajo, el único lugar en el que siempre había mantenido completamente el control.

Estaba claro que era un demonio. Estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su increíble magnetismo sexual para conseguir todos sus deseos. Pero no era el primer demonio que conocía, y se negaba a ser seducida por él. Se negaba.

–Imagino que mi papel va a ser más decorativo que administrativo –dijo Sasuke mirándola con ojos burlones.

–Ha sido error mío –aseguró ella volviendo a centrar la atención en la agenda–. En la reunión de ayer tuve por un instante la impresión de que era usted una criatura inteligente además de decorativa –sonrió para suavizar sus palabras, para fingir que seguía siendo profesional, a pesar de sentirse tan débil por dentro–. Pero puede estar seguro de que su rostro es suficiente para servir de gran ayuda a Hartington, tanto si decide ayudar de otra manera como si no.

–Lo sé –reconoció Sasuke sin dar la impresión de sentirse ofendido por sus palabras–. No es la primera vez que trabajo para Hartington. Aunque es verdad que la última vez era muy pequeño.

Sakura parpadeó asombrada. No sabía qué le resultaba más sorprendente, que hubiera sido pequeño o que hubiera trabajado alguna vez. Ninguna de las dos cosas le parecía posible. Era demasiado disoluto para haber sido niño alguna vez, y demasiado vago para haberse ganado la vida trabajando.

–Defina **«trabajar para Hartington»** –sugirió ella tratando de ocultar su interés. No debería encontrarlo tan fascinante–. Porque, discúlpeme si lo he entendido mal, pero tenía la impresión de que usted se jactaba de no haber trabajado ni un solo día en su cómoda vida. Sin contar con que la semana pasada insinuó que había estado contratado en una ocasión.

–Tal vez mi cómoda vida sea más complicada de lo que imaginas –afirmó Sasuke con un tono helado y una mirada de soslayo. Pero solo duraron un instante, y Sakura se convenció de que había imaginado ambas cosas–. Mis hermanos, mi hermana y yo fuimos una vez al escaparate de Hartington en navidades –dijo con ligereza, aunque Sakura escuchó bajo su tono burlón algo mucho más oscuro–. Íbamos vestidos todos iguales, como la familia Von Trapp, y parecíamos alegres y felices. Una auténtica postal navideña hecha realidad. A los clientes les encantó, por supuesto. ¿Quién podía resistirse a un grupo de niños angelicales? Todos vaciaron sus carteras.

–Lo cierto es que he visto las fotos –apuntó Sakura con voz pausada, sin saber de pronto qué pensar.

Tal vez Sasuke no fuera consciente de que había fotos de su familia por toda la zona de despachos: siete niños de ojos brillantes e increíblemente guapos que rodeaban a su atractivo padre. Todos exudaban calor de hogar y felicidad. No estaba muy segura de que le gustara saberlo. La atmósfera del coche había cambiado, y Sasuke parecía más peligroso y más impredecible, aunque no se había movido ni un ápice.

Se estaba imaginando todo, pensó. Pero mantuvo la guardia alta.

–Parecíamos una familia muy feliz –dijo Sasuke con uno tono suave que Sakura no se creyó en absoluto–. Aparte de eso, mi hermano Itachi y yo trabajábamos en la tienda durante las vacaciones escolares. Al parecer, mi padre pensaba que eso imprimía carácter –su sonrisa parecía ahora más profunda–. Yo me pasaba el rato quitándoles las bragas a las dependientas en lugar de aprendiendo cómo funcionaba la caja registradora. Forjé mi carácter cuidadosamente y de un modo excesivo.

Sakura tuvo una repentina visión de un Sasuke adolescente coqueteando por los pulidos pasillos de Hartington con aquel mismo aire peligroso que tenía en ese instante. Reprimió un repentino escalofrío.

–Es difícil imaginarlo de pequeño –dijo expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Su voz sonó más dulce de lo debido. Parecía casi como si le importara.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron entonces y algo brillante y profundo atravesó a Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Y que no podía apartar los ojos de él, como sabía que debía hacer.

–Fue una etapa, nada más –contestó él tras una breve pausa sin apartar su arrogante y magnética mirada de la de ella–. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser ingenuo ni inocente –dio la impresión de que estaba recuperándose, y entonces apartó los ojos y sonrió todavía más–. De todas formas, creo que la inocencia no hubiera casado conmigo. Siempre se me dio mucho mejor el pecado.

–Eso he leído –afirmó Sakura con tirantez, sin querer prestar atención al clamor de su propio cuerpo–. En muchas ocasiones. Eso es lo que lo convierte en una elección excelente para encabezar la nueva campaña de Hartington. Todas las mujeres fantasean con usted, y todos los hombres desearían estar en su pellejo. Es usted una marca de lujo –sonrió. Con profesionalidad.

–¿**«Todas»** las mujeres? –preguntó él con ojos brillantes.

¿Habría desaprovechado aquel hombre alguna vez algún guante que le arrojaran? Sakura supo de alguna manera que no. Sasuke esbozó aquella sonrisa de lobo suya que conectaba con su interior. Era todo lo que ella se había pasado la vida temiendo y evitando. La convertía en otra persona, se sofocaba en el calor que generaba su ardiente mirada. Le hacía sentir cosas que no se creía capaz de sentir. Parecía incapaz de apartar la vista. Durante un largo instante no fue capaz de encontrar la fuerza para luchar contra él, para luchar contra su propia debilidad.

Y Sakura sabía que eso era su muerte.

–¿Significa eso que has fantaseado conmigo, Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke con su tono de voz más sensual.

–Si no le importa, me gustaría que me tratara de usted, señor Uchiha –dijo ella. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que sonaba como la típica maestra de escuela estirada.

Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Estaba atrapada en la parte de atrás de un coche con un hombre que exudaba sexo, un sexo experto del que seguramente costaría trabajo recuperarse. Y Sakura sabía qué clase de sexo era ese y el daño que podía provocar. Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones. Lo había vivido.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–Tendrías que haber dicho que no, Sakurita –había asegurado su madre no tanto tiempo atrás, con una mirada dura y la misma expresión de censura que Sakura había visto en todos los demás.

Su propia madre, que tendría que haberla entendido y haber hecho un esfuerzo para proteger a su hija. Pero Hana había hecho su elección.

–Tendrías que haber dicho que no, pero no lo hiciste y ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Ese tipo de sexo era una amenaza, pensó Sakura sacudiéndose los desagradables recuerdos. Era una cuestión de poder que terminaba en dolor. No había querido saber nada de ese tipo de sexo tras lo sucedido en su último año de instituto. Aunque lo cierto era que nunca había conocido a un hombre que la fascinara a tantos niveles como Sasuke. Por primera vez desde hacía años, cuando decidió centrarse exclusivamente en dejar el pasado atrás y en mejorar en su carrera, se sentía perdida.

–¿Forma esto parte de tu fantasía? –preguntó Sasuke con tono sugerente.

Se acercó más a ella y Sakura se quedó paralizada. Todo su cuerpo se concentró en el calor que él generaba, en la longitud y la fuerza de presencia física. Los separaban escasos centímetros.

–Estaré encantado de llamarte como quieras.

–Gracias, señor Uchiha –respondió ella con el tono desabrido e insultante que había servido para sacarla de situaciones embarazosas en el pasado–. Pero me temo que no soy objetivo para su particular encanto.

–Eres una mujer, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó él burlón.

–Sí –su sonrisa resultó brillante y falsa–. Pero una mujer con criterio, me temo.

Sasuke deslizó la mirada hacia su boca y ella la sintió como una caricia. Caliente y exigente. Segura.

–Excelente –contestó él con suavidad–. ¿Puedes leerme el pensamiento?

Sakura sintió cómo se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo, y confió en su legendaria frialdad. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediéndole aquello? En el pasado nunca había tenido problemas para mantener ocultos sus sentimientos y cualquier atracción no deseada. Así lograba que desaparecieran rápidamente, en cuanto se sumía en el trabajo, que siempre era su salvación. Cualquier cosa valía con tal de fingir que su pasado pertenecía a otra persona.

–Me temo que no –consiguió decir, forzándose a relajarse–. Mis habilidades psíquicas solo funcionan en sujetos más… intelectuales.

–Qué lástima –contestó Sasuke sin sentirse en absoluto inseguro–. En cambio, mis habilidades son mucho más universales. ¿Quieres que te cuente en qué estoy pensando?

Sakura comprendió de pronto, con un deseo que la asustó por su intensidad, que quería saber lo que se estaba perdiendo. Quería que la tocara, que la saboreara. Que la tomara y la embistiera. Quería saborear aquella boca perversa con la suya. Lo deseaba como no había deseado nunca a ningún hombre, aunque eso no tuviera sentido. Aunque la convirtiera en lo que su madre la había llamado. Nada de aquello parecía importar. Lo deseaba.

Aunque eso no significaba que actuara en consecuencia.

–Dudo que sea sensato –aseguró tratando de componer su sonrisa profesional–. El señor Uzumaki quiere que lo ayude con su primer proyecto, no que lo insulte.

Sasuke deslizó una vez más la mirada hacia la de ella y sonrió con satisfacción. Como si supiera que lo único que necesitaba era tocarla para que cayera rendida a sus pies, como sin duda habían hecho cientos de mujeres antes que ella. Era un auténtico depredador, y eso tendría que repugnarla profundamente… pero no era así. El miedo, la rabia y algo más, algo parecido al anhelo, batallaban en su interior, e hicieron que Sakura se sintiera nerviosa y agotada.

–Parece que ha tenido usted suerte, señorita Haruno –dijo él finalmente con tono burlón y con una promesa sensual en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el coche había reducido considerablemente la marcha–. Ya hemos llegado.

A Sasuke no le importó que Sakura saltara prácticamente de la limusina en cuanto se detuvo en la sinuosa entrada, bajo la sombra amenazante de la casona que tanto odiaba. La dejó correr. Siempre había disfrutado de la caza, aunque en realidad nunca había tenido que hacer mucho más que indicar su interés. Sin embargo, le gustaban los nuevos desafíos que mantenían vivo el interés en la vida.

Salió de la limusina después de ella, más centrado en la dulce curva de su espalda escondida en el último de la larga serie de sus rígidos vestidos que en el hecho de estar una vez más en la mansión Uchiha.

Dándose cuenta de que había sido poco caballeroso, le quitó al chofer el paraguas y le hizo un gesto al pobre hombre para que volviera a entrar en el coche antes de seguir a la estirada señorita Haruno bajo la lluvia, hacia la entrada de la casa. Desde allí se podía ver la extensión de la propiedad. Sasuke odiaba aquella visión, la pintoresca campiña británica con el encantador pueblecito de Wolfestone situado a lo lejos. Sabía que las apariencias engañaban, cuanto más bonito era el envoltorio, más feo el desastre que había debajo. Tal vez no había pensado lo suficiente el impulsivo ofrecimiento de aquella casa para que Hartington la utilizara, y mucho menos considerando que eso suponía que él tendría que volver también. Se centró en la mujer que estaba dándole la espalda y fruncía el ceño ante lo que quedaba de la antaño famosa vista.

–Estás mojada –dijo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para sobresaltarla.

Le señaló la lluvia, que era más fina que antes pero seguía cayendo sin dar señales de parar, y se acercó más todavía, protegiéndolos a ambos bajo el paraguas.

Ella no era consciente de la imagen que tenía allí de pie, mojada, con su cabello habitualmente recogido escapando de su prisión y rizándose ligeramente, haciéndola parecer más abierta, más seductora. Sintió cómo se endurecía al instante y se acercó más a ella.

–Olvidaste mencionar que esta casa se está viniendo abajo –dijo ella con tono acusador alzando la barbilla para mirarlo.

–Todavía sigue en pie –afirmó Sasuke mirando hacia la mansión. Aunque necesitaba reformas, no había quedado reducida a escombros y a ceniza, como él había deseado cuando todavía estaba obligado a vivir allí–. Aunque soñar es gratis.

Sakura ya no lo miraba. Estaba observando la casa y luego se fijó en el descuidado jardín y en el sendero serpenteante que llevaba al lago, bonito incluso bajo la lluvia.

Frunció el ceño con firme concentración y se mordió el labio antes de girarse otra vez hacia él.

–Supongo que podríamos instalar una gran carpa en el sendero –aseguró–. Quedará muy bonito si hace buen tiempo, y así habrá suficiente espacio. Y el estado del resto puede beneficiarnos. La casa y el jardín añadirán un toque de esplendor gótico a la gala.

Sasuke se rió con más amargura de la que le hubiera gustado.

–Esta es la mansión Uchiha. Aquí hay más fantasmas que seres vivos, te lo aseguro, y todos son conocidos por su nombre. No hay una sola persona en toda Inglaterra que no quiera venir a verlos por sí misma.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Sasuke recordó que era estadounidense y tal vez no estuviera al tanto de la historia de la familia Uchiha y su trágica historia, conocida en cambio por la inmensa mayoría de los británicos.

–Se supone que uno de mis antepasados se ahogó en el lago –dijo bruscamente girando la barbilla hacia el agua–. Por desgracia no se trató de mi padre. Él murió dentro de casa –sonrió, aunque sintió que no se trataba de una sonrisa muy agradable. Trató de apartar de sí aquellos recuerdos oscuros que lo atravesaban como cuchillos–. Los demás hemos sobrevivido a este lugar pero dejamos lo mejor de nuestras almas atrás. No estoy siendo poético. Aquí nunca ha habido nada bueno. Nunca.

Miró a Sakura sin comprender por qué estaba hablándole de aquella manera, como si le importara que conociera la verdad sobre la mansión Uchiha. No lo entendía.

–Pero supongo que será el escenario perfecto para tu gala –continuó tras un instante–. Lo único que a la gente le gusta más que el glamour son las historias sórdidas.

–Es usted muy optimista respecto a la naturaleza humana –dijo Sakura con tono carente de compasión–. No me extraña que la gente aprecie tanto su compañía.

–Aprecian mi compañía porque soy quien soy –afirmó él con arrogancia retándola con la mirada a negarlo–. Y porque cualquiera que esté conmigo será sin duda fotografiada y se hablará de ella al día siguiente en el periódico. Me buscan porque soy rico, tremendamente guapo y se rumorea que muy bueno en la cama.

–Y yo que creía que se debía a su notable modestia… –replicó ella con la rapidez y la agudeza que Sasuke esperaba.

–No me hace falta ser modesto –afirmó–. Tengo espejo, y también la confirmación de la prensa británica. Soy muy consciente de mis encantos.

–Está claro –no parecía ni remotamente impresionada. Ni siquiera interesada. Lo que a Sasuke le resultaba extrañamente fascinante–. Pero volviendo a un tema algo menos importante que su enorme ego, creo que podemos ir adelante con esto.

Volvió a apartar la mirada de él para centrarla en aquel pedazo de la historia de Sasuke, como si no fuera más que un paisaje que ella debía transformar. Como si no fuera más que el escenario de una fiesta.

Sasuke se preguntó qué estaría viendo. Qué vería alguien que no había sido abandonado de niño en aquel lugar, tanto literal como emocionalmente. Para él no podría ser nunca algo tan sencillo como una casa y un viejo y extenso jardín. Sus escasos recuerdos felices estaban relacionados con sus hermanos, especialmente con Itachi, y con los líos en los que se metían debido a la falta de control paterno a lo largo de los años. Pero no había suficientes recuerdos felices para equilibrar la balanza. La mansión Uchiha era el lugar en cuya puerta había sido abandonado al nacer. Había pistas respecto a la identidad de su madre, pero nunca llegó a confirmarse. Fue allí donde entendió, siendo muy pequeño, que aunque Fugaku Uchiha mostrara desinterés por todos sus hijos, era a él a quien odiaba sin disimulo. Ahí era donde había aprendido a ser la persona que era. Siempre alegre en la superficie, siempre oculto por dentro y decepcionando siempre a aquellos que esperaban algo de él.

Sakura no podía ver nada de eso. Ni fantasmas ni recuerdos incómodos, ni madre ausente ni padre cruel. Para ella tal vez aquello no fuera más que una enorme casa abandonada, una excentricidad británica más con la que trabajar. Y nada menos que bajo la lluvia. Sasuke observó cómo se mordía de nuevo el labio inferior y luego sacaba la agenda electrónica y empezaba a teclear en ella.

–Colocaremos luces en la casa para destacar su pasado misterioso –murmuró–. Una casa encantada pero elegante.

Sasuke se dio cuenta con cierto asombro de que ya no estaba hablando con él. Estaba completamente centrada en su agenda, en el trabajo. Como si él, Sasuke Uchiha, la mayor tentación andante del mundo según las revistas y un gran número de sus antiguas amantes, no fuera más que un colaborador.

Encontró la idea sorprendentemente excitante.

–Centraremos el diseño de la gala en la saga de los Uchiha –continuó Sakura con el mismo tono distraído–. El toque Uchiha en Hartington, durante los años ochenta, está asociado a una época dorada. Lo utilizaremos para trasladarlo a la nueva era.

Siguió así durante varios minutos más mientras Sasuke continuaba allí de pie, sosteniendo el paraguas sobre su cabeza y esperando pacientemente. Como si fuera su lacayo.

Estaba seguro de que formaba parte de las deficiencias de su carácter el hecho de que no le importara. Encontraba sensualmente intrigante la profunda concentración de Sakura y su habilidad para dejarlo aparte. ¿Sería así en la cama? ¿Miraría a su amante con aquella concentración?

Confiaba en que así fuera.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella mirándolo mientras se guardaba la agenda en el bolsillo–. ¿Por qué mira así?

La lluvia volvió a desatarse y cayó con fuerza sobre el paraguas antes de rebotar sobre las piedras que había bajo sus pies. Ambos estaban mojados, refugiados en medio del ruido de la tormenta. Sakura olía a jabón, a romero, y a algo más fresco y más femenino.

Sasuke fue consciente del momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que la lluvia los había acercado todavía más, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que la abrazara, y que la única razón aparte de la lluvia para que dos personas estuvieran tan cerca era la atracción que despertaba el uno en el otro.

Sasuke salvó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y le deslizó la mano por la suave piel de la mejilla antes de descender con un dedo al carnoso labio inferior, deseando poder mordérselo como había hecho ella. No estaba acostumbrado a esperar. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido que esperar por algo.

**«Pronto»**, se dijo.

–Te deseo –le dijo con voz pausada.

Sus palabras resonaron entre ellos como una declaración de intenciones. Como una promesa. Sakura contuvo el aliento y Sasuke vio cómo sus ojos se encendían por el deseo. Sabía que lo deseaba. Podía sentirlo.

–Me temo que yo no lo deseo a usted, señor Uchiha –dijo en un tono áspero y profesional que hizo parpadear a Sasuke… aunque no bajó la mano.

El calor de la piel de Sakura bajo la palma de su mano no casaba con la frialdad de la voz.

–Eres una mentirosa –aseguró con voz grave y sensual.

Podía verlos a los dos ya juntos, enredados, las largas piernas de Sakura alrededor de su cintura, los senos en sus manos. Quería tomarla allí mismo, levantarle la falda hasta la cintura y sentir su húmedo calor en la mano, en la boca, en el sexo.

–Por favor no vuelva a tocarme, señor Uchiha –replicó ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos hades. Le retiró la mano de la cara–. Resulta completamente impropio.

–Sakura… –Sasuke permitió que le apartara la mano, pero entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se los agarró con fuerza. Algo se estaba apoderando de él con urgencia. Nunca había sentido nada parecido–. ¿De verdad crees que no sé que tú también me deseas?

Estaban muy cerca, la lluvia caía a su alrededor mientras ellos permanecían bajo el ruidoso paraguas. Eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo. La mansión Uchiha, con todos sus fantasmas y sus horribles recuerdos, desapareció hasta que ya no quedó nada más que la lluvia, aquel paraguas y aquella mujer que lo tenía obsesionado.

Y que lo estaba rechazando. Incluso sonreía con aquella sonrisa suya profesional. Le soltó los dedos.

–Deseo muchas cosas que no son buenas para mí –le dijo sin excesiva frialdad–. Me gustaría comer solo chocolate. Me gustaría vivir en una playa de arena blanca y pasarme el día leyendo novelas románticas y tostándome al sol. ¿A quién no? –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin apartar la vista de él–. Pero como de forma saludable y trabajo duro. Nadie debería conseguir todo lo que desea. ¿Qué clase de personas seríamos entonces?

–Personas como yo –afirmó Sasuke, pero su voz tenía un tono extraño.

–Bien –dijo ella tras un largo instante–. La vida no consiste en lo que uno desea, señor Uchiha.

Entre ellos pasó una corriente eléctrica y viva que atravesó a Sasuke. No supo qué pensar al respecto, solo sabía que no podía apartar la mirada.

–Te referirás a tu vida –la corrigió en voz baja, como si estuvieran en presencia de algo más grande, más importante.

–Y en cualquier caso –continuó Sakura como si él no hubiera hablado–, tengo una política muy estricta sobre las relaciones con mis compañeros. Entiendo que usted nunca ha trabajado de verdad en una empresa con anterioridad…

–Si te beso ahora mismo, te haría olvidar tu política –aseguró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. Podría hacer que te olvidaras incluso de tu propio nombre.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron un instante en el aire, y luego, aunque pareciera imposible, ella se rió.

De él.

.

* * *

.

***,* Ya quisiera yo que Sasuke me tocara asi... empieza la parte exitante de la novela, ¿Cómo hará Sakura para resistir la tentación de ese hombre tan estupidamente sensual?...espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y...traten de no llegar al orgasmo antes de que se acabe el fic jajajaja, besos :D**

.

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**GreeceSJL**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

.

**Disfruten de Sasuke-kun y no olviden devolverlo sano y salvo u_u**

**o por lo menos sin marcas de mordedura o tortura...  
**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayoo chicas :D...**

**debido a que algunas lectoras no quisieron devolver a Sasuke-kun...hoy no hay capitulo u_u**

**jajajaja mentiras aqui esta xD aunque algo tarde :(**

**ha pasado...un buen tiepo :(**

**disculpenme por el retraso pero es que en serio estoy colgada de tiempo...**

**cambiando de tema muchisimas gracias, por sus reviews,me encantaron muchisimo, y por seguirme, de verdad me **

**hace muy feliz que les guste la historia, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras**

**y...espero que puedan controlar el deseo... xD**

**a partir de ahora se me hará muy común decirles:**

_*** Cada capitulo es mejor que el anterior pero menos que el próximo**_

_*** No se disgusten conmigo y quieran matarme por los cortes de capitulo D:**_

**espero que el cap sea de su agrado y porfa perdonen los errores si los hay**

**y no dejen de comentar **

**.**

* * *

**.**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 5

.

.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que había sonado al borde de la histeria, y así era como se sentía. Tenía el pecho tirante y le ardía la piel, pero Sasuke se limitó a quedarse mirándola con una expresión desconcertada en su hermoso rostro. Apretó con más fuerza el puño del paraguas que seguía sujetando sobre sus cabezas. Sakura todavía podía sentir los lugares donde la había tocado, en la cara y en la mano, como si la hubiera dejado marcada.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo conteniendo la risa antes de delatarse, antes de que él viera la verdad. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando para desviar su atención–. No me cabe duda de que sería capaz de lograr todas esas cosas y algunas más. Es usted Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no es así?, famoso en toda Europa.

–No temas –dijo él con tono agrio. Sus ojos negros brillaban en el aire húmedo y gris–. Tal vez sea imprudente con los sentimientos de los demás, pero nunca con mi propia salud.

–Estoy segura de que es usted todo lo que asegura –aseguró Sakura con cierto tono apaciguador.

Sasuke entornó los ojos y apretó los labios, pero ya no la estaba tocando. Lo que significaba que ya no estaba convirtiendo en humo su cerebro y su cuerpo, y Sakura pensó que tendría que estar agradecida por ello.

–No tienes ni idea –murmuró él.

**«Tengo más idea de la que me gustaría»,** pensó ella apartando de sí las vívidas imágenes que le hacían desear lanzarse a lo que sabía que la destruiría. Parecía como si Sasuke Uchiha hubiera sido creado con todas las preferencias de Sakura y sus deseos secretos: el tono aristocrático, la inteligencia rápida, que sugería una mente ágil escondida bajo su famosa indolencia, la arrogancia… El hermoso rostro que le hacía pensar en ángeles y en otras criaturas imposibles.

–Una razón más por la que no puedo permitir que suceda nada entre nosotros –aseguró con la mayor educación que pudo, hablando más para sí misma que para él.

Se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. Se forzó a sonreír serenamente a pesar de la rabia que tenía en su interior.

–Sakura… –comenzó a decir Sasuke.

Pero ella tenía otra carta con la que jugar. Se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó que su sonrisa adquiriera una expresión cercana a la compasión.

–Por supuesto, me siento muy halagada –aseguró con dulzura. Con simpatía.

Supo que había dado la nota adecuada al ver que Sasuke se ponía tenso y entornaba los ojos. Estuvo a punto entonces de abrir la boca y tragarse sus palabras, contarle la verdad. ¿Por qué sentía la absurda necesidad de protegerlo, incluso de sí misma? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Era la lluvia, se dijo con desesperación. La lluvia y un hombre al que nunca tendría que haber conocido.

–Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí –dijo al ver que él se limitaba a quedarse mirándola con gesto ofendido–. Lo siento si he herido sus sentimientos.

–Por favor, señorita Haruno –dijo Sasuke volviendo a recuperar su habitual tono jocoso–. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, yo no tengo sentimientos. Me las arreglaré para sobrevivir a esta decepción.

Para Sakura fue una sorpresa seguir allí de pie, que estuvieran todavía bajo el mismo paraguas, que no se hubiera hecho añicos a sus pies debido a su lacerante tono de voz.

Aquello era bueno, se recordó al sentirse tentada a dejar que aquello la afectara. En lo referente a Sasuke, el antagonismo era lo mejor que podía pasarle. El asomo de ternura, la sospecha de una emoción…, eso supondría su caída. En cambio aquello… aquello podía manejarlo. Sonrió con la mayor frialdad posible.

–Si usted lo dice, señor Uchiha –replicó con tono afilado.

Entonces se dirigió hacia el coche, agradecida por sentir la lluvia en la cara, porque estaba fría. Agradecida por el frío, porque así la liberaba del hechizo en el que se hallaba desde que se había metido con él en el coche, en Londres. Agradecida porque finalmente volvía a ser ella misma.

.

* * *

.

Habría preferido que Sasuke volviera a ser lo que esperaba en los días siguientes: que llegara tarde al trabajo, borracho e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a las secretarias, tal y como todo el mundo esperaba. Pero no fue así.

Por el contrario, resultó que era bueno en su trabajo.

Celebró una conferencia de prensa para anunciar su nueva posición en Hartington, la cual provocó un revuelo en los medios para el que cualquier otra persona habría necesitado invertir una gran cantidad de tiempo y de dinero. Y luego, sencillamente… salió por la ciudad como siempre hacía. Asistió a las fiestas habituales con la gente habitual. Estrellas del pop, modelos y actores. Y allí donde iba, con quienquiera que estuviera y fuera cual fuera el evento, cuando lo fotografiaban, y siempre lo hacían, él hablaba de Hartington. Era consciente de que el hecho de que tuviera un trabajo sería considerado digno de interés, así que no dejaba de hablar de la gala de Hartington en la mansión Uchiha. Sakura empezó a leer enseguida artículos en las revistas del corazón sobre quién estaba en la lista de invitados y quién no, sobre qué artistas tendrían oportunidad de actuar… La clase de repercusión con la que normalmente solo podía fantasear.

Sasuke Uchiha había resultado ser una máquina publicitaria, acostumbrado a utilizar a la prensa para sus propios fines.

–Tu habilidad para manipular a la prensa es realmente impresionante –no pudo por menos que reconocer Sakura en la reunión matinal, con el periódico abierto en la página en la que se hablaba del repentino interés del eterno holgazán Sasuke Uchiha por el mundo empresarial.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si él no habría estado haciendo lo mismo con la prensa durante toda su vida, creando una imagen. Tal vez fuera tan inteligente como había pensado alguna vez. La revelación la hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Lo que no entendía era por qué había decidido malgastar su vida así.

–En absoluto –respondió Sasuke encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros–. Los paparazzi se pasan la vida siguiéndome. Ya era hora de que fueran de alguna utilidad.

–Al parecer todo el mundo quiere ser útil –contestó Sakura, molesta y decidida a no demostrarlo delante de los miembros de su equipo, que seguían mirando a Sasuke cada mañana con arrobo, como si descendiera del monte Olimpo para ir a trabajar.

Apartó la mirada de él y se centró en el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Por suerte, la suya era una profesión de mucha presión que le había enseñado muchos años atrás a aparentar siempre calma, aunque hubiera fuego por todas partes.

Y aunque se sintiera en llamas.

Aquello era lo que quería, se repitió mientras regresaba a su despacho, lejos de miradas inquisidoras. Quería distancia. Quería que él se mantuviera lejos. Así que no había razón para que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando alzó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y se encontró con Sasuke en el umbral.

Esbozó una sonrisa más forzada de lo habitual. Como si aquel raro episodio de la lluvia hubiera sucedido hacía tan solo unos instantes, en lugar de hacía días. Como si creyera que Sasuke podría ver realmente a través de ella y saber que todavía temblaba, que todavía lo deseaba, por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

–Necesito una cita –dijo él alzando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios.

Durante un terrorífico instante, Sakura se preguntó si aquel no sería otro de los sueños tan reales que estaba teniendo con Sasuke y que empezaban de forma tan inocente como aquella antes de convertirse rápidamente en algo carnal.

Pero él se limitó a esperar en el umbral con rostro inexpresivo. Sakura se clavó una uña en la palma de la mano y se sintió aliviada al sentir una punzada de dolor. Estaba despierta. Pero Sasuke seguía ahí.

–Estoy segura de que podrías subastarte por alguna buena causa –aseguró reclinándose en la silla y observándolo–. O tal vez podrías bajar a la calle y anunciar que tienes un hueco en tu agenda social. Estoy segura de que varias mujeres se lanzarán sobre ti al instante.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa coqueta. Había algo especialmente salvaje en él ese día, pensó ella con impotencia. El traje que llevaba puesto le marcaba todos los músculos. El cabello, oscuro y desaliñado, le caía por la frente. Pero más que todo eso, parecía tenso. Decidido. Palabras que nunca habría asociado con aquel hombre deliberadamente lánguido.

Claro que tampoco habría pensado nunca que actuara siguiendo los intereses de Hartington, le susurró una voz, y lo había hecho.

–Son dos opciones atractivas –aseguró él transcurrido un instante–. Pero mis necesidades son más específicas. Tú, para ser exactos.

Sakura sintió que el estómago se le ponía del revés. Cruzó las manos cuidadosamente sobre el regazo para evitar que le temblaran.

–Me estoy quedando sin maneras de decirte que no estoy disponible para ti –dijo con una calma que no sentía. Lo miró a los ojos sin vacilar–. Y también se me está acabando la paciencia.

–He recibido el mensaje, créeme –aseguró Sasuke sin mostrar asomo de arrepentimiento–. Aunque creo que fue la carcajada en mi cara lo que me hizo darme cuenta definitivamente.

–Te pido disculpas si lastimé tu ego –dijo ella fingiendo simpatía–. Tengo que confesar que me parecía que eso era imposible.

–Oh, lo es –contestó Sasuke con naturalidad–. Por eso puedes ahorrarte una nueva charla sobre comportamientos adecuados. Resbala directamente por mi brillante y bella superficie –su boca se curvó en una mueca burlona–. Pero sigo necesitando que esta noche salgas conmigo –sacudió la cabeza cuando ella empezó a protestar–. Es una cuestión de trabajo, por supuesto. Tal vez sea un ególatra redomado, pero sé escuchar de vez en cuando.

Tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella.

–A veces incluso soy capaz de procesar la información que escucho –continuó con tono cargado de ironía–. Es impresionante.

–No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico –aseguró Sakura tratando de parecer firme, pero sintiendo que sonaba innecesariamente resabida.

Sasuke no contestó durante un instante y luego dejó caer con naturalidad el nombre de la más reciente estrella del pop, una joven que había enamorado al país con su primer disco, un logro más dulce todavía porque era la hija de uno de los ex futbolistas más queridos de Inglaterra.

Sakura parpadeó sin entender nada.

–¿Qué tiene que ver ella? –preguntó asombrada.

–Esta noche es la fiesta de su cumpleaños –se explicó Sasuke–. Es un honor estar en la lista de invitados. Va a ser uno de los acontecimientos del año.

–Y naturalmente, tú estás invitado.

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar a lo obvio.

–Pensé que podrías acompañarme y que ambos tratáramos de convencerla para que cantara en la gala –se limitó a exponer–. Sospecho que si yo se lo pido, lo hará. Tiene fijación conmigo desde que era niña.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Conseguir que la estrella pop del momento actuara en la gala de Hartington sería sin duda todo un éxito, pero por alguna razón no fue esa la parte de lo que había dicho con la que se quedó.

–¡Tiene dieciocho años! –le reprendió.

–He dicho que tiene fijación conmigo, no que yo le haya correspondido –respondió él imperturbable–. Además, todo el mundo sabe que yo prefiero las mujeres más mayores, desesperadas y casadas.

Sakura tenía tantas ganas de hablar de sus preferencias sexuales como de arrojarse de la ventana que tenía detrás, pero eso no evitó que se le secara la boca y se la acelerara el pulso.

–Así que eres patético en lugar de predador. Felicidades.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír.

–A las nueve en punto –dijo en voz baja deslizando la mirada por la chaqueta abotonada de Sakura antes de volver a subir la vista y fruncir los labios–. No puedes llevar uno de esos trajes engolados que tanto te gustan delante de los paparazzi si vas conmigo. Y te lo ruego, haz algo con el pelo.

Sus ojos la miraron desafiantes y luego sonrió de nuevo.

Nadie debería tener una sonrisa así, pensó Sakura odiándose por el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas, por el fuego que la atravesó, por su incapacidad para decirle dónde podía meterse sus sugerencias.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó con furia contenida.

Porque ambos sabían que debía ir. Debía ir esa fiesta y debería vestirse para complacerle. Porque no tenía elección, se dijo, porque era su trabajo hacerlo, y sin embargo… se estaba rindiendo, ese era su peor miedo. A Sasuke le brillaban los ojos, triunfales.

–Con eso bastará –dijo con un tono insinuante que la acarició como una pluma–. Y Sakura…, tengo cierta reputación que mantener. No me obligues a escoger un atuendo para ti. Te garantizo que no te va a gustar.

.

* * *

.

Era la mujer más irritante que había conocido en su vida, pensó Sasuke más tarde aquella noche, cuando estaba sentado en un moderno sofá durante la celebración de la impresionante fiesta de cumpleaños celebrada en uno de las discotecas más exclusivas de Londres.

Pero a pesar de estar molesto, no era capaz de apartar la atención de Sakura, que estaba sentada a su lado y se las arreglaba para hacer como si no existiera.

Habría admirado su fortaleza si no hubiera sentido aquella corriente de deseo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

–No convences a nadie con tu actuación –dijo–. Toda la prensa británica sabe que solo estás fingiendo.

–Espera un momento… –murmuró Sakura sin prestarle ninguna atención, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, a reírse de sí mismo. Estaba allí con el gesto torcido en público, lo que no era en absoluto propio de él. Él, que era conocido por su habilidad para hacer que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se rieran y se enamoraran de su sonrisa. No podía apartar la atención de la mujer que tenía al lado, mientras ella tecleaba sin cesar en su maldita agenda electrónica. Le había tomado la palabra en lo que se refería al atuendo. Seguramente tendría que haberlo esperado.

Pero no estaba preparado. Sospechaba que era hermosa bajo su aburrida ropa, por supuesto, pero no sabía cuánto.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, no llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta negro o gris. Había escogido un vestido tan rojo y tan brillante que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear ante el modo en que le caía sobre sus impresionantes piernas, que parecían todavía más largas y más perversas con las sandalias de plataforma alta. El vestido se le sujetaba los senos como a Sasuke le gustaría que hicieran sus manos, le marcaba la cintura como un amante y luego caía en cascada para mostrar solo atisbos de las estupendas piernas que había debajo. Parecía una columna de fuego, y él deseaba que ambos se quemaran en ella. Pero como era Sakura, se había recogido el pelo hacia arriba. En un moño algo menos complicado, eso era cierto, con algunos mechones de cabello rosa sueltos, aunque finalmente tenía un aspecto igual de controlado que el de su habitual estilo. Estaba convencido de que se trataba de un acto de desafío deliberado por su parte.

**«Un paso cada vez»,** pensó Sasuke. Ya estaba mucho más cerca de tenerla desnuda debajo de él, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una obsesión. Se la había presentado a la princesa del pop, quien como él había anticipado, se había mostrado encantada de actuar en la gala. Sakura se había precipitado a confirmar el acuerdo con el representante de la joven mientras Sasuke sufría una serie de proposiciones indecentes que tendrían que haberle resultado más atractivas. Sonrió obedientemente para las cámaras y después la princesa y su séquito se fueron dejando atrás a Sakura, que se concentró en enviar correos a su equipo sobre cómo poner al día el diseño de la gala para mostrar mejor al nuevo talento. Sasuke se quedó sin nada que hacer, excepto pensar en deslizar aquel vestido de seda rojo por sus deliciosas curvas mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de su ardiente piel.

–Muy bien –dijo ella finalmente alzando la vista para mirarlo con ojos triunfales–. Ha sido una idea fantástica. Gracias –se guardó la agenda en el bolso–. Me iré a casa y te veré en la oficina…

–¿A casa? –Sasuke contuvo la inesperada oleada de furia–. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–Por supuesto que hablo en serio –respondió ella con aquella mirada calmada que a él lo sacaba de quicio–. Comprendo que tú estés acostumbrado a acostarte tarde y dormir poco, pero yo necesito más horas de sueño para funcionar.

–Puede que esta sea la fiesta del año –aseguró Sasuke con suavidad señalando con la mano al desfile de famosos, las lámparas de araña y las paredes forradas de magenta con cristales engarzados.

–El año acaba de empezar, es un poco pronto para decir algo así, ¿no crees? –Sakura se encogió de hombros–. Además, creo que las complejidades de las fiestas londinenses son más bien cosa tuya.

–Quiero que te quedes conmigo –le pidió sin rodeos.

Vio como ella se ponía tensa y abría mucho los ojos y Sasuke sonrió.

–Después de todo, este es el lugar perfecto para hacerle publicidad a la gala, ¿no te parece? Quién sabe a qué otras celebridades podemos convencer para que asistan.

Los ojos de Sakura parecían recelosos. Y furiosos, notó con creciente interés. ¿Por qué tendría que estar furiosa? Sasuke sospechaba que lo sabía. Él también sentía la cuerda que los rodeaba. La atracción. La diferencia estaba en que él no luchaba contra ella.

–¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Sakura con el tono de quien está convencido que no se ha perdido nada–. Tenía la impresión de que recolectar famosos era tu trabajo. Un trabajo que haces muy bien, por cierto –señaló con la mano a la gente que los rodeaba–. Además, este tipo de gente es la tuya.

–¿Famosos? –preguntó él sin ganas–. ¿Increíblemente atractivos? ¿Ricos y bien relacionados?

–Aburridos –lo corrigió Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Desesperados. Como estaría cualquiera cuyo valor residiera únicamente en la cantidad de veces que aparece en las revistas.

Sasuke se reclinó en el sofá y observó el rubor que cruzó el rostro de Sakura. **«Pasión»,** pensó satisfecho. Y a ella no le gustaba sentirla.

Pero a él sí.

–¿Lo contrario a la profunda relevancia social y filosófica de planificar eventos para unos grandes almacenes? –preguntó con voz dulce para picarla.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos echaban chispas cuando miró.

–Yo tengo un trabajo –murmuró apretando los dientes–. Un trabajo que se me da muy bien. Mi valía procede de mis logros, no del apellido de mi padre.

Aquello habría sido un duro golpe para un hombre menos acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, y en términos mucho más ofensivos. Sasuke se relajó en el sofá, estiró el brazo en el respaldo y sonrió.

–Acabas de decir que yo también soy bueno en ese mismo trabajo –dijo con tono deliberadamente insultante–. No creo entonces que sea muy difícil.

–¿Hay algo difícil para ti? –preguntó Sakura con voz iracunda apretando los puños en el regazo–. ¿O solo flotas por la vida haciendo comentarios socarrones, siendo el niño mimado de los paparazzi y poco más? Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo.

Sasuke estaba incómodamente excitado, y encantado con su furia aunque estuviera dirigida directamente contra él. Después de todo, podía con ella. La furia no le molestaba, por lo general solo le intrigaba, ya que él raramente daba rienda suelta a la suya. Pero era un hombre, y las palabras de Sakura le provocaban deseos de enseñarle varias cosas.** «Pronto»,** pensó mirándola con expresión posesiva.** «Muy pronto».**

–¿Estamos hablando de máscaras, Sakura? –le preguntó con voz pausada girándose un tanto para aspirar su olor–. Porque estoy deseando hablar de la tuya. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

–De convertirme en ti, por supuesto –le espetó ella al instante con su acostumbrada frialdad y con el ardor que él sabía que subyacía–. Convertirme en alguien parecido a ti. Un zombie con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

–Eso hiere mis sentimientos –comenzó a decir Sasuke conteniendo una sonrisa.

–No tienes sentimientos –le atajó ella–. Sé muy bien que no los tienes.

Sasuke esperó a que sus miradas se cruzaran antes de responder.

–Los dos sabemos que dirías cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la farsa de que no me deseas. Que no sientes lo que hay entre nosotros, la atracción. ¿Qué sucedería si dijeras la verdad, Sakura?

A su alrededor seguía la fiesta, un remolino de risas y música y una sucesión de rostros intercambiables. Pero Sasuke apenas era consciente de nada. Solo estaba aquel sofá olvidado en un rincón oscuro de la enorme estancia. Solo estaba aquella mujer. Solo estaba su deseo.

–Oh –jadeó ella sin apartar la vista y entornando los ojos–. No lo había entendido. Se trata de tu ego, ¿verdad? No he caído a tus pies suplicando tus atenciones, así que debe tratarse de una gran conspiración. Tiene que haber una explicación detallada. Máscaras y ficciones.

–En absoluto –aseguró Sasuke sin poder evitar el tono jocoso–. Solo quiero la verdad.

–Aquí va la verdad entonces –dijo Sakura con tono fogoso.

Se acercó más. Sasuke solo tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y podría saborearla.

–Soy todo oídos –murmuró. La risa había desaparecido. Todo su ser estaba centrado en aquella boca carnosa que tenía tan cerca.

La sonrisa de Sakura resultó cortante como una cuchilla y su voz resonó como un látigo.

–Si tuviera que hacer una lista con todas las cosas que odio de un hombre, cada uno de los rasgos de tu carácter estaría en la lista.

–No me cabe ninguna duda –aseguró Sasuke alzando la mirada para dar con la de ella–. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me quieres tener dentro de ti. Ahora mismo. Toda la noche. Hasta que no puedas seguir soportando el placer.

Vio su jadeo silencioso, vio cómo ella palidecía, pero sobre todo vio el calor en la profundidad de sus hades. El deseo carnal.

Era suya, pensó.

–Tu vanidad solo es comparable con la profundidad de tu error –consiguió decir Sakura, pero lo dijo con un hilo de voz y tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

–Los hechos siguen siendo los mismos –la provocó.

–No te deseo –aseguró ella remarcando cada palabra–. ¿Te ha quedado suficientemente claro? Me aburres.

Pero no se apartó. De hecho, acercó su cuerpo todavía un poco más.

Sasuke la observó durante un largo instante. La música sonaba con fuerza. Había muchísima gente allí dentro, pero él solo podía ver a Sakura. Entonces, sin romper el contacto visual, extendió la mano y presionó los dedos sobre la delicada hendidura de su cuello, allí donde su piel era suave como la seda y ardiente al contacto.

–Mentirosa –susurró salvando la distancia que había entre ellos, y se apoderó de la boca de Sakura.

.

* * *

.

**TTwTT Dios ya sé que terminó en la mejor pate, pero no es mi culpa D': ... En fin tendremos que esperar a ver como Sakura sale de esta sana y salva... xD espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentando Pd: (como otra nota común) * no lleguen al orgasmo antes de que acabe el fic:**

_**.**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**alma-am**_

_**Golden Queen Galatea**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**nadeshiko-uchiha**_

_**kaoru-uchiha**_

_**.**_

**ya saben, tienen que devolver a Sasuke si quieren conti u_u**

**espero y lo disfruten mucho xD**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo chicas :3**

**para mi es un placer saludar a toda la pervertida y secuestradora audiencia xD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, de verdad que me hace muy feliz,**

**es más creo que podría ponerme a saltar de dicha en este momento, pero no lo haré porque mi mamá está cerca ¬¬'**

**en fin muchisimas gracias , y traten de no explotar con este cap y con el sensual playboy :D**

**ahh y no lo olviden:**

_*** Cada capitulo es mejor que el anterior pero menos que el próximo**_

_*** No se disgusten conmigo y quieran matarme por los cortes de capitulo D:**_

_** * no lleguen al orgasmo antes de que acabe el fic xD**_

_**Feliz lectura c:**_

**.**

* * *

.

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 6

.

.

En general, los primeros besos eran suaves y delicados. Sasuke no fue ninguna de las dos cosas. Se apoderó de su boca sin vacilación, como si le perteneciera, como si Sakura fuera suya y tuviera derecho a arrasar con ella.

Fue como si una bomba hiciera explosión en su interior y la dejara débil. Deseosa. Le ardían los senos. Los pezones se le endurecieron. Y Sasuke seguía besándola, tomando su boca con un ardor que la hizo temblar contra él.

La besó con una exigencia carnal, con una certeza arrogante que la atravesó como una flecha. Como si toda su vida la hubiera llevado inexorablemente a aquel momento, a la incomparable sensación de sus labios en los de ella, provocando que el deseo nadara por sus venas e impidiendo que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que besarlo a su vez. Como si no hubiera hecho nunca otra cosa. Como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía.

Alzó la mano y olvidó por qué lo había hecho cuando encontró los duros contornos de su pecho, la leve aspereza de barba de su mandíbula. Cada nueva sensación provocaba en ella una oleada de deseo más fuerte y arrebatadora que la anterior.

Olvidó dónde estaban. Olvidó por qué estaba enfadada con él, por qué no debería permitir que se apoderara de su boca con tanta pericia y talento y le deslizara la mano por el pelo para sujetarle la cabeza mientras la saboreaba una y otra vez.

Sin levantar la boca de la de ella, sin darle un instante para respirar y recuperarse, Sasuke pasó sus poderosos brazos por la cintura de Sakura y la colocó sobre su regazo. Murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender y luego volvió a reclamar su boca.

Aquello era demasiado. Sasuke estaba por todas partes, duro bajo sus muslos, y con aquella boca que lo tomaba todo hasta que Sakura no pudo pensar ya en nada. Solo podía sentir el calor, el ardor. Una de las manos de Sasuke permanecía en su pelo, y sintió en alguna dimensión lejana que le estaba deshaciendo el moño. Las horquillas caían bajo su impaciente caricia y su melena rosa cayó en cascada a su alrededor, protegiéndolos y escudándolos. La otra mano de Sasuke trazó un camino indolente desde su mejilla hasta el cuello, por el brazo desnudo hasta asentarse en la cadera.

Sakura llevó las manos hacia sus fuertes y esculpidos hombros y luego las subió hacia sus pómulos como si quisiera sujetarlo, entenderlo. Como si pudiera retenerlo allí, besándolo como no había besado nunca a nadie, como si Sasuke hubiera encendido una luz en su interior.

Nunca había sentido una desesperación igual, un deseo tan insistente. Estaba perdida en él. Y Sasuke seguía haciéndole el amor en la boca como si pudiera seguir haciéndolo eternamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

El destello no tuvo sentido para ella en un principio, aunque se apartó y parpadeó mareada mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Pero luego hubo otro destello y después otro, y entonces se dio cuenta, alarmada, de que se trataba de una cámara.

–No les hagas caso –murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de acariciarla.

La realidad cayó entonces sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría. Durante un instante se quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke. No podía hablar. Las palabras cruzaron por su mente duras y acusadoras, desesperadas y suplicantes, y ninguna de ellas se acercaba a describir lo que sentía. Lo que significaba para ella ser la última de su interminable desfile de mujeres intercambiables. En eso se había convertido, a pesar de todos sus años de sacrificio y trabajo duro, de ambición y negación. Al parecer, lo único que hacía falta era un vestido rojo y el playboy más desvergonzado del mundo para que la vida se transformara en su peor pesadilla.

Se puso de pie de un salto y puso distancia entre sus cuerpos ardientes, permitiendo que su melena la rodeara y confiando en que le cubriera el rostro y ocultara su identidad ante las cámaras. Deseaba desesperadamente no tener que pasar por los siguientes y terribles momentos, poder desaparecer en una nube de humo y evitar las consecuencias de su inconsciente comportamiento.

Sasuke le agarró la muñeca con su elegante y fuerte mano antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba allí espatarrado en el sofá como una especie de dios disoluto. Sakura quiso gritar, maldecir, lanzarle cosas. Estropear aquel rostro hermoso, como si con eso pudiera evitar la facilidad con la que había caído en sus garras.

Contuvo lo que parecía ser un sollozo, pero no podía ser. No lo permitiría. Había demasiada gente, demasiadas cámaras. Y también estaba Sasuke.

–No me toques –consiguió decir tragando el nudo de saliva que tenía en la garganta y las lágrimas que amenazaban con dejarla expuesta–. ¿No has hecho bastante esta noche?

–Sakura… –comenzó a decir él en voz baja, pero ella no le escuchó.

Sasuke estaba hecho de mentiras y de seducción, tenía que irse. Tenía que pensar. ¿Cómo iba a reparar el daño? Parecía como si hubiera estallado de verdad una bomba y ella fuera los escombros repartidos por todas partes. No quedaba nada de la Sakura que había sido antes de que la besara así.

Pero moriría antes de dejar que Sasuke lo viera.

Liberó la muñeca, consciente, gracias al brillo de sus ojos oscuros, de que él lo había permitido. Luego se dio la vuelta sobre los talones, ignoró la palabrota que Sasuke musitó entre dientes y se perdió entre la gente. Se abrió camino entre las miradas ávidas de las cámaras y se dirigió hacia el ascensor que la sacaría de aquel lío.

Ojalá pudiera huir de sí misma con igual facilidad.

Escuchó la voz de su madre en el interior de su cabeza.

**–Algún día te buscarás la ruina por un hombre que no vale la pena, igual que las demás. Ya lo verás. Entonces tal vez no seas tan orgullosa y altanera.**

Sakura sintió una oleada de muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era orgullo o altanería. Tal vez nadie podía escapar a su destino. Tal vez había sido una ingenua al intentarlo con tanta fuerza durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo del elegante hotel, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso en el piso superior, tras el fuerte muro de seguridad que solo el famoso rostro de Sasuke había conseguido traspasar. Suspiró con un sonido cercano al sollozo.

Las llaves. La cartera. La agenda. ¿Cómo iba a marcharse sin ellas? ¿Adónde iría?

Se detuvo y sintió las piernas temblorosas. Todavía respiraba con dificultad y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

–Sakura.

Por supuesto, la había seguido. Era el campeón absoluto de aquel juego y ella había perdido. No era posible odiarse más de lo que Sakura se odiaba en aquel momento.

No se dio la vuelta, pero sintió de alguna manera el momento en el que Sasuke se acercó más. Sintió un inevitable soplo de aire caliente en la nuca que le llegó hasta los senos y luego descendió a la entrepierna, transformándose en fuego. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y dejó de hacerlo. Igual que se forzó a levantar la cabeza y cruzarse con su penetrante mirada cuando él se colocó delante de ella.

El mundo desapareció durante un instante. El ornamental vestíbulo, con sus enormes jarrones y sus arreglos florales se desvaneció y solo quedó Sasuke.

–Diría que has salido huyendo de mí –dijo Sasuke con voz pausada y mirada demasiado perspicaz para un hombre supuestamente superficial–, si no supiera que eso es imposible. Las mujeres corren hacia mí, no huyen de mí.

–No debo haber recibido esa nota –respondió Sakura tratando de utilizar su mismo tono jovial. Pero la voz la traicionó. Sonó demasiado frágil, demasiado emocional.

Él le tendió la mano sin decir nada más, y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que llevaba su bolso. Tragó saliva y lo agarró procurando no tocarlo. Sabía que eso volvería a encender el fuego, y no era tan tonta para pensar que podría alejarse dos veces de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo en ese momento.

–Nunca te habría imaginado en el papel de Cenicienta –dijo Sasuke todavía con aquel tono jovial.

Pero ella veía algo mucho más oscuro e intenso en su rostro, en su mirada. Como si él supiera también que habían estado bailando alrededor del mismo campo de minas, de las mismas arenas movedizas. Que un paso en falso los calcinaría a ambos.

–Odio a Cenicienta –aseguró Sakura tratando de mantener firme la espina dorsal. De respirar. De controlar–. No hay necesidad de llevar unos zapatos tan precarios que puedas perderlos si tienes que salir corriendo. ¿Y por qué era tan importante ese baile para ella? Más le habría valido buscar un trabajo en lugar de buscar un príncipe.

–Creo que te estás saltando la esencia del cuento –dijo Sasuke alzando sus oscuras cejas–. Adrede.

Sakura no sabía por qué estaba allí de pie mirándolo. No entendía por qué el momento resultaba tan intenso y, al mismo tiempo, tan frágil, ni por qué no parecía capaz de escapar, como sabía que debería hacer.

–Ven a casa conmigo –dijo Sasuke.

Era una orden, no una proposición. Y lo que aterrorizó a Sakura fue que se sintió tentada a dejarse llevar por las exigencias de su cuerpo. A rendirse a él y al placer que sabía que le podría dar. Que ya le había dado, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

Pero fue el miedo lo que la puso en movimiento. Se escuchó suspirar, o tal vez trató de hablar, pero el caso fue que lo esquivó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del vestíbulo. No había nada que pudiera ganar discutiendo, no podía confiar en sí misma cuando lo tenía cerca. Era así de fácil. Tenía que huir de él, del hechizo que parecía haber lanzado sobre ella.

Fuera la noche era húmeda y fría, pero Sakura agradeció ambas sensaciones y jadeó ligeramente al sentir la bofetada del frío.

–Esto es absurdo –dijo Sasuke a su espalda con tono impaciente–. Hace un tiempo horrible. Vas a pillar una pulmonía.

–En estos momentos, sería preferible –contestó ella sin pensar.

Entonces escuchó su risa y se dio la vuelta porque sintió sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos y el mundo volvió a tambalearse de nuevo, y no había nada más que aquellos ojos oscuros y hermosos.

–¿Prefieres el destino de una heroína de ópera que pasar un instante más en mi compañía? –preguntó Sasuke con cierta burla.

Si hubiera sido otro hombre, Sakura habría pensado que había herido sus sentimientos. Pero se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía sentimientos, como él mismo había asegurado.

–Sí –aseguró ella, y alzó la barbilla deseando que con ese gesto bastara para aclararle las ideas–. Tisis. Tuberculosis. Cualquiera de las dos enfermedades sería mejor que verme fotografiada como una más de las desventuradas mujeres que caen en las garras del famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

La noche estaba oscura y la lluvia parecía difuminar los contornos de las cosas, pero a pesar de todo, Sakura habría jurado que lo había herido en cierto modo. Y lo más extraño de todo fue su propia reacción. Sintió deseos de disculparse, de consolarlo. De hacer desaparecer aquel asomo de vulnerabilidad.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando.

–No te preocupes –los dedos de Sasuke se flexionaron ligeramente contra su piel antes de soltarla–. No creo que nadie te haya reconocido ni creo que les importe. Dudo que ni siquiera llegue a los periódicos.

–Me alegro mucho –le espetó Sakura sin entender por qué de pronto estaba tan enfadada con él. Se abrazó a sí misma para cubrir de forma distraída los rincones que él había dejado vacantes.

–Sakura –pronunció su nombre a medio camino entre el suspiro y la maldición–. Ven a casa conmigo –le repitió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente–. Por favor.

–Pero… –no parecía capaz de terminar la frase, no parecía capaz de romper aquel extraño encantamiento.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante un breve espacio de tiempo. Los coches pasaban a su lado en la calle. El portero vestido con la librea tradicional paró un taxi con un silbido.

–Ven conmigo… –repitió Sasuke con un susurro tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura no podía hablar ni moverse. Sintió como se tambaleaba ligeramente, como si él estuviera tirando de una cadena invisible. Ella ya sabía demasiado: que su cuerpo era fuerte, cálido e increíblemente masculino. Que podía despertar un fuego en ella solo con mirarla mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre ambos.

Sintió cómo la brecha de la soledad se abría paso en su interior recordándole todas las noches que había pasado sola, todos los años que se había negado la posibilidad de ser mujer, todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma para ser distinta a su madre, a su propio pasado. A lo que le había sucedido. Luego Sasuke la había tocado y había vuelto a ser una mujer.

**«Finalmente»,** le susurró una voz interior. Y aquella palabra resonó en su interior dejando marcas. Cicatrices. Quería extender la mano y tomar la suya más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nada en su vida. Era demasiado bueno haciendo aquello, pensó algo mareada. Y fue aquella repentina chispa de realidad lo que le dio el valor y la fuerza para apartarse de él. Para verlo de verdad otra vez, en lugar de sentirlo.

Para recordar exactamente quién era y lo que hacía, y por qué conocía los botones exactos que había que pulsar para tentarla. Podría seducir a una gárgola de piedra. Seguramente ya lo había hecho. Y si el corazón le dolía, sería otro secreto que aprendería a guardar. Y a ocultar allí donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo y utilizarlo en su contra.

–No puedo –susurró–. Y no lo haré.

Entonces se apartó de él, cegada pero decidida, y no volvió a respirar hasta que hubo entrado en el taxi más cercano y cerrado la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Entrar en la reunión matinal del día siguiente con una sonrisa en la cara y exudando la mayor profesionalidad posible fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Sakura había tenido que hacer en su vida.

De haber podido, habría llamado diciendo que estaba enferma. Pero tenía la sospecha de que hacer eso sería muy revelador y le otorgaría a Sasuke más ventaja de la que ya tenía sobre ella. No podía permitirse esa posibilidad.

**«Soy mi propia heroína»,** le había dicho él, y ahora Sakura se temía que también fuera la suya. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y solo había besado. Si hubiera hecho algo más…, pero mejor era no seguir por aquel camino.

–Buenos días –dijo Sasuke con el resto del equipo cuando ella entró en la sala de conferencias.

No había necesidad de mirarlo directamente, se dijo mientras ocupaba su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y se dirigía con seguridad a los allí reunidos. No había necesidad de hacer algo tan estúpido, y además ella ya estaba blindada contra aquel sol en particular. Ya había coqueteado con sus peores miedos, no necesitaba acrecentar sus pecados.

Pero desagraciadamente tuvo que mirarlo cuando salió el tema de la gala. Dirigió la vista hacia él y se sorprendió al ver que, aunque estuviera sentado de manera despreocupada, tenía los ojos clavados en la tableta que tenía delante. Tendría que habérselo tomado como una tregua, pero sintió un vacío en el pecho.

–Tenemos excelentes noticias –dijo con tirantez y molesta con su propia debilidad–. Una vez más, nuestra más reciente incorporación al equipo ha demostrado ser una baza de gran valor para Hartington. Si quiere explicarnos su última jugada, señor…

No termino de decir **«señor Uchiha»,** porque él levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos negros echando chispas de furia. Retándola a llamarlo de usted después de lo que había sucedido. Después de que ambos hubieran ardido en el mismo fuego.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Sakura sintió cómo se sonrojaba y tuvo miedo de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

–Si quieres explicarnos, Sasuke –dijo sabiendo nada más hacerlo que no tendría que haber capitulado, que tendría que haber evitado aquel brillo de satisfacción masculina en sus ojos. Sasuke había ganado algo que ella no podía permitirse perder.

No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, se dijo mientras él empezaba a hablar. Le vio jugar con el público que tenía delante, con aquella sonrisa pagada de sí misma y con aquel modo de hablar que tenía a todo el mundo encandilado.

Y a ella también.

Lo cierto es que era exactamente como su madre había predicho que sería.

Sakura dejó que aquella idea tomara forma durante un instante. Era una conclusión impactante y cruel, pero era cierta. ¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Sasuke Uchiha no poseía ni una sola característica que lo redimiera, y sin embargo ella se había derretido al menor contacto con él.

Pensó en aquellos extraños momentos bajo la lluvia, en la puerta del hotel la noche anterior. Pensó en la arrebatada expresión de sus ojos, como si Sasuke sintiera la misma oleada de confusa emoción que ella.

Pero apartó bruscamente de su mente aquella idea.

Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, pero no permitiría que la destruyera. No permitiría que todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente desapareciera con tanta facilidad. No se convertiría en lo que su madre le había dicho que sería.

Ni entonces ni nunca.

.

* * *

.

Esperaba una recepción fría. Esperaba incluso que Sakura actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero Sasuke no estaba preparado para que Sakura Haruno, la mujer más decidida y difícil que había conocido en su vida, evitara completamente su mirada. Que se sonrojara en público. Y que luego se precipitara hacia la puerta cuando la reunión terminó, como si tuviera planeado salir huyendo de él.

Quería sentir algo parecido al triunfo, pero no fue así. Era otra cosa, algo más cercano a la ira lo que se apoderó de él.

–¿Sakura? –la llamó sin molestarse en levantarse del asiento, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el resto del equipo lo oyera–. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Vio cómo a ella se le tensaba la espalda, pero cuando se dio la vuelta tenía otra vez aquella sonrisa cosida en la cara. Tal vez solo él podía ver el rubor de sus elegantes pómulos. Tal vez solo él había visto la tormenta en aquellos ojos hades.

Sakura esperó en la puerta sonriendo e intercambiando algunas palabras con su equipo, y luego cerró tras el último de ellos, dejándolos atrapados en la enorme pecera de la sala de conferencias. Había cristal en tres paredes y estaba situada en medio de los despachos de la oficina, así que cualquiera podría echar un vistazo y ver lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke se preguntó si eso la haría sentirse a salvo. A él le hacía sentirse… nervioso. Permaneció en su sitio con la enorme y brillante mesa entre ellos, porque sabía que si se ponía de pie le pondría las manos encima, y si la tocaba otra vez, no creía que fuera capaz de parar.

–Ese es el traje más feo que he visto en mi vida –le dijo en voz baja–. No imagino dónde compras esas cosas. Pagas para oscurecer deliberadamente tu figura y tu belleza natural.

–¿De esto era de lo que querías hablar a solas? –preguntó ella con voz helada echando chispas por sus ojos hades–. ¿De mis gustos en moda?

–Yo diría más bien de tu falta de gusto –contestó él con indolencia.

–Te diré, para tu información, que este traje es de un diseñador de fama mundial –aseguró Sakura con tirantez–. Si eso es todo, tengo que…

–Sakura –le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre. Le gustaba cómo sus ojos se oscurecían al escucharlo.

–No vamos a hablar de ello –afirmó ella apretando los labios–. No volveremos a mencionarlo. Me siento apesadumbrada por mi comportamiento y supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo…

–A mí no –Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente.

–¡Pues deberías! –le espetó con voz seca.

Se aclaró la garganta y se atusó el pelo con la palma de la mano. No era necesario, ya que estaba otra vez pulcramente recogido en su típico moño. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en su maravillosa melena: su espesor, su aroma… Los delicados gemidos de Sakura contra su boca.

–Te agradecería que no me dijeras cómo debo sentirme –dijo con suavidad.

Era solo una manera de hablar, se dijo Sasuke. Solo para remarcar su punto de vista. No significaba que sintiera nada.

Sakura apartó la vista y él se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra sí misma, tal vez para recuperar el control. Él quería que perdiera ese control para siempre. Ya lo había saboreado y quería más, quería que fuera salvaje y libre.

–No tengo tiempo para esto –dijo ella finalmente–. Ni para esto ni para… lo que sucedió. Solo puedo pensar en la gala.

Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que estaba desesperada. Se dijo que quería que así fuera. Eso siempre le había funcionado en el pasado. Ignoró la voz interior que insistía en que aquella mujer no era como las demás, que Sakura podía ver cómo era él realmente.

–Todo trabajo y nada de placer –dijo burlón, alarmado por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

–Tengo la sensación de que no estás familiarizado con este tema –le espetó. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego volvió a hablar con tono más suave–. Es maravilloso que puedas ayudarnos tanto, que tus relaciones nos sean tan útiles. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mi florista sea una diva o que la empresa de seguridad esté cambiando constantemente el presupuesto. Y esas son las cosas que requieren mi atención. No tú.

–¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó él como sin darle importancia.

Aunque no era una cuestión para tomarse a la ligera y Sasuke lo sabía.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando durante un largo instante hasta que él sintió algo parecido a una punzada de vergüenza en la boca del estómago, si bien sabía que no podía tratarse de eso. Era inmune, sin duda.

–No vuelvas a sacar este tema –le dijo con voz dulce y firme al mismo tiempo. Controlada–. No es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía tan bien como conocía sus propias mentiras. Para él resultaba obvio.

Pero las paredes que los rodeaban eran de cristal y había demasiados ojos mirándolos desde todas partes, así que Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que ver como se marchaba de su lado.

Otra vez.

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? o más bien...¿cómo terminaron ustedes? saben a lo que me refiero verdad? xD yo por mi parte termine con la cabeza muy acalorada sin contar otras cosas y preparense porque esto es sólo el principio...De nuevo les agradezco su apoyo y sus lindas palabras que siempre me levantan el animo y me impulsan a continuar c':**

_**.**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**GreeceSJL**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**Golden Queen Galatea**_

_**alma-am**_

_**.**_

**Gracias,Thank you, arigato, spasibo y...no recuerdo más idiomas :3**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**Estoy contentisima de que les haya gustado el cap anterior, y me he muerto de risa**

**con algunos de sus reviews xD**

**estoy pensando sinceramente en actualizar más pronto porque ya recibí**

**avisos de lectoras que amenazan con invadir mi hogar en busca de contii D: ...y por si lo hacen**

**estoy disponible los miercoles, y los viernes c: , sientanse libres de dejarse llevar completamente...ok no ._.**

**espero disfruten este cap, que entre otras cosas es bastante revelador :D**

**y no lo olviden:**

_*** Cada capitulo es mejor que el anterior pero menos que el próximo**_

_*** No se disgusten conmigo y quieran matarme por los cortes de capitulo D:**_

_*** no lleguen al orgasmo antes de que acabe el fic xD**_

_**Feliz lectura c:**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 7

.

.

Había una gran cantidad de fiestas espectaculares a las que Sasuke podría haber asistido, desde inauguraciones de discotecas hasta cumpleaños y estrenos de cine. En todos ellos habría inevitablemente mujeres con vestidos ajustados que le sonreirían y le ofrecerían cualquier cosa que él pudiera desear. Su atención. Su interés. Sus cuerpos. A ellas mismas servidas en bandeja de plata. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a adivinar, había escogido pasar aquel jueves por la noche sentado solo en su despacho mirando hacia las frías calles de marzo en lugar de estar abajo disfrutando.

Se apartó del escritorio y se pasó las manos por el pelo, molesto consigo mismo. Tal vez aquel no fuera un sentimiento particularmente nuevo para alguien tan comprometido con su propia destrucción como Sasuke, pero sí lo era la causa que lo motivaba.

Había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo que le habían encargado, la mayoría relacionado con las relaciones públicas del relanzamiento de Hartington, y la parte de marketing y planes de venta asociada a ello. Estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás al descubrir que se le daba bien el marketing además de las relaciones públicas. Aunque suponía que tenía sentido. Después de todo, llevaba metido en su propia guerrilla de marketing por encontrar su propia identidad desde que era un niño.

Primero, cuando decidió de pequeño que si iban a castigarlo con dureza tanto si se portaba bien como si se portaba mal, se aseguraría de portarse realmente mal. Y luego, por supuesto, cuando se pasaba el tiempo que estaba en casa desviando la violenta atención de su padre de sus hermanos más pequeños por todos los medios posibles. Pensaba que era mejor que él recibiera los golpes en lugar de los pequeños. Además, le proporcionaba un placer enfermizo comportarse como si realmente fuera la peor pesadilla de su padre.

**«¿Esto es lo peor que puedes hacer?»,** retaba al habitualmente borracho Fugaku por muy fuerte que fuera el golpe o venenoso el insulto. Hiciera lo que hiciera su padre, Sasuke siempre se reía. Aunque le doliera. Siempre se las arreglaba para enfurecerlo todavía más y centrar la atención de aquel malnacido en un objetivo capaz de soportar el abuso.

Para sus hermanos había sido, y al parecer seguía siendo, el granuja encantador al que resultaba imposible tomar en serio, pero que era capaz de hacerles reír y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cruel amo y señor de la mansión Uchiha.

Para su padre, por su parte, había sido un demonio retador e irrespetuoso que nunca tenía el miedo que debía tener.

Tal vez debido a los papeles que había tenido que asumir tan pronto, Sasuke descubrió desde niño que solo hacía falta sugerir unos cuantos puntos vitales para que todo el mundo llegara a las conclusiones concretas que él buscaba, como si se les hubiera ocurrido a ellos. En realidad todo era una cuestión de marketing con un poco de relaciones públicas para hacerlo brillar.

Solo había intentado ser sincero una vez en su vida, y no había terminado bien. Apretó los labios al recordar a Sora y cómo esta le había roto el corazón. No había vuelto a cometer aquel error. Cuando ella lo dejó, decidió que era mucho más fácil ser lo que la gente esperaba que fuera. Mucho más seguro y cómodo.

Lo que significaba, por extraño que pareciera, que se le daba bien el puesto que le habían asignado en Hartington. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? No pudo evitar sonreír. Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en lo que siempre había sido su peor pesadilla: un oficinista. Y por elección propia. Resultaba extraordinario.

El edificio, representativo y antiguo, estaba oscuro y en silencio. Los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban resonaban ligeramente por los vacíos pasillos. Quedaban pocos empleados por allí a esas horas de la noche de un jueves, pero había algo en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar habitualmente bullicioso que le atraía.

Sentado tras la mesa de su enorme escritorio, Sasuke miró por la ventana preguntándose si, a ojos de un observador, sería tan fraudulento como él se sentía. El repentino e inexplicable hombre de negocios, el nuevo empresario. Pero no parecía capaz de reunir la energía necesaria para pasearse por la ciudad como siempre hacía, con su desgastada máscara pública, dispuesto a tontear delante de las cámaras como se esperaba de él. Parecía como si el Sasuke Uchiha que tanto había luchado por presentarle al mundo ya no se ajustara a él como debería y no supiera qué hacer al respecto.

Nadie conocía la verdad sobre Sasuke Uchiha y le gustaba que así fuera. Era mejor mantenerse en silencio y que pensaran que era un estúpido en lugar de discutir y verse de pronto teniendo que cumplir unas responsabilidades que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance. Sasuke estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de fracaso. Esa era, entre otras, la razón por la que mantenía en secreto el don que tenía para manejar el dinero y permitía que el mundo pensara que vivía de la caridad de ciertas benefactoras desesperadas, como si fuera una sanguijuela.

No quería pensar en la razón de que aquellas líneas que tanto defendía parecían estar borrosas últimamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el deseo de impresionar a nadie, que le parecía una broma contra sí mismo aquella recién adquirida compulsión por hacerlo.

Pero sabía que era cierto. Quería que Sakura Haruno pensara bien de él. No se le ocurría ni una sola razón para ello, pero allí estaba y le resultaba imposible negarlo. Era absurdo, suicida y, sin embargo, no conseguía quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza. El modo cortante en que le hablaba, como si esperara más de él cuando debería saber que era conocido precisamente por no tener nada que ofrecer. El respeto de sus ojos hades cuando se descubrió que no solo era bueno para las relaciones públicas, sino que también podía elaborar un plan de marketing. El modo en que lo había mirado aquella noche en el vestíbulo del hotel, como si pudiera ver a través de él hasta llegar a lugares cuya existencia llevaba tanto tiempo negando que casi los había olvidado.

Se estaba volviendo un sentimental, pensó molesto consigo mismo. ¿Qué vendría después? Podría empezar a hablar de su desgraciada infancia. Tal vez podría escribir unas memorias en las que se compadecería de sí mismo y recorrer los platós de televisión soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo para despertar la simpatía por el pobre niño rico que fue. No se le ocurría pensar en nada más patético.

Así que pensó en Sakura. Seguía siendo un misterio para él, y hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría algo así. No entendía por qué Sakura era tan distinta. Por qué se le resistía. Lo había dejado plantado en dos ocasiones. Dos. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que alguien negara aquella química tan explosiva que había entre ellos, tanto que se había olvidado completamente de sí mismo en aquella fiesta, había olvidado incluso donde estaban. ¿Qué sentido tenía negar algo tan elemental? No era fácil encontrar una química así. Sin duda Sakura lo sabía. O tal vez no, pensó frotándose la mandíbula con una mano. Tal vez estuviera tan asombrada como él.

No le daba la impresión de que hubiera tenido un batallón de amantes. Tal vez no fuera consciente de que debería perseguir aquel tipo de conexión como si fuera el Santo Grial. Sakura era tan fuerte, tan contenida… y sin embargo, ¿qué sabía en realidad de ella?

Sasuke se reclinó en la cómoda silla de la oficina y pensó en ello. Era muy consciente de que Sakura se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Tan en serio que había empezado a contagiarle a él de un modo que no le hacía sentirse cómodo. El hecho de que estuviera pensando en ella sentado en su despacho, en lugar de estar en una bañera caliente con mujeres seductoras cuyo nombre no tendría que aprenderse, decía mucho de la situación, pensó estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Sabía que Sakura era rápida y lista y que no se dejaba intimidar lo más mínimo ni por su famoso apellido ni por su innegable atractivo. Sabía que decía lo que pensaba y que era capaz de arrojarle sus propias palabras a la cara como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

Incluso sabía que, en cierto modo, disfrutaba de la relación deliciosamente combativa que tenían. A Sasuke le resultaba sorprendentemente adictiva y había visto en la expresión de sus ojos que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Sospechaba que se vestía como una dama victoriana para ocultar el cuerpo perfecto que él había visto cubierto de seda y que había sentido con sus propias manos. Sabía que ocultaba a la vista aquella gloriosa melena, algo que para él era una ofensa contra la estética. ¿Por qué permitiría una mujer que le creciera el cabello de aquella manera tan salvaje y sexy para luego pasarse la vida recogiéndolo y tratando de domarlo?

Sakura era un misterio, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban demasiado los misterios. No saber dejaba demasiadas cosas al azar y a él, demasiado inquieto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sasuke tecleó su nombre en el buscador de Internet para ver si encontraba alguna información más. Había páginas y páginas de enlaces con su nombre, pero ninguna de ellas era «su» Sakura.

Recorrió con indolencia la lista tratando de imaginar a la Sakura que conocía como asistente de producción en Los Ángeles, como concertista de piano en Canadá o como misionera en Costa de Marfil. Luego su mirada se deslizó sobre un enlace que no parecía tener relación con los demás: **Sakura-Emi Haruno**, decía. Sakura-Emi no sonaba en absoluto a la Sakura que él conocía. De hecho sonaba más a las mujeres dulces, sonrientes y siempre sumisas que le habían ayudado a forjarse su reputación a lo largo de los años.

Entonces la foto se cargó en la pantalla y Sasuke se quedó paralizado en la silla. El deseo y la curiosidad se mezclaron y lo atravesaron como una combinación excitante y prohibida.

Porque era la Sakura que él conocía, aunque no del todo. La mujer que tenía delante en una fotografía a todo color era más bien una jovencita de aspecto retozón y curvas sinuosas con el cabello suelto y de aspecto sexy. Una de las fotos la mostraba vestida únicamente con la parte inferior del biquini mirando de manera coqueta a la cámara, de espaldas, con grandes ojos, labios carnosos y la línea de la espalda desnuda hipnotizadora. En otra foto llevaba un biquini todavía más pequeño y aparecía arrodillada sobre una roca con mucha arena pegada en lugares interesantes y mirando descaradamente a la cámara mientras se sujetaba la salvaje y húmeda melena con ambas manos. Una tercera foto la mostraba tumbada de espaldas en una especie de hamaca con los ojos cerrados, una camiseta mojada que mostraba el contorno de sus senos mientras tiraba de los extremos de la parte inferior del biquini como si quisiera quitársela.

Estaba increíblemente sensual de una manera que Sasuke no había imaginado que pudiera estar. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba viendo una antigua revista de deportes americana en la que salía una sesión de fotos de trajes de baño. Y tardó todavía más en aceptar que se trataba sin duda de Sakura. De «su» Sakura, que aparecía con el nombre de Sakura-Emi Haruno, de Racine, Texas. No debía tener más de dieciocho años cuando se tomaron aquellas fotos. Estaba llena de juventud, en cierto modo todavía sin formar, hermosa a la manera en que lo eran las jóvenes, pero no tan arrebatadora como lo llegaría a estar con el paso de los años.

¿Su Sakura, la dama victoriana, modelo de trajes de baño? Aquello iba contra todo lo que creía saber sobre ella, y a una parte profunda y viril de él le encantó.

Sasuke sonrió a solas en su despacho. Él lo sabía, ¿verdad? Sabía que había algo salvaje bajo aquel exterior estricto y mojigato. Lo había presentido, lo había saboreado. Y ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

¿Qué haría falta para sacar a la auténtica Sakura de su escondite? Se puso duro solo con imaginarla salvaje y audaz, sin ocultar nada.

Mandó a la impresora todas las imágenes que pudo encontrar. Su Sakura, una seductora. Su Sakura dejándose llevar sin restricciones. Se sentía profundamente excitado. Estaba deseando saborear su verdad.

.

* * *

.

Sakura abrió de golpe la puerta de su despacho sin llamar, lo que fue la primera pista de que la había molestado considerablemente. Había cruzado la mitad de la estancia antes de que él tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se dirigía como una exhalación hacia él, sujetando con fuerza en una mano la carpeta que él le había dejado sobre el escritorio.

Estaba furiosa.

Y preciosa, con aquel rubor en los pómulos y la luz de la batalla en la mirada. Se había vuelto a esconder en un traje de chaqueta todavía más feo que el anterior, de un deprimente tono gris, largo y de cuello alto. No pudo evitar imaginársela en biquini.

Sakura se detuvo frente al escritorio y dejó con un golpe la carpeta con las fotografías delante de él.

–Contaba con que fueras despreciable –le dijo en tono bajo y furioso–. Después de todo, eres famoso por tener la moralidad de un gato callejero en celo. Pero esto es demasiado incluso para ti.

–No sé a qué te refieres –contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad reclinándose en la silla y mirándola.

Era como un volcán, y no podía evitar que le gustara que se enfadara con él.

–A mí me acribillan diariamente con fotografías, muchas de las cuales me las toman sin mi consentimiento. Tú en cambio posaste para estas, ¿verdad?

–¡Tenía diecisiete años! –exclamó apretando los dientes y los puños–. ¡Y yo no he cortejado a la opinión pública todos los días desde entonces!

–Yo no tengo que llamar la atención, Sakura –respondió él sonriendo–. Me la encuentro lo quiera o no.

–Eso sería más creíble si no hubieras demostrado que eres un maestro manipulando a la prensa, al departamento de marketing y a cualquiera que entre en contacto contigo –Sakura sacudió furiosamente la cabeza–. Ya no me creo tu papel de playboy ocioso.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante un instante y observó las emociones que cruzaron por su rostro. Había miedo tras su furia. Lo encontró fascinante… y desconcertante.

–¿Qué te sucedió? –le preguntó con los ojos clavados en su rostro sonrojado.

Se fijó en el moño perfecto en el que llevaba recogido el pelo, el corte conservador y perfecto de su traje. Solo le faltaban unas gafas oscuras para completar el estereotipo. ¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿De qué se escondía?

¿Y por qué se sentía él tan inclinado a averiguar la verdad sobre ella?

–Si te refieres a lo que me ha pasado esta mañana –le espetó temblando ligeramente por la tensión–, vine a la oficina y descubrí que nuestro donjuán particular dedica su tiempo libre a escarbar en un pasado que yo enterré por una buena razón.

–Me refería a tu vida –la corrigió Sasuke sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

La mirada de sus ojos hades hizo que se sintiera inquieto, le hizo desear cosas que suponían anatemas para él, como tratar de salvarla, galopar en un caballo blanco y fingir que era capaz de hacerlo. Pero hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que había dejado de rescatar a la gente.

–No podía creerme que la de las fotos fueras tú. ¿Por qué escondes toda tu alegría, tu poder, tu belleza? ¿Por qué finges que esa parte de ti nunca existió?

–¡Porque no existió! –Sakura alzó las manos y luego las dejó caer.

Sasuke vio entonces horrorizado cómo sus ojos hades se llenaban de lágrimas.

No podía llorar. No lloraría delante de aquel hombre que se las había arreglado para dejar al descubierto su más oscuro secreto con la misma indolencia burlona con la que lo hacía todo.

Casi se había desmayado cuando abrió aquella carpeta tras la reunión matinal. El horror y la vergüenza la golpearon con fuerza, y el hecho de que hubiera sido Sasuke quien hubiera encontrado las fotos, quien la había visto así… Sintió deseos de llorar. O de gritar. O de las dos cosas a la vez.

Menos mal que estaba sola en el despacho. De todas las cosas que esperaba ver en una carpeta que le hubiera dejado Sasuke, el peor error que ella había cometido en su vida no estaba en la lista. A veces, once largos años después, incluso se permitía olvidarse de ello durante largos espacios de tiempo. Se decía que todo el mundo tenía cosas que prefería olvidar. Que su madre no tenía razón. Que no se había echado a perder tanto tiempo atrás, cuando dejó que todo sucediera. Que no se había pasado de la raya, aunque la hubieran tratado como si lo hubiera hecho. Que su madre tendría que haberla creído y no haberle dado la espalda.

Pero al parecer se había estado engañando.

Sasuke le había presentado el recordatorio del peor año de su vida en forma de fotografías brillantes en su propio despacho, el único lugar en el que Sakura-Emi nunca había existido. No podía existir. Sakura-Emi había muerto en el momento en que se publicaron esas fotos, y ella era tan joven y tan estúpida que había necesitado mucho más tiempo del necesario para reconocerlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero, hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo que había aprendido sobre cómo eran los hombres y cómo funcionaba al mundo… y había pagado por ello. Seguía pagándolo.

Sakura apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arrojarle aquellas fotos a la cara como si supiera algo sobre ella?

–No espero que lo entiendas –dijo fríamente tratando de recuperar la calma–. Tú nunca has necesitado nada en tu privilegiada vida.

–Sakura –dijo con sus ojos negros oscureciéndose aun más al mirarla–. Te lo estás tomando por donde no es. Yo solo quería…

– ¿Humillarme? –lo interrumpió ella furiosa–. ¿Castigarme porque no he querido acostarme contigo?

Sasuke parecía abrumado. Sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se quedaron mirándose durante un largo y tenso instante. Sasuke tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. Parecía claramente incómodo.

–Solo quería recordarte quién eres. Quién podrías ser.

–¿Quién soy? –preguntó Sakura con tono amargo–. ¿Cómo puedes saber tú quién soy?

–Es curioso, ¿verdad? –su voz resonó por el silencioso despacho–. Todos creemos que conocemos a alguien solo porque lo hemos visto en fotos. ¿No es así como tú supiste que yo era un ser despreciable?

Sakura no quiso admitir que tenía razón, y se dijo a sí misma que, de todas formas, no importaba. Los hombres ricos dominaban el mundo a su antojo. Era muy distinto nacer pobre. Y mujer.

–Deja que te cuente una historia –consiguió decir tragando saliva para calmar la ansiedad–. Tendrás que utilizar la imaginación, porque tiene lugar muy lejos de una mansión situada en la campiña inglesa o del sofisticado escaparate de navideño de Hartington.

Lo miró de reojo sin saber qué pensar al ver cómo la estaba mirando, como si de verdad la conociera. En su rostro había una expresión casi tierna. Pero ¿qué significaba eso realmente? Pensaba que las fotos que había desenterrado eran un recuerdo feliz. No la conocía en absoluto.

–Yo crecí siendo pobre, Sasuke –dijo con la voz más pausada posible–. Pobre de verdad. Había que escoger entre pagar el alquiler o comer. Vivía en una caravana en un sucio pueblo de Texas del que nadie ha oído hablar y del que nadie ha logrado salir nunca, porque en Racine no hay dinero para los sueños.

–Sakura… –dijo Sasuke.

Pero ella ya no iba a parar. No sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

–Mi madre no entendía por qué no me conformaba con el primer chico que me quisiera tener y vivía del mismo modo que todos los demás, como ella misma, pero yo no podía –sacudió la cabeza como si así lograra librarse del acento que recuperaba cuando hablaba de Texas–. Leía demasiado. Soñaba demasiado. Y aunque una parte de mí quería a Racine porque era mi hogar, sabía que tenía que irme.

Tragó saliva como si todavía estuviera en aquel polvoriento camping de caravanas.

–Así que mientras las demás chicas de mi edad se enrollaban con sus novios en el asiento trasero del coche –continuó–, yo me concentraba en conseguir una beca para la universidad.

No se atrevía a mirarlo. Era guapo y de clase alta, una fantasía hecha realidad. El único hombre por el que se había obsesionado en once largos años. No entendía por qué le dolía verlo ahí sentado, tras su enorme escritorio, tan lejos de ella como lo había estado siempre. Se dijo que prefería que fuera así. Que los besos que habían compartido, los extraños momentos de comunión, no eran más que un elaborado juego para él. Y ella no era la experta jugadora que Sasuke había imaginado. Se dijo a sí misma que se alegraba de que ahora lo descubriera.

–Una cosa era ser estudiosa, y otra ser guapa –dijo mirando la carpeta con las fotografías que la habían condenado–. Y yo era muy guapa –apretó los labios con cierta aprensión–. Los novios de mi madre siempre lo comentaban. Algunos incluso se ponían cariñosos conmigo cuando se emborrachaban. Yo mantenía la cabeza baja, me escondía en la biblioteca y estudiaba. Era la mejor de mi clase. La mejor de todo el estado, incluso. Sabía que conseguiría alguna beca, pero también sabía que no bastaría para cubrir todos los gastos. Tendría que trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Tal vez tener más de un trabajo si quería libros. Y comer. Pero yo estaba destinada a algo mejor. O eso creía.

–Y estabas en lo cierto –la voz de Sasuke sonó fría y tensa.

Su acento aristocrático pareció atravesar como un cuchillo los recuerdos de aquellos calurosos días de Texas. Sin embargo, solo sirvió para recordarle lo enorme que era la brecha que los separaba y lo poco que podría llegar a entenderla.

No quería pararse a pensar en por qué deseaba que la comprendiera.

–Aquel otoño mi clase se fue de viaje a San Antonio para conocer El Álamo –continuó haciendo un esfuerzo–. Y ahí fue donde Kabuto me descubrió.

No deseaba aquellos recuerdos. Ojalá pudiera sacárselos de la cabeza y arrojarlos lejos con la facilidad con la que se había librado de otras cosas que le impedían luchar por el futuro que tanto deseaba. Como el acento. Sus raíces. Incluso su madre, que al final no la había querido lo suficiente. Y todo había empezado con Kabuto Mizuki.

–Era fotógrafo –dijo. Sentía cómo Sasuke la miraba y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma–. Y bastante famoso, por cierto.

Había decidido compartir aquella historia de su pasado, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que contarlo todo. Como su absurdo y loco amor por Kabuto, que había estado tan contento de acostarse con ella como de desaparecer en cuanto ella mostró sus sentimientos. Apartó de sí el recuerdo de aquel primer y último desengaño amoroso. Había sido una auténtica idiota, pero ¿acaso no lo eran todas las adolescentes? Le había encantado que le prestara atención. Que le hiciera tener aquel aspecto ante la cámara. Pensó que había encontrado el billete para salir de Racine y dirigirse hacia el brillante futuro que siempre había pensado que se merecía.

–Gracias a él –dijo tratando de mantener la calma–, me ofrecieron mucho dinero por un contrato como modelo, y no se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de rechazarlo –sonrió con tristeza–. Estaba muy orgullosa. Pensé que eso demostraba que yo era distinta, que era especial.

–Sakura…

La voz de Sasuke sonaba como una caricia, pero ella la rechazó.

–Lo que no esperaba –dijo con tirantez– era que aparecer en traje de baño en una revista de tirada nacional iba a significar que todo el mundo en Racine me considerara una zorra. Los profesores del instituto. Los demás chicos. El novio de mi madre.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

Lo recordaba con perfecta claridad, por mucho que hubiera tratado de borrarlo a lo largo de los años. Orochimaru, el último novio de su madre, con un ejemplar de la revista de deportes en la mano y aquella mirada lasciva en sus perversos ojos dorados. La minúscula habitación de la caravana que Sakura siempre había considerado su refugio. Las manos de Orochimaru tocándola. Su cuerpo grande apestando a cerveza y a tabaco presionándole la espalda, empujándola, paralizándola de miedo y de confusión.

Y la aparición de su madre en el umbral para salvarla, o eso había pensado Sakura. Su cerebro necesitó bastante tiempo para aceptar que la furia de su madre iba dirigida contra ella y no contra Orochimaru.

–¡Tendría que haber imaginado que harías algo así! –le había gritado Hana–. ¿Así es como me pagas después de tantos años?

Y las cosas que le había llamado. Oh, esos insultos. Todavía estaban alojados como balas en el corazón de Sakura. Todavía podía sentirlos cuando respiraba.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

–Cuando piensan que eres una zorra, así es como te tratan –continuó en voz baja–. Incluso mi madre. Y también su novio.

Todas las cosas que no dijo se quedaron suspendidas entre ellos, y Sasuke se limitó a mirarla como si estuviera más desnuda y vulnerable que nunca.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza y trató de recuperar el aliento.

–Lo siento –dijo Sasuke con voz dulce–. Entiendo perfectamente lo que es que te juzguen por unas fotografías y las conclusiones a las que llega la gente sobre el carácter de una persona basándose en ellas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mirada sin saber cuándo se había puesto de pie.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen un puñado de ignorantes? –preguntó Sasuke todavía en tono dulce.

–¡Porque era mi gente! –Sakura parpadeó para evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas–. Racine era lo único que yo conocía y no podré volver nunca. ¿Entiendes lo que se siente?

–No puedo entender por qué ibas a querer regresar a un lugar que te rechazó –aseguró él en voz baja.

–Esas fotos son la razón por la que mi madre me echó de casa cuando tenía diecisiete años –dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma–. Las odio por todo lo que significan. Quería conseguir algo de dinero para la universidad, pero perdí a mi familia, mi hogar y, durante mucho tiempo, la autoestima. Eso es lo que tienes que entender.

–Pero eso forma parte del pasado –aseguró Sasuke sonriendo un poco para animarla–. Ahora son la prueba de que siempre fuiste una mujer hermosa, igual que ahora.

–¡Yo no quiero ser una mujer hermosa! –exclamó Sakura.

Nuevas y viejas emociones se revolvieron con fuerza en su interior. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Su aspecto solo había servido para traerle problemas. La vida que se había construido no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo ni con su rostro, sino con lo bien que desempeñaba su trabajo. No podía evitar pensar que si la gente supiera el aspecto que tenía medio desnuda, eso sería lo único que verían de ella. Una vez más. ¿Qué perdería en esa ocasión?

–¿Por qué tendrías que esconderte? –preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono ligero.

Aquello fue ya demasiado. Más de una década de angustia pareció desbordarse en su interior, amenazando con ahogarla. Ya había pasado por aquello, sabía lo que ocurriría. Si dejaba que un hombre la viera como un trozo de carne, así la trataría. Así eran los hombres. Eso era lo que Sakura inspiraba en ellos. Se había pasado todos aquellos años completamente inmersa en el trabajo y en su carrera profesional para evitar tener que enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad y a la soledad. ¿Por qué había deseado creer tan desesperadamente que Sasuke era distinto?

–¿De verdad pensaste que me gustaría ver estas fotos? –pregunto entornando los ojos.

¿Cómo se había engañado a sí misma hasta creer que había en él algo más que aquella superficie brillante? ¿Cuándo aprendería que no sabía nada de los hombres, especialmente de hombres como Sasuke, que utilizaban el sexo como un arma?

–¿O se trata de uno de esos juegos tuyos que no significan nada para ti porque no piensas en el daño que puedes causarle a la gente que te rodea? –no fue capaz de ocultar el dolor de su tono de voz.

Sasuke estaba apoyado contra el escritorio con el gesto paralizado. Sus ojos negros se volvieron más oscuros. Parecía como si lo estuviera viendo cambiar delante de sus propios ojos. El tipo insinuante hecho de pecados y rumores y sin ninguna sensibilidad había desaparecido. Y en su lugar estaba aquel hombre distinto. Más oscuro.

**«Torturado»,** pensó ella con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo iba a estar herido?

¿Y por qué debería importarle a ella?

**«Es como todos los demás»,** insistió su voz interior, que todavía se alimentaba de las heridas que Orochimaru y su madre le habían hecho tanto tiempo atrás.

–No imaginas el daño que puedo hacer –aseguró Sasuke con tono que parecía reprobatorio hacia sí mismo–. Y sacar unas fotos preciosas de hace una década no son nada comparado con la destrucción que soy capaz de crear. Deberías considerarte afortunada, Sakura.

No quería que aquel hombre le importara. No quería sentir aquella punzada cerca del corazón ni desear apartar la oscuridad que parecía haberse apoderado de él.

Ojalá no supiera que era capaz de sentir dolor, que podía reaccionar ante las cosas que ella dijera. Ojalá fuera tan solo el playboy que pensaba que era.

Aunque si de verdad pensaba eso, ¿por qué le había contado la historia que no le había contado nunca a nadie?, le dijo la parte lógica de su cerebro.

–No enseñes esas fotos a nadie –pidió con voz ligeramente temblorosa y tratando de no fijarse en cómo él apretaba los labios, como si le hubiera vuelto a hacer daño.

–Solo son unas fotos –contestó Sasuke con una amargura que ella no entendió. Agarró la carpeta y la tiró a la papelera que estaba al lado de su escritorio–. Y ahora ya no están. No te arruinaré la vida. Después de todo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y estoy seguro de que podré destrozar otras seis o siete antes de las noticias de la noche.

Sakura sabía que tendría que haberse marchado entonces. Tendría que haberse girado sobre los talones y salir de aquel lujoso despacho de la última planta que Sasuke no había hecho nada para ganarse. Tendría que haber considerado el asunto zanjado y conformarse con la idea de que era la persona que creía que era desde el principio, alguien superficial y vacío.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

–¿Por qué quieres que yo y todo el mundo pensemos lo peor de ti? –preguntó sin pensárselo.

La extraña tensión que se había apoderado de ella en el vestíbulo del hotel y en la calle la otra noche regresó.

–Así se ahorra tiempo –replicó Sasuke con tono casi hostil–. Aquí no hay nada, Sakura. No hay nada bajo la cara bonita. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que crees, lo que cree todo el mundo? Felicidades. Estás en lo cierto.

**«¡Su dolor no tiene nada que ver contigo!»,** se gritó ella en silencio. Pero parecía como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Otra persona que se acercó a él, que extendió los brazos para tocarlo. Una persona que no podía permitir que tanto dolor pasara desapercibido. Una persona que no se creía que Sasuke fuera quien decía ser.

Que Dios la ayudara.

–Creo –dijo con voz muy pausada y sin apartar los ojos de él, incapaz de esconderse como debería, como quería hacer–, que tu aspecto es probablemente lo menos interesante que hay en ti.

–Sakura…

Pero ella no se detuvo. Alzó la barbilla y no parpadeó.

–Creo que deberías dar clases sobre cómo ocultarse a plena vista –dijo–. Lo haces constantemente. Lo estás haciendo incluso ahora.

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? pobre Sakura...pero al menos tiene a Sasuke para que la consuele :), en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen reviews, son mi aliento para continuar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo:**

.

.

**Chikanime**

**Mitsuko . Ayame**

**Yoouarebeautiful**

**Candice Saint-Just**

**Lupe-chan**

**Sakuita 01**

**Golden Queen Galatea**

**alma-am**

**Roxy Mendoza**

**.**

**secuestren :D  
**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**les traigo la contii hoy en agradecimiento por sus maravillosos reviews...**

**también porque tenia algo de tiempo y las amenazas de sus comentarios me obligaron a abrir un hueco urgente en mi agenda ...  
**

**hoy por fin pasará lo que llevan esperando desde antes de que subiera el fic (literalmente)**

**y sé que después de que diga esto nadie leera lo que sigue en estas cortas palabras :(**

**pero... HOY HAY LEMON!**

**wiii espero les guste el cap y no se acostumbren a la contii rápida, en serio me gustaria**

**actualizar más rápido pero estoy al limite de mis posibilidades :c , espero puedan entender...**

**muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y no lo olviden...**

_*** Cada capitulo es mejor que el anterior pero menos que el próximo**_

_*** No se disgusten conmigo y quieran matarme por los cortes de capitulo D:**_

_*** no lleguen al orgasmo antes de que acabe el fic xD**_

_**Feliz lectura c:**_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 8

.

.

La tarde siguiente, Sakura se forzó a sacar sus pertenencias de la maleta y guardarlas en el armario de su acogedora habitación en _Pig's Head_, la única posada de la pintoresca localidad de Wolfestone, situada camino abajo de la mansión Uchiha. Las vigas de color miel y la alegre chimenea de la esquina tendrían que haber bastado para que se sintiera relajada, como si estuviera de vacaciones, pero no parecía capaz de controlar la tensión.

De hecho no estaba segura de haber respirado con normalidad desde la incómoda escena en el despacho de Sasuke. No sabía qué podría haber pasado si no los hubiera interrumpido la secretaria de Jiraiya Uzumaki, que entró sin percibir la tensión y que había invitado a Sasuke a visitar al señor Uzumaki de inmediato.

Cuando él se marchó, Sakura recogió las fotos de la papelera porque no podía dejarlas allí. Las rompió en pedazos con gran alivio al llegar a su propio despacho y se dijo que había tenido suerte por haber logrado escapar.

Sin embargo, no se sentía afortunada.

Se dijo que tendría que estar encantada de que lo hubieran interrumpido antes de que continuaran avanzando por el camino de las revelaciones personales. Tenía la sensación de que habían estado muy cerca de sufrir un gran desastre, y no podía permitirse ninguno con la gala tan próxima. Había sido un alivio partir hacia Wolfestone aquella mañana, consciente de que aquel último periodo antes de la fiesta resultaba crucial, y que era necesario enfrascarse en la gala y lidiar con las inevitables cuestiones que habría que resolver.

Necesario y conveniente, reconoció Sakura. Así tendría poco tiempo para pensar en los misterios de Sasuke Uchiha. Y mucho menos en su propia confusión por el modo en que había reaccionado ante él. Hasta el momento había descubierto que no podía mantener las manos lejos de Sasuke ni la boca cerrada cuando estaba con él. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con fuerza y Sakura se acercó a abrir. Sintió un escalofrío al ver a Sasuke allí en el umbral. Parecía como si hubiera conjurado su aparición.

¿Estarían los dos pensando en aquellas fotos, en Sakura húmeda y salvaje? Tragó saliva y sintió que se sonrojaba.

Sasuke sonrió.

Todas las señales de hombre torturado y abatido que había visto el día anterior habían desaparecido. Estaba en la puerta como si fuera un paisano del lugar. Y así era, se recordó Sakura. Sonreía con picardía, lo que hacía que su rostro pareciera un pecador. Tenía un brazo apoyado contra el quicio y el oscuro cabello revuelto como si acabara de levantarse de la siesta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de aspecto suave azul brillante que se ajustaba a los contornos de su duro pecho y unos vaqueros que parecían hechos a medida. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Se le secó la boca. Aunque tal vez se debiera al miedo a lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

–Invítame a entrar –ordenó él.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –se las arregló para preguntar con tono crispado, como si no la atrajeran ni su belleza masculina ni su mirada oscura–. ¿Tienes pensado chuparme la sangre?

–¿Es una proposición? –respondió él.

Pero su acostumbrado encanto había desaparecido. Ella lo sintió antes de saberlo racionalmente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. **«Algo ha cambiado»,** le susurró una voz interior alarmada. Sasuke parecía más al límite. Más peligroso. Menos controlado. Recordó la furia oscura que había presentido en él aquella primera mañana cuando entró en su despacho. **«Todo ha cambiado»,** se dijo. Pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento.

–Tenía que verlo por mí mismo –aseguró él con la mirada encendida mientras la recorría con los ojos.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –consiguió decir Sakura tragando saliva.

Lo dejó en el umbral porque era demasiado arriesgado dejarlo entrar y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama como si pretendiera terminar de deshacer el equipaje. Pero solo estaba pendiente de Sasuke.

–Sí que lo sabes –Sasuke entró en la habitación y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

Eso no era en absoluto lo que Sakura tenía en mente. Dio un ligero respingo y se giró para mirarlo. Se le encogió el estómago. La habitación parecía mucho más pequeña de pronto. Se sentía atrapada, pero no era capaz de salir corriendo.

Peor todavía, no quería hacerlo.

Su intención era hablar, volver a negarlo todo, mantener una farsa de profesionalidad. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Fue por la mirada hambrienta de los ojos de Sasuke cuando se acercó más a ella. Parecía más intensa y exigente. No podía apartar los ojos de los de él. Parecía como si, tras haber visto un atisbo de lo que había detrás de la máscara, ya no pudiera seguir viendo esa máscara. Veía al hombre. Electrizante y arrollador. Y mucho más real de lo que le había parecido antes. Más real de lo que resultaba saludable para ella. El corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa a medida que se iba acercando.

–No sabía que tuvieras ropa que no fuera de oficina –continuó él con aquel tono burlón que sugería que estaba jugando.

Pero Sakura podía ver la tensión bullendo en cada tendón, en cada hueso de su cuerpo.

–Aparte del vestido rojo.

–No hay nada interesante en mi ropa –dijo tratando de parecer autoritaria y controlada.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey negro de cachemira, consciente de que aunque su equipo podría optar por vestir de forma más despreocupada cuando no estaban en la oficina, ella no podía dejarse llevar demasiado. Su versión despreocupada incluía ropa que había que lavar en seco y que se sentiría cómoda llevando en una reunión de trabajo con sus superiores.

¿De verdad estaba pensando en su ropa teniendo tan cerca a aquel hombre tan impredecible? ¿De verdad pensaba que eso funcionaría?

Sasuke se acercó más para observar la ropa que había en la maleta abierta y sobre la gruesa colcha blanca. Sakura se quedó paralizada. No se atrevió a moverse. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía aspirar su olor a hombre y a colonia cara. Tan cerca que no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en cómo su boca la había besado. O recordar lo cálida que era su piel al tacto.

Y él lo sabía todo. No había secretos. ¿Por qué eso la hacía sentirse más débil incluso, más excitada todavía?

Sasuke se apoyó contra la cama, demasiado cerca de donde ella estaba, y cruzó sus largas piernas a la altura de los tobillos mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Tenía los ojos oscuros entrecerrados cuando la miró durante un largo instante. Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir pánico. El corazón se le aceleró. Los ojos parecían brillarle por el calor y tenía la boca demasiado seca.

– ¿Vamos a hablar de ello? –le preguntó con tono intenso, como si luchara contra los mismos demonios de Sakura–. ¿O vamos a seguir con este juego del gato y el ratón hasta que terminemos en la cama? Me encanta pelearme dialécticamente contigo, Sakura. Y tengo la intención de llevarte a la cama. Pero creo que aquí hay algo más.

– ¿Más? –preguntó ella subiendo el tono y sonrojándose.

–Me temo que tú has visto detrás de la cortina –dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Las comisuras de sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, pero su mirada era demasiado directa, demasiado desconcertante. Demasiado oscura. ¿Era aquel el verdadero Sasuke?, ¿el hombre tras la máscara? Porque Sakura sabía sin asomo de duda que no estaba de broma. Esa vez no.

–Eso tiene multa. Hay que pagar impuestos. Así son las reglas.

Sakura no podía respirar. Se humedeció los labios y aguantó la repentina oleada de calor que sintió cuando deslizó la mirada hacia su boca y un impulso puramente sexual transformó la expresión de Sasuke en perversa. La clase de perversidad que ella quería saborear a pesar de todo.

–Fui a buscarte después de haberme reunido con Jiraiya Uzumaki –dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de ella–. Pero ya te habías ido.

–Tenía una reunión –aseguró Sakura con escasa convicción.

Una corriente eléctrica la estaba atravesando, quemándole las venas. Se sentía como mareada.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono tranquilo y serio que había utilizado el día anterior. Con la misma y brutal sinceridad. Con la misma corriente interna de algo parecido a la desesperación. La habitación pareció hacerse más pequeña, y los atrapó a ambos en su interior–. No entiendo por qué siento el impulso de decirte cosas que normalmente no hablo con nadie. No entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Parece como si no pudiera estar lejos –su sonrisa se volvió más irónica–. Y lo cierto es que no quiero estar lejos.

–Debes hacerlo –susurró ella en tono bajo.

Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso.

–Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer lo que tengo que hacer –dijo con un brillo duro en los ojos–. Es uno de mis muchos defectos.

Sakura no quería aquello. No podía quererlo. Era demasiado. Sasuke era demasiado. Sintió como si el mundo se convulsionara.

–No me interesan tus defectos, por muchos que sean –aseguró tratando de recuperar pie–. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Nada más.

–Sí –dijo él–. Nuestro trabajo. Eso es lo que nos ha traído aquí, a este pueblo maldito al que juré no volver jamás, y parece que lo único que puedo hacer es preguntarme.

Su voz parecía falsamente ligera, completamente en desacuerdo con la intensidad y el ardor de su mirada.

–¿Preguntarte? –repitió Sakura como si no lo hubiera entendido.

Pero sí lo había entendido. Ella se preguntaba las mismas cosas. Tantas que apenas había dormido desde hacía días. Ni siquiera la evocación de su pasado, de lo que le había sucedido, había acabado con esas preguntas. Y eso era solo la parte física del asunto. La más fácil. La única parte que pensaba reconocer. Sintió como si la posada diera vueltas, pero en el centro de todo estaba Sasuke. Y una voz interior le susurró: **«¿Por qué no?».**

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo normal de la respiración. Le había contado a Sasuke la verdad y él no la había mirado de forma diferente. No había reaccionado como aquel novio lejano que tuvo en la universidad; no la había mirado con frialdad ni le había preguntado si realmente había seducido al novio de su madre aquel día. Si tenía una letra escarlata grabada en la cara, como siempre había creído, Sasuke no parecía verla. Y si él ya sabía lo peor y no creía lo peor de ella, ¿qué sentido tenía negarse el placer que podría acompañar a aquella incómoda sinceridad?

¿Y quién decía que esa vez no sería ella la que tomara el control, la que ganara la partida? ¿Por qué no ser la seductora en lugar de la seducida?

Parpadeó, impactada por el curso de sus pensamientos. Y por la cercanía de Sasuke, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Si algo había aprendido de sus errores, de su madre, de su éxito ganado a pulso, pensó Sakura convencida, era aquello: siempre era mejor tener el control.

Así que si ya estaba condenada, bien podría bailar.

Sintió como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

–Si sigues mirándome así –le advirtió Sasuke con expresión hambrienta–, no me responsabilizo de lo que vaya a suceder a continuación.

–Yo sé lo que va a pasar –aseguró ella.

Le miró de frente con la cabeza alta y los ojos claros, y en cierto modo completamente preparada para lo que unos minutos atrás le habría parecido

completamente inconcebible. Sasuke no había tenido ningún pudor en arrojarle aquellas fotos a la cara, así que, ¿por qué debería ella preocuparse de utilizar la debilidad de Sasuke a su favor ahora? Alzó las cejas en gesto de deliberado desafío–. Solo espero que después de tanta charla y tanta promesa estés a la altura de tu reputación.

No pareció en absoluto desconcertado. Parecía atravesarla con la mirada, llegar a todos los lugares en los que la deseaba, con los que soñaba con él por la noche. Lugares en los que no había nada más que deseo por él. Y pensó en utilizarlo en su contra. Se resarciría. Sería ella la que se riera cuando todo terminara, y se marcharía.

Sasuke no se movió de su posición al lado de la cama. Se la quedó mirando como catalogando cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso sus pensamientos. Era demasiado real. Sasuke no era ninguna fantasía, era un hombre.

–Tengo que ponerme al día con el equipo –dijo Sakura seduciéndolo. La hacía sentirse poderosa.

Sasuke se limitó a reírse.

–El equipo está en el bar, y lo último que necesitan es la intrusión de su jefa –aseguró–. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos es darles la noche libre. Te los meterás en el bolsillo.

–Bueno –dijo Sakura, momentáneamente desconcertada por su brillante idea–. Entonces está hecho.

Durante un instante no se movió. Sasuke era lo único que podía ver, sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa pícara, como si no existiera nada más. Dejó que aquello la atravesara y luego se acercó a él, salvando la distancia que los separaba con un único paso.

La sorpresa luchó contra el deseo en su mirada, en su rostro, pero las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia sus caderas, sujetándola contra él mientras Sakura se colocaba entre sus piernas. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho esculpido, comprobó la suavidad de su camisa y los músculos bajo las palmas.

–¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó pasándole una mano por el moño y empezando a quitarle las horquillas una por una con seguridad como si ya fuera suya.

Le deslizó la otra mano bajo el jersey y luego se la puso en la parte inferior de la espalda, urgiéndola a acercarse más.

Podía hacerlo. Podría ser incluso fácil.

–¿Y tú? –quiso saber ella.

Se apoyó en él presionando sus grandes senos contra la pared de su pecho, permitiendo que su cuerpo se deslizara sobre el suyo, acercando sus bocas a escasos milímetros.

Una oleada de emoción la atravesó. Y también la sensación de que aquello estaba bien. Eso la hubiera asustado de no haber decidido ya que la iba a tomar… bajo sus condiciones.

Entonces finalmente se inclinó sobre él y lo besó pensando que estaba tomando el control. Todo ardió en llamas.

Sasuke se permitió dejarse llevar por la sorpresa durante tres segundos, y luego el deseo se apoderó de él. No le importaba por qué Sakura estaba haciendo aquello, solo que lo estaba haciendo.

Finalmente.

Le clavó la boca en la suya decidido a poseerla, decidido a demostrar que no era distinta a las demás mujeres aunque la incómoda conversación del día anterior indicara lo contrario.

Llevaba toda la vida sola y le gustaba que fuera así. Resultaba sencillo. Fácil.

Pero Sakura sabía a miel, igual que su acento tejano, cálido y dulce. Se le subió directamente a la cabeza de tal modo que no pareció importarle protegerse como siempre había hecho.

No le gustaban los sentimientos que despertaba en él. La necesidad de protegerla incluso de su propio pasado. Aquella obsesión por perderse dentro de ella. Lo odiaba, se dijo, y por eso la besó una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente, rindiéndose a su exquisito sabor, a su esencia, a la dulce perfección de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era sexo. Nada más que sexo. Y resultaba que él estaba particularmente dotado para aquellas lides.

Sakura le empujó contra la cama y él se lo permitió, asombrado por aquella repentina demostración de firmeza. Pero él no pensaba discutir. Se tumbó y observó encantado cómo se subía a la cama a horcajadas encima de él.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire entre dientes mientras el centro del cuerpo de Sakura se incendiaba con su entrepierna. Estaba más duro de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. Quería más. Quería hundirse dentro de ella y perderse por completo. Quería que Sakura gritara su nombre. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada peca, cada gemido. La deseaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Entonces, solo entonces, se dijo, podría conjurarla para que todo acabara. Para que aquellos incómodos sentimientos desaparecieran como si nunca hubiera existido. Convertirla en nada más y nada menos que en una conquista igual que las demás. Eso era lo que quería.

Sakura se acomodó contra él. Su salvaje melena rosa cayó hacia delante, haciéndole parecer una especie de diosa. Su diosa, pensó estirando las manos para probar sus caderas. Se pasó un mechón de pelo por la boca, rozándolo por los labios. Olía a romero y a vino, y la sensación de sus largas ondas rosas era como la seda. Pero ella le apartó las manos y frunció el ceño mirándole la camisa mientras sus dedos empezaban a desabrocharle los botones.

Su firme concentración en la tarea que tenía entre manos evitó que Sasuke la colocara debajo de él, como le gritaba su instinto que hiciera. Aquel ceño fruncido lo llevó a estirarse contra ella, elevó todavía más la llama en su interior. Finalmente, Sakura le desnudó una parte del pecho y se inclinó para saborearlo. Tenía la lengua suave, húmeda, enloquecedora. Él enredó los dedos en su pelo y la urgió a sostenerle la mirada tomando su boca con un afán de posesión que hizo resonar una voz de alarma dentro de él.

Sasuke no quiso escuchar porque la estaba saboreando. Era cálida, femenina y deliciosa, y pronto se sintió embriagado por ella. Salvajemente embriagado, y encantado de estarlo.

Pero ella tenía otras ideas. Se echó hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía desabrochándole la camisa. Cuando Sasuke se movió para volver a atraerla hacia sí, ella sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke estaba hipnotizado con la suave cascada de su cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros, el modo en que le acariciaba los senos, cómo le enmarcaba y le suavizaba el rostro, volviéndola más abierta a él, más suya.

–Quédate tumbado –le pidió poniéndole una mano en el abdomen como si creyera que podría retenerlo allí contra su voluntad.

–Me temo que ese no es mi estilo.

–Puede ser una nueva experiencia para ti –murmuró Sakura con aquella voz suya que lo volvía loco de deseo–. Dudo que tengas muchas así.

Era cierto. Pero tampoco le había gustado nunca esperar.

Se sentó sujetándola contra las caderas y solo sonrió contra la delicada piel de su cuello cuando ella emitió un sonido de protesta. Cuando la tuvo acomodada contra él deslizó las manos por su espalda bajo el jersey. La suave cachemira parecía casi dura comparada con la cálida seda de su piel.

Le sacó el jersey por la cabeza, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos.

Era perfecta. Los grandes y firmes senos encajados en aquel decadente sujetador de encaje negro, que decía cosas mucho más interesantes sobre la auténtica Sakura que los deprimentes y austeros trajes que solía llevar. Sasuke le cubrió los senos con las manos y deslizó lentamente los pulgares por sus pezones. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer. Aquel sonido fue como una echar combustible a una hoguera. Se moría por estar dentro de ella. Le desabrochó con pericia el sujetador por detrás con una sola mano y luego tomó uno de los duros pezones con la boca mientras le quitaba la prenda.

La escuchó jadear mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso antes de estremecerse. Le saboreó un seno y luego otro tomándose su tiempo, descubriéndola. Trazó un camino de besos desde sus senos hasta su escote saboreándola con la lengua, los labios y los dientes. Encontró su boca y la tomó con un beso profundo y duro, sujetando su rostro entre las manos y deslizando los dedos en su salvaje melena.

–Espera –susurró Sakura apartándolo de sí. Se reacomodó y le quitó la camisa, de modo que cuando volvió a apretarse contra él estuvieron piel con piel.

Sasuke estaba enloquecido. Quería más. Y más todavía. Cada vez más impaciente, la colocó debajo de él con un sencillo y rápido movimiento. Sakura parpadeó. Sus ojos color hade brillaban con pasión y su generosa boca estaba húmeda bajo la de él.

–No estás dejando que yo tome el control –protestó ella con los labios inflamados por sus besos y los senos sensibles.

–No –reconoció Sasuke con la voz áspera por el deseo.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y trazó un indolente sendero por su torso con la mano, deteniéndose para adorar primero un seno y luego el otro. Continuó hacia su ombligo disfrutando de aquel valle poco profundo antes de llegar a la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Se los desabrochó y le bajó la cremallera en un santiamén, y ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

Sasuke jugueteó con la parte superior de sus braguitas de encaje, tirando suavemente de la banda elástica que las mantenía en su sitio. Sakura dejó escapar un suave gemido y movió inquieta las piernas contra la colcha. Sasuke la miró y sonrió. Luego deslizó una mano bajo el encaje para sentir su húmedo calor.

Ella jadeó y se estremeció agitando las caderas contra su palma y cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy húmeda, deliciosamente cálida. Ardía y le hizo sudar de deseo.

**«Pronto»,** se dijo. **«Muy pronto».**

–¿Estás segura? –la acarició suavemente aprendiendo con los dedos sus más íntimos secretos–. Sé que tenías algunas dudas, ¿no es verdad?

Sakura emitió un sonido incoherente agitando la cabeza contra las sábanas, embistiendo con las caderas contra su mano.

Sasuke quería más. Que Dios lo ayudara, lo quería todo. Había olvidado la razón. Solo deseaba.

–Quiero que llegues al orgasmo –susurró con la boca contra su oído disfrutando de su largo y lento estremecimiento y de cómo lo tenía sujeto por el pelo, sosteniéndole como él la sostenía a ella.

Introdujo una mano profundamente en el calor y movió los dedos con un ritmo antiguo como el tiempo dentro de ella. Su boca se dirigió audaz y exigente primero hacia su pecho. Sakura hincó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada mientras curvaba la espalda y apretaba los puños.

–Ahora, Sakura –susurró él dirigiéndose al otro seno y rodeándole el pezón con la lengua–. Ahora.

Un tirón con la boca en el pezón, un movimiento fuerte en su húmeda feminidad con la palma de la mano y Sakura se convulsionó, se hizo añicos con el rostro sonrojado y un sollozo en la garganta.

Era lo más bonito que Sasuke había visto en su vida. Y era suya.

Y no había hecho más que empezar.

.

* * *

.

***sale de un bunker subterraneo para dirigirse a la audiencia* See, van a matarme por dejarlo ahi...pero no es mi culpa, es de la autora demandenla a ella D: ¿les gusto el cap? ¿quieren contii? ...espero puedan dormir en paz sin maquinar la mente con las cosas sucias que según ustedes seguiran :D, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews y no dejen de comentar...pues seria una lástima que alguien que conozco no subiera la contii (naa mentira) las quiero mucho, un abrazo para ustedes, trataré de subirla rápido y de nuevo no dejen de comentar, que es mi aliento de apoyo para seguir adelante :) y...si no fuera mucho pedir y si quieren pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook, es Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa onegaiiii :D**

_**.**_

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Hinarely**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**ThePausis**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**natico-yan**_

_**Golden Queen Galatea**_

_**Sasusaku fr**_

_**.**_

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me han hecho muy feliz :D**

**y si gustan no olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook por favor :3**

**espero les haya gustado el cap y no me maten porque entonces no habrá más fic u_u**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**les traigo noticias buenas, malas, peores y...algo horrorosas D:**

**las buenas son que aún estoy viva y por supuesto contentisima con sus reviews , de verdad que se los agradezco muchisimo :D**

**la mala que se me hará más dificil actualizar ahora porque entro a la universidad D:**

**lo peor que el fic pronto llegará a su final...**

**y lo horroso, que no tengo más historias preparadas...:3 (respondiendo a algunos reviews)**

**Trataré de hacer lo posible con lo de actualizar la contii y pss me pondre a la caza de nuevas historias para trarselas,**

**por favor tengan paciencia...y volviendo al fic, aqui esta la orgasmica contii, espero les guste y entre otras cosas**

**es muy reveladora, a parte de exitante..**

**muchas gracias a las personitas que le han dado like a mi pagina de Facebook, onegaii**

**las personas que no le han dado like y quieren hacerlo adelante estoy como Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa (denle like por favorrr D':)**

**sin más la contii :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 9

.

.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar y ninguno para recuperarse antes de que Sasuke se sentara y le quitara las botas, los vaqueros y las braguitas con una pericia que la hizo estremecerse de nuevo de deseo.

Él se quitó el resto de la ropa rápidamente y luego se volvió a colocar encima de ella, que todavía temblaba sobre la cama. El corazón le latía con fuerza y seguía jadeando. ¡Y se suponía que era ella la que iba a estar al mando!

–Sasuke –comenzó a decir sin saber cómo continuar. Ni siquiera cómo empezar. No reconocía el sonido de su propia voz.

–Chist –replicó él moviendo el cuerpo para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Le deslizó los fuertes brazos bajo las caderas, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y de rearmarse, la levantó y colocó la boca sobre su feminidad.

La pasión hizo explosión dentro de ella, fue una llamarada abrasadora que hizo trizas sus planes y sus miedos. Sasuke la lamió, la sedujo, la tomó con la boca, que se mostró todavía más perversa y más segura.

Se arqueó contra él, en él, mientras la mantenía anclada con sus brazos. Sakura escuchó su propia voz gimiendo de placer, de deseo, de éxtasis, como si llegara desde muy lejos. Jadeó y no fue capaz de recuperar el aliento mientras él alimentaba aquel fuego con cada giro de su lengua, llevándola más y más alto hasta que llegó a la cima y se disolvió alrededor de él.

Cuando volvió en sí lo tenía completamente encima, rodeándola. Había sacado un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado en el suelo, y se lo estaba colocando con rapidez y habilidad. Para protegerse. Para protegerla. Sus anchos hombros bloqueaban el mundo. Sakura se sintió más expuesta y más vulnerable que nunca. No sabía si echarse a llorar… o besarlo.

–Presta atención, Sakura –murmuró él con voz cargada de pasión frotándose contra sus senos tirantes, haciéndola suspirar mientras seguía sintiendo los escalofríos.

Y entonces entró en ella con una embestida.

Sakura sintió cómo la última oleada de placer de su último clímax tomaba fuerza de nuevo cuando creía que estaba más que saciada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin salir de su interior y la colocó encima de él. Sorprendida, Sakura se quedó mirándolo durante un instante.

–Creí que querías tomar tú el control –dijo besándola en la mandíbula, en la comisura de los labios y en el cuello–. Adelante, hazte con él.

–Tu concepto del control es muy elástico –aseguró Sakura, sorprendida de ser capaz de hablar.

Sasuke se rió y ella sintió su risa por dentro, sintió cómo irradiaba por su cuerpo iluminándola.

–No soy partidario de los límites –aseguró apartándole el cabello de la cara y mordisqueándole el labio inferior–. A menos que los ponga yo.

Estaba duro y caliente dentro de ella, inconfundiblemente masculino, y Sakura se sintió de pronto inquieta, ansiosa. Aunque le pareciera increíble, volvió a sentir cómo aquel deseo ardiente renacía otra vez en su interior. Lo único que importaba era aquella sensación.

Se acomodó contra él y empezó a mover las caderas con una cadencia lenta y constante. Vio cómo los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecían por la pasión y disfrutó del poder que ejercía sobre él.

Pero no le importaba el poder, ya no. No después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Sabía que debería importarle, pero lo dejó a un lado. Solo le interesaba el placer, el húmedo deslizarse de sus cuerpos, las embestidas que la hacían sentirse indomable e insaciable. Se olvidó de las fotos, del pasado y del dolor, olvidó la lección que había decidido enseñarle. La única verdad era aquella dureza en su interior, las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel. La verdad era que lo deseaba con una desesperación que tendría que haberla aterrorizado, pero que solo servía para que su anhelo fuera más intenso. Lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a nadie. Más de lo que nunca creyó posible.

Lo deseaba demasiado como para protegerse. Tal vez lo había sabido desde el principio.

En cierto momento, las manos de Sasuke le sujetaron las caderas y Sakura ya no pudo pensar en nada, solo sentir. Y cuando se estremeció una vez más, él la embistió con fuerza hasta que también alcanzó el éxtasis.

Sakura tuvo incluso la impresión de que gritó su nombre.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar. Había interpretado mil veces la escena postcoital perfecta. Sabía cómo hacer que la mujer con la que acababa de acostarse se sintiera como una reina, como si hubiera tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Sabía cómo hacer que quisieran todavía más.

Pero Sakura no era como las demás.

La noche había caído fuera hacía largo rato, proyectando sombras en la habitación. La lámpara del escritorio antiguo era lo único que iluminaba un poco.

Sasuke seguía enterrado dentro de ella. Sakura todavía estaba encima de su pecho.

Experimentó una sensación de melancolía al pensar en el siguiente movimiento, casi tan desconcertante como la extraña sensación de bienestar que se apoderó de él con solo abrazarla y respirar.

Sakura se estiró. Sasuke sintió la extraña urgencia de fingir que estaba dormido, de mantenerla allí pegada a él como si lo anclara al mundo, a sí misma. Pero dejó que se apartara de él y se quitó el preservativo cuando ella se puso de pie desde el otro lado de la cama.

Sakura lo miró de reojo toda desaliñada y Sasuke sintió una punzada de orgullo. Su melena era una nube salvaje que le enmarcaba el rostro, tenía los labios todavía un poco hinchados y la mirada algo perdida.

–Voy a ducharme –dijo ella con voz todavía ronca por la pasión.

Había algo extraño en el modo en que se comportaba, algo incómodo. No lo miró a los ojos y Sasuke supo cuando se pasó un brazo por el vientre que sentía el peso de lo que había entre ellos. Él era un maestro en aquella escena. Tendría que haberlo arreglado ya, haberla hecho reír, halagarla y hacerla sentir satisfecha y complacida. Pero parecía como si su encanto lo hubiera abandonado.

–Sakura –no supo por qué pronunció su nombre así, porque lo sintió reverberar en su interior, por qué sintió deseos de abrazarla y seguir en aquel momento, no dejarlo pasar. No sabía por qué todo su ser le gritaba que sería un desastre continuar hacia delante, seguir.

Admitir que había regresado a Wolfestone con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Se estaba dejando llevar hacia el melodrama y Sakura ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

–¿Por qué no llamas al servicio de habitaciones? –preguntó ella con naturalidad–. Nos vendría bien comer algo.- Su tono no consiguió engañar a Sasuke, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él si no sabía siquiera qué era aquella extraña sensación que tenía en el pecho?

Entonces la vio cruzar la habitación y desaparecer en el baño, desnuda y más hermosa de lo que tenía derecho a estar ninguna mujer, con la cabeza alta y el gesto regio, la culminación de una fantasía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

–Ayer me acusaste de esconderme –dijo sin girarse, sin moverse de la posición que ocupaba frente al gran ventanal–. De ocultarme a plena vista.

Sasuke escuchó cómo cerraba el grifo, cómo cesaba el repiqueteo del agua. La escuchó moverse por el cuarto de baño y luego salir. Olía a flores y a un punto especiado. Su aroma le penetró por la nariz y le hizo endurecerse otra vez bajo los vaqueros que se había puesto para abrir la puerta cuando les llevaron la comida. Cordero con patatas y guisantes. Una buena comida acorde con el frío de la noche de marzo. Pero no fue capaz de despertar su apetito.

–Era una observación, no una acusación –replicó Sakura con tono tranquilo.

Estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero él no se dio la vuelta.

–En cualquier caso fue un comentario perspicaz –respondió él–. Aunque no parece que pueda hacerlo aquí.

Se giró y se la encontró justo detrás del hombro con el rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos hades alerta. Se había recogido el pelo de manera informal en lo alto de la cabeza y estaba envuelta en una fina bata de seda de color azul. Tenía la piel sonrojada por la ducha. O tal vez por lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Tenía un aspecto dulce como el caramelo, completamente deseable, y Sasuke no podía entender por qué volver a saborearla, aunque le apetecía, no era su principal necesidad. Había algo más que lo inquietaba.

Eran otra vez los fantasmas, pensó con tristeza. Había demasiado, sobre todo en Wolfestone. ¿Acaso su encuentro con Itachi no le había enseñado lo absurdo que era volver a visitar al pasado? Y sin embargo allí estaba, de regreso en aquel pueblo, como si no hubiera aprendido nada. Incluso había sido él quien sugirió que fueran, sin considerar en ningún momento las consecuencias. La historia de su condenada vida.

–No sé qué me pasa –murmuró–. No sé si eres tú o este maldito lugar. Me trae demasiados recuerdos, ninguno de ellos bueno.

Los ojos cautelosos de Sakura escudriñaron su rostro y la vio tragar saliva como si tratara de calmarse. Extrañamente, aquel pequeño signo de incomodidad lo tranquilizó. Le hizo darse cuenta de que aquella mujer, que también sabía esconderse a plena vista como él, podría entenderlo. Que quería que lo entendiera.

–¿Qué te sucedió aquí? –preguntó Sakura con voz dulce, como si temiera que no le gustara la pregunta.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante un largo instante y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana. La noche estaba oscura, no había rastro de la luna ni de las estrellas. Solo podía ver las ramas de los árboles que el viento había arrojado al camino y la impenetrable oscuridad de la campiña más allá. Pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Sabía que la hacienda de los Uchiha empezaba justo al otro lado del río de aspecto engañosamente bucólico que atravesaba el pueblo, que la mansión se agazapaba allí en la oscuridad, vacía y tenebrosa, marcada para siempre por la maldad y la crueldad de su dueño.

¿En qué estaba pensando para volver?

–Tuve la desgracia de ser hijo de Fugaku Uchiha –dijo soltando una risa amarga–. Eso fue lo que me sucedió. No dejes que las historias sobre su fama, su gran carisma y su culto a la personalidad te engañen, Sakura –sacudió la cabeza–. He logrado sacármelo de la cabeza casi completamente, pero al parecer aquí no funciona. Las cosas que hizo y el tipo de hombre que fue permanecen en el aire de este pueblo como si fueran niebla.

Sakura guardó silencio durante un largo instante y Sasuke sintió que el dolor de su pecho se hacía mayor. Como si no hubiera conocido la auténtica soledad hasta aquel momento. Pero entonces Sakura pasó por delante de él, tomó asiento sobre las piernas en el sofá que había al lado de la ventana y lo miró. Inclinó la cabeza hacia él y Sasuke vio… nada. No lo estaba juzgando, no maquinaba cómo utilizar aquella revelación contra él. Solo lo miraba fijamente, cálidamente.

–Era un monstruo –afirmó Sasuke sin rodeos. Volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella, aunque lo único que vio fue el pasado. Se encogió de hombros en un intento de librarse de él.

–¿Y… tu madre? –preguntó ella con tono vacilante.

–Nunca supe quién era –afirmó él con un suspiro. Le resultaba curioso que la verdad todavía le doliera cuando hacía mucho que tendría que haber dejado de importarle–. Él me dijo que no podía soportar tenerme delante y que por eso me dejó en su puerta.

Sakura emitió un breve gemido que él ignoró.

–Crecí pensando que era extraño que cuando la gente me miraba, viera este rostro atractivo que me había proporcionado la suerte, cuando yo sabía lo feo que era en realidad. Tan feo que repugnaba a mi propia madre, de la que nunca se volvió a saber nada. Tan feo que mi padre me odiaba.

–¿Solo tenías la versión de tu padre al respecto? –preguntó Sakura.

Fue la falta de compasión, la calma de su voz lo que hizo sentir a Sasuke que estaba bien que le contara todo aquello, aunque siguiera sin saber por qué lo hacía.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

Recordó entonces sin quererlo la noche que se enfrentó a Fugaku en su despacho por el certificado de nacimiento que había encontrado tras horas de búsqueda. Entonces no era más que un adolescente enfadado y amargado porque todos sus hermanos conocían a su madre. Incluso Akira, el otro hijo bastardo que vivía en el pueblo lejos de la vista de Fugaku, tenía el consuelo de la presencia de su madre para compensar el rechazo de su padre. Pero él no tenía nada. Solo el odio de Fugaku y un certificado de nacimiento con el nombre de la madre en blanco.

Fugaku reaccionó como había esperado cuando blandió el documento, y él era todavía demasiado joven y emocional para defenderse como podría haberlo hecho más adelante.

–Tu madre es una mujer difícil de olvidar –le había dicho en un tono vicioso destinado a herir, a confundir.

Había arrojado un álbum de fotos a los pies de Sasuke, le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo sangrar y lo dejó allí viendo las fotografías de la boda de su tío Madara. En ellas salía una mujer que tenía sus mismos ojos oscuros. Si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, significaba que Fugaku se había acostado con su propia cuñada. Sasuke vomitó allí mismo, en el suelo del despacho.

El tema de su madre no había vuelto a surgir.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

–Sí –dijo él–. Nunca supe quién era. No con certeza –no podía creer que el comportamiento de Fugaku todavía lo obsesionara, incluso después de tanto tiempo, cuando llevaba más de veinte años muerto.

–Mi padre desapareció antes de que yo naciera –dijo Sakura con firmeza sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos–. Hay muchos Isamu Takanashi en el mundo y ninguno de ellos está interesado en reclamar mi paternidad –lo miró con fijeza–. No es nada vergonzoso ser un accidente, Sasuke. Lo que ocurre es que hay padres que no están dispuestos a afrontar el desafío.

–Fugaku no estaba dispuesto a asumir ningún tipo de obligación como padre –aseguró Sasuke–. Yo no lo llamaría padre en ningún caso, aparte de su contribución biológica.

Entonces la miró y se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando ella. Sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y volver a experimentar aquella sensación que había sentido en la cama y que no había vivido nunca antes.

–Ya te he dicho antes que aquí hay fantasmas, Sakura –dijo con voz pausada.

En aquel momento no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a Wolfestone o a sí mismo.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, imperturbable ante su advertencia.

–¿Arrastran cadenas y asustan a los huéspedes con sus lamentos? –preguntó.

–Es más probable que vistan ropa de marca y se comporten como seres humanos normales –respondió Sasuke con ironía–. Pero no lo son. Ninguno de ellos.

Sakura le escudriñó el rostro durante un instante y luego se giró para mirar por la ventana, como si ella también pudiera atravesar la oscuridad con la mirada y ver la ruinosa mansión.

–¿Por eso está abandonada? –preguntó refiriéndose a la casa–. ¿Demasiados fantasmas? –frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si tratara de entenderlo–. ¿Fue más fácil, en cierto modo, dejar que se viniera abajo?

–Si fuera mía, la demolería y echaría sal en la tierra sobre la que se alzaba –aseguró Sasuke con firmeza.

Sakura arqueó entonces las cejas y algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó por su generosa boca. Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de ella.

–Eso suena muy dramático –afirmó Sakura–. Seguramente bastaría con decidir no ir a visitarla. O donarla al Patrimonio Nacional. Solo es una casa –al ver que él no hablaba, se encogió de hombros–. Y seguro que no todos tus hermanos comparten tu opinión al respecto.

–No estamos muy unidos –dijo Sasuke con una risa leve y superficial–. O tal vez sea más acertado decir que ellos no están muy unidos a mí. ¿Por qué iban a estarlo?

–Porque eres su hermano –afirmó ella con voz pausada, como si creyera en él. Como si lo conociera.

Pero Sasuke no podía permitírselo. No podía dejar que creyera que había algo más, que él valía la pena. Porque no era cierto. Ni aunque sintiera como si lo hubiera arropado con un rayo de sol. Se suponía que aquello tenía que ser un exorcismo, no un ejercicio de intimidad.

Tomó asiento a su lado en el cómodo sofá, confundido por el deseo de estar cerca de ella cuando su intención era acabar con cualquier idea positiva que pudiera tener sobre él.

Y entonces tomó una de las manos pálidas y delicadas de Sakura entre las suyas, lo que resultó todavía más perturbador. No se entendía a sí mismo. Nunca se había resultado tan ajeno como en aquellos momentos.

–Una noche, cuando yo tenía dieciocho años –dijo tratando de mantener un tono pausado–, Fugaku se emborrachó. Aquello no era nada extraño, para que me entiendas, pero aquella noche descargó su ira contra mi hermana Hinata –sonrió débilmente–. La golpeó brutalmente –se señaló el rostro con la mano libre–. Le cruzó la cara con una fusta de montar.

–¿Por qué? –Sakura aspiró con fuerza el aire y abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Era un maltratador y un borracho –afirmó Sasuke con sarcasmo–. ¿Acaso necesitaba una razón? –sacudió la cabeza–. Mis hermanos trataron de impedírselo –continuó–, pero eran demasiado pequeños. Cuando mi hermano mayor, Itachi, llegó a casa, se lanzó directamente sobre él –se detuvo un instante y la miró con dureza–. Yo no estaba allí, por supuesto. Estaba persiguiendo a unas gemelas por todo el Soho.

Pero Sakura no se movió ni apartó la vista. Así que él desvió la mirada.

–Cuando Itachi apartó a Fugaku de Hinata –dijo concentrándose en sus manos enlazadas–, golpeó a ese borracho malnacido como se merecía.

Sakura le dio un apretón en la mano.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Murió –afirmó Sasuke sin vacilar–. Así fue siempre Fugaku Uchiha –se rió con desprecio–. Siempre terminaba ganando.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró Sakura–. Por todos vosotros.

–Debes sentirlo por mis hermanos pequeños –dijo Sasuke. Aquella sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de él como siempre le sucedía, incomodándole. El desprecio hacia sí mismo creció en su interior–. Cuando Itachi fue absuelto de todos los cargos, por supuesto hipotecó su vida para convertirse en el tutor de todos nosotros, porque así era él. Generoso hasta el extremo, el perfecto hermano mayor. Pero no podía vivir consigo mismo –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Qué hizo en toda su vida ese maldito malnacido para merecer que Itachi lo lamentara? ¿Qué hizo aparte de convertir nuestra vida en un infierno?

Podía oír el eco de su voz áspera y grave, y se alegró de no tener un espejo cerca. Estaba seguro de que no se reconocería en el reflejo. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho y sentía como si le fuera a estallar. Pero entonces Sakura se llevó sus manos enlazadas a los labios y le besó los nudillos uno a uno.

–Durante años soñé todas las noches con que yo había matado a Fugaku –dijo en voz baja girándose para mirarla–. Lo odiaba. No habría perdido ni una sola noche de sueño si hubiera sido yo quien lo matara, accidentalmente o no. No habría pesado sobre mi conciencia.

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que te pesa? –preguntó ella–. Porque está claro que algo te pesa, Sasuke. Y mucho.

–Solo me peso yo mismo –contestó con sinceridad–. Cuando Itachi se marchó, el papel de tutor recayó sobre mí –sonrió con acidez–. No estaba dotado para el puesto, por decirlo de manera suave. Yo también los abandoné. Los dejé tirados. Esa es la clase de hombre que soy.

La habitación estaba en silencio. El olor de la comida que había llevado el servicio de habitaciones impregnaba el aire y el viento resonaba en las contraventanas.

–¿Cuántos años tenías? –preguntó Sakura tras un instante con expresión calmada.

–Dieciocho –contestó él con amargura–. Un hombre.

–O tal vez un niño que había sido tratado de forma brutal durante toda su vida –aseguró Sakura manteniéndole la mirada–. Un niño que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar un padre. Creo que esperabas demasiado de ti, y eso no es justo.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante un largo instante. Su historia pendía entre ellos, sus fracasos y defectos se mostraban sin que nada los tapara. Ni su encanto, ni su inteligencia ni su rostro. Ninguna de las herramientas que había utilizado durante toda su vida para evitar que se produjera un momento como ese.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que había sido él mismo quien había arrojado todo aquello a sus pies. Pero no se permitió pensar en por qué lo había hecho. No se atrevía.

–A esto era a lo que me refería antes –dijo tomándole la mandíbula con la mano y estremeciéndose ligeramente al sentir la suavidad de su piel–. Nadie ha esperado nunca nada de mí, Sakura, y yo menos que nadie. ¿Por qué tú sí? –le deslizó el pulgar por la suave mejilla.

A ella le brillaron los ojos cuando lo miró fijamente. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

–Tal vez sea hora de que empieces a hacerlo.

Entonces giró la cabeza y apretó los labios contra la palma de su mano, y eso acabó completamente con él.

.

* * *

.

**Aww ustedes que piensan ha sido un buen cap? quieren contii? en fin muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por favor denle like a mi pagina (onegai :'))****y no dejen de comentar ya que eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante :D**

**.**

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**GreeceSJL**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**Lado . Oscuro**_

_**sasusaku fr**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**cerezo-angie**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Kunoichi2518**_

_**lyaOtomi**_

_**lady Alraune**_

_**Roxy Mendoza**_

_**alma**_

**.**

**Muchas gracias, me han hecho muy feliz :'D**

**PD: es verdad, mi mamá esta por aqui y me mira raro porque me rio sola... :)**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**les tengo buenas noticias. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que no tenía más historias preparadas?**

**pues eso ha cambiado :D me tope hace unos días con una historia que las hará**

**babear *¬* así que si les gustó Verdad Amarga y El Peso de las Apariencias**

**está historia de seguro les encantará :D**

**les doy mi palabra de que no podrán despegarse de la pantalla y me amenazaran miles de veces por contii ...**

**afortunadamente ya estoy tomando medidas para eso , me estoy consiguiendo un bunker más grande**

**para que ustedes no puedan intimidarme :D naa mentira amo que me intimiden (literalmente)**

**sin más sólo me queda preguntarles si realmente quieren que suba la historia y si no quieren lo entenderé TwT**

**muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y por unirse a mi pag de Facebook,**

**y si alguien quiere darle like será muy bien recibido en Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**

**porfiss denle like, es que soy muy Forever Alone (no sé si se nota)**

**sin más las dejo con la contii :)**

.

* * *

.

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 10

.

.

Sakura notó que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente el diario sensacionalista. Durante un instante pensó que se iba a desmayar. Le temblaban las rodillas y sintió vértigo.

No se desmayó, por mucho que lo deseara. Se limitó a leer el periódico que un miembro de su equipo, visiblemente avergonzado, le había entregado a su llegada al desayuno de trabajo, en el que debían ultimar los detalles de la gala de esa noche.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró Shizune entre dientes.

Sakura no podía escuchar nada más que el fuerte latido de su corazón. El titular gritaba en letras mayúsculas:

**_¿EL RELANZAMIENTO DE SASUKE?_**

**_UCHIHA UTILIZA SUS TRUCOS HABITUALES CON UNA MADURA MODELO DE TRAJES DE BAÑO._**

El artículo que seguía no solo mostraba las fotos de Sakura besando a Sasuke en el cumpleaños de la princesa del pop, perfectamente identificable a pesar del cabello que le caía por la cara, sino también las fotos a todo color de la vieja revista de deportes que Sasuke había desenterrado.

Sakura se quedó como una piedra mirando fijamente el periódico que tenía entre manos. Eso era lo que se sentía cuando la vida de una persona se hacía añicos, observó desde una extraña y asombrada distancia. Así era como sucedía: todos los años de duro trabajo se detenían de golpe en un lugar llamado _Pig's Head_ mientras su cuerpo se exhibía en un periódico sensacionalista para que lo viera toda Gran Bretaña. Estaba segura de que aquello le provocaría algún sentimiento, pero por el momento se sentía paralizada, consciente solo de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella esperando su reacción.

¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo eso?

Faltaban solo unas horas para la fiesta más importante de su carrera y su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba expuesto en los periódicos. No era precisamente la sensibilidad clásica y moderna al mismo tiempo que Hartington quería reflejar, de eso estaba segura. Y peor que las fotos en traje de baño era que todo el mundo, incluido el personal y la junta directiva de Hartington, sabría que se estaba acostando con Sasuke Uchiha.

Esperó a que la angustia se apoderara de ella, como había estado a punto de suceder en el despacho de Sasuke, pero no sucedió.

–Lo siento, Sakura –volvió a murmurar Shizune con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras todos los demás fingían estar concentrados en el desayuno–. Pero todo el mundo lo ha leído y pensé que deberías saberlo.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le demostró a Sakura que efectivamente, había ejemplares de aquel periódico en particular por todas partes, al parecer en cada mesa del restaurante. Sin duda en todas las mesas del mundo. Su madre estaría sin duda leyéndolo incluso en Racine, Texas, asintiendo ante el comportamiento de Sakura y dándose palmaditas a sí misma en la espalda por haber sacado a la víbora de su nido. Estupendo.

–Gracias, Shizune –dijo Sakura con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

Era su peor pesadilla a todo color bajo la forma de su cuerpo de diecisiete años embutido en un biquini. Sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Sabía cómo seguía aquella escena. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se preguntó todavía desde la distancia si vomitaría delante de todo su equipo y de medio pueblo de Wolfestone, que estaba en la posada mirándola con una avidez que solo algunos trataban de ocultar.

No podía permitir que algo así sucediera.

Sobre todo cuando Sasuke entró en el comedor procedente del vestíbulo con aspecto adormilado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, lo que era cierto porque ella había estado con él. Todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarlo mientras él se abría paso entre las mesas. Sakura escuchó los murmullos. Sintió cómo los comentarios recorrían la sala, como si los rumores fueran una corriente eléctrica y ella estuviera siendo lentamente electrocutada.

Sakura lo vio acercarse con aquel paso suyo fácil y despreocupado. Había pasado una semana aprendiendo cada detalle de aquel cuerpo esbelto y musculoso, fundiéndose bajo el hechizo de sus inteligentes manos, y su cuerpo quería más. Se preparó para él como si hubiera recibido la orden, estremeciéndose, como si veinte minutos atrás él no hubiera estado embistiéndola profundamente.

Sakura tuvo que apretar las piernas y forzar su mejor sonrisa profesional. Al parecer Sasuke seguía siendo irresistible incluso cuando sucedía lo peor. Como en aquel momento.

Entonces, mientras Sasuke avanzaba hacia ella, se le ocurrió pensar que él ya había visto aquellas fotos y nada había cambiado. Había seguido deseándola. A ella, no a una fotografía. No la había insultado ni la había mirado con desprecio. El mundo no se había acabado. En todo caso las fotos habían sido el catalizador para lanzarla a un nuevo mundo de posibilidades que nunca imaginó.

**«¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense un puñado de ignorantes?»**, le había preguntado Sasuke.

Y ella no pudo evitar preguntárselo a sí misma. ¿Por qué?

Sakura le vio evaluar el comedor mientras lo atravesaba. Vio el frío cálculo de su oscura mirada a medida que se acercaba a ella. Ahora veía la diferencia entre el auténtico Sasuke y el Sasuke vago y burlón que él había creado y que sonrió al llegar a la mesa donde estaba el equipo.

Prefería al auténtico, pero estaba profundamente agradecida de que llevara puesta la máscara.

–¿Ha sucedido? –preguntó él con un tono que resonó por toda la sala. Se pasó una mano por el pecho para llamar la atención sobre su excelente físico, cubierto ahora por una camiseta verde ajustada y unos vaqueros–. ¿Me he vuelto más guapo durante la noche?

Se escucharon risas por todo el comedor. Porque todo el mundo quería a Sasuke, pensó Sakura. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Era muy bueno fingiendo que no se tomaba nada en serio, y menos a sí mismo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos las mantuvieron firmes. Algo casi doloroso flotó entre ellos y Sakura sintió cómo su practicada calma resbalaba a través de ella. Distinguía aquella luz salvaje brillando en las profundidades de su mirada, aquella que mostraba la verdad de Sasuke, pero se vio obligada a ignorarla delante de tantas miradas interesadas. Le tendió el periódico y mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo.

–Todavía no –dijo–. Aunque al parecer a la prensa le interesas lo mismo cuando trabajas para Hartington que cuando tienes una aventura con alguna joven de la realeza europea.

Captó el modo casi imperceptible en que el cuerpo de Sasuke se puso tenso. También notó cómo la furia se apoderaba de él. ¿Se debía al hecho de que hubieran salido en la prensa o al modo en que ella había presentado el tema, como si pensara que lo que había sucedido entre ellos tenía algo que ver con Hartington?

No podía saberlo. Y de todas formas nadie pareció fijarse en el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke. Lo único que veían era el escándalo y la brillante luz de la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

–Desgraciadamente, hace años que me aburrí de mí mismo –dijo su habitual tono lánguido.

Dejó el periódico a un lado sin siquiera mirarlo, como si el artículo no tuviera ningún interés para él. Luego se sentó a la mesa con aspecto de estar muy relajado y llamó a la camerana para pedirle café. En lo que a él se refería, quedaba claro que el tema estaba zanjado.

Sakura lo miró fugazmente cuando tomó asiento frente a ella, confiando en exudar únicamente su habitual profesionalidad delante de todas aquellas miradas. No reaccionaría como todos esperaban. No permitiría que la vieran venirse abajo. Se comportaría como la reina de hielo que era, dispuesta a enfrentarse a otro día de trabajo con una sonrisa calmada.

Solo eran unas fotos, y lo cierto era que antes de que Orochimaru y su madre ensuciaran la experiencia, a ella le gustaban. Eran unas fotos preciosas, y resultaba que eran suyas. Habían servido para pagarle la universidad y, de una manera u otra, la habían convertido en la mujer de éxito que era.

¿Por qué tendría que avergonzarse de ellas?

Y lo que había entre Sasuke y ella no era asunto de nadie.

Así que se olvidó del maldito periódico y del hombre guapísimo que la miraba con sus desconcertantes ojos oscuros entornados y abrió la agenda.

–De acuerdo entonces –dijo con brusquedad, como si se tratara de una mañana más. La reunión matinal de un día normal. Como si todos los que estaban en la mesa no hubieran visto lo que ella sabía que habían visto. Su cuerpo casi desnudo y en posturas sugerentes. Su rostro sonrojado por la pasión. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto en aquel momento y no pensaba disculparse, así que lo dejó a un lado–. Estamos en la cuenta atrás –afirmó–, diganme dónde estamos y qué se necesita para esta noche.

La ironía, pensó mientras el miembro del equipo que estaba más cerca de ella se lanzaba a soltar su perorata, era que antes de entrar en aquel comedor había estado a punto de reconocer que aquella había sido la semana más mágica de su vida.

La semana en Wolfestone había transcurrido como una especie de sueño enfebrecido, delicioso y perversamente sensual. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura no había analizado ni planeado cada uno de sus movimientos. Ni tampoco había permitido que el pasado la paralizara. Cuando aceptó que no podría vencer a Sasuke en su propio juego, que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y que no podía luchar contra eso ni quería hacerlo, entonces simplemente… había vivido.

Los días se llenaron de los últimos detalles que se necesitaban para transformar la largamente descuidada mansión Uchiha en el lugar apropiado para el lanzamiento del nuevo Hartington. Sakura recorría cada centímetro con el diseñador y varios contratistas, rematando los detalles finales sobre construcción, acceso, aparcamiento y seguridad. Había coordinado todos los informes de su equipo sobre los arreglos florales, las impresionantes esculturas de hielo, las numerosas zonas de catering que atraerían a los invitados sin provocar grandes colas y en las que se servirían _delicatessen_.

Repasó las listas con el DJ y con el grupo de música, debatió sobre el emplazamiento de la pista y, en definitiva, hizo su trabajo y lo hizo muy bien.

Y cada noche se perdía entre los brazos de Sasuke. Era el amante más desinhibido, más aventurero que se podía imaginar. No conocía límites y siempre mantenía el sentido del humor. Le gustaba tomarla contra la pared y también en la bañera. Estaba tan interesado en explorar su cuerpo como que ella lo recibiera en su boca. La buscaba una y otra vez, pero también la abrazaba con ternura y la besaba con una dulzura, y Sakura sentía cosas en las que prefería no pensar.

No era en absoluto el hombre que ella creía que era cuando entró por primera vez en su despacho, y no sabía cómo reconciliar las diferentes imágenes que tenía de él en la cabeza y, mucho menos, dentro de su corazón.

.

* * *

.

–Puede que necesite una copa –dijo ella una noche cuando estaban tumbados sobre la suave alfombra frente a la chimenea y Sasuke jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones–. Quiero ver qué es más potente, si el licor fuerte o tú –aseguró colocando la barbilla sobre las manos enlazadas para mirarlo.

Sasuke la miró entonces casi con arrobo. A Sakura le encantaban aquellos momentos, cuando sabía que estaba mirando al auténtico Sasuke. Al hombre de verdad, no a la actuación.

–Supongo que dependerá mucho del camarero –le había dicho entonces él sonriendo–. Yo fui camarero en una existencia anterior.

–¿Qué? –Sakura arrugó la nariz–. ¿Otro trabajo más? No paras de destrozar mi fe en tu terrible reputación.

–Mantén la fe –le sugirió Sasuke con ironía–. No tuve más remedio que conseguir trabajo. El que fuera. Ya había dilapidado la mitad de mi herencia con un grupo de insatisfechos de mala reputación, y solo tenía veintitrés años.

–¿Solo la mitad de tu herencia? –preguntó ella con el mismo tono burlón–. ¿No toda? Qué falta de interés –no quería pensar en la cantidad de dinero que debía haber derrochado.

–Tal vez mi padre imaginara que sus hijos seguirían su ejemplo de derroche –aseguró Sasuke–. O al menos lo pensaría de mí. Mi herencia fue partida en dos. La mitad a su muerte y la otra mitad si sobrevivía a mi treinta cumpleaños. Dejó sus dudas claramente reflejadas sobre esto último en su testamento.

–Y perdiste la primera mitad a los veintitrés años –dijo Sakura.

A esa edad ella había escogido cuidadosamente sus prácticas de verano, que realizó en una prestigiosa empresa de organización de eventos en la que celebró sus primeras fiestas. No había malgastado ni un solo peso en su vida. Siempre había estado obsesionada con ahorrar. No podía imaginar la cantidad de dinero que Sasuke habría malgastado, pero tampoco podía imaginar la clase de infancia que había tenido que vivir.

–Con mi encanto logré trabajo en el bar de uno de los casinos de Montecarlo –dijo entonces él abrazándola mientras se acomodaba ligeramente debajo de ella.

–Montecarlo –repitió Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza–. Por supuesto, allí es donde todos los pobres de la Tierra se reúnen de manera natural.

Él le pasó una mano por la espina dorsal y Sakura se estremeció como un gato satisfecho.

–Fue mi primer trabajo, y se me dio muy bien –aseguró con su habitual modestia–. Me daban unas propinas fantásticas, sin duda en entusiasta reconocimiento a mis conocimientos en todo lo relacionado con el alcohol.

Sakura se rió y se sentó, apartándose la melena hacia un lado para pasarse los dedos por ella a modo de cepillo improvisado.

–No lo dudo –reconoció, pero cuando lo miró vio una expresión extraña en su rostro–. ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te enamoraste? –preguntó con expresión indescifrable.

Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de no se trataba de una cuestión baladí. O al menos a ella no se lo había parecido. Sintió cómo se le ponía de punta el vello de la nuca y tuvo que desviar la vista hacia el fuego que crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea.

–Por supuesto –dijo en voz baja–. Era adolescente y me equivoqué.

La mano de Sasuke en su muslo desnudo resultaba cálida, y se encontró sin saber cómo contándole el resto de la historia sobre Kabuto. Cómo había pensado que entregarle su virginidad era lo mismo que entregarle el corazón, y lo devastada que se había quedado cuando él mostró tanto desprecio por ambas cosas. Lo que le había dicho su madre. Poco después tuvo lugar la escena con Orochimaru. Los insultos y las predicciones. Y lo peor de todo era que ella se lo había creído, a partir de entonces siempre asoció enamorarse y el sexo con la vergüenza, la pérdida y el dolor.

–Pensaba que si podía mantenerme aislada, escaparía del futuro que ella había predicho para mí –le contó a Sasuke–. Ella me dijo que las mujeres Haruno estábamos condenadas al fracaso amoroso y al dolor –se mordió el labio–. Y luego, más adelante, me dijo que yo estaba condenada a algo mucho peor.

–Tal vez tú tenías solo diecisiete años y eras preciosa y ella sintió celos –dijo Sasuke con dulzura.

– ¿Celos? –no es que Sakura no hubiera considerado nunca aquella posibilidad, pero el modo en que Sasuke lo aseguró, con tanta firmeza, le hizo pensar que ella no había hecho en realidad nada malo, y por lo tanto no tenía razón para estar avergonzada.

–Celos –repitió él–. Y tú eras demasiado joven para entenderlo –la miró a los ojos–. A mí no me fue mejor. La encargada del bar se llamaba Sora, y yo me enamoré locamente de ella. Tenía una hija adorable que se llamaba Sayuri –Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad–. Yo la adoraba con toda la fuerza de mis veintitrés años.

–¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no va a haber un final feliz? –preguntó Sakura.

–Porque las historias de amor siempre acaban mal –replicó él–. Sora empezó a trabajar en el turno de noche. A mí no me importaba, yo cuidaba de Sayuri. Me gustaba hacerlo.

Su voz había adquirido un tono áspero. Sakura no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a presionar los labios contra el punto en el que el hombro se le unía al brazo.

–Resultó que estaba teniendo una aventura con un hombre rico y mayor –continuó él con una risa amarga–. Me di cuenta de que para ella yo no era más que un canguro que no cobraba. Curiosamente, tenía pensado revelarle mi verdadera identidad la noche en que me lo confesó todo.

No había entrado en más detalles, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo a Sakura todo lo que le hacía falta saber. Sasuke nunca había tenido amor, ni seguridad, ni familia. Se había sentido responsable de sus hermanos, pero estaba tan convencido de que no había nada bueno en él, nada que valiera la pena, que había hecho lo imposible por demostrarlo una y otra vez. Entonces encontró una nueva familia y se atrevió a soñar otra vez…, pero aquella esperanza quedó aplastada. Una vez más.

–Las cosas no le fueron bien a Sora –dijo con evidente satisfacción–. Tal vez sea una sorpresa para ti, igual que lo fue para mí, pero su matrimonio no funcionó. Ni tampoco los siguientes. Confieso que eso me satisface más de lo que debería.

–¿Y Sayuri? –preguntó Sakura deslizándole una mano por el pecho.

–Ella tuvo mucha más suerte –aseguró Sasuke transcurrido un instante–. Resulta que contó con un benefactor anónimo y generoso que se aseguró de que los reveses de su madre a lo largo de los años nunca la afectaran. Ahora mismo está en un internado suizo donde le está yendo muy bien según todos los informes.

–Afortunada Sayuri –dijo Sakura ocultando la sonrisa bajo su piel cálida–. Pero pensé que habías perdido todo tu dinero.

–Recuperé mi malgastada herencia y un poco más –confesó él mirándola con expresión desafiante–. En aquel entonces tenía veinticinco años. No me gustó nada ser desplazado por un hombre más rico y mucho menos atractivo que yo. Prefiero que me aparten por los defectos de mi personalidad, gracias.

–Como a todos –reconoció Sakura siguiéndole la broma.

Sasuke esbozó su irresistible sonrisa.

–Pero estos son secretos oscuros, Sakura. Confío en que sepas guardármelos.

–Tendrás que esperar para comprobarlo –contestó ella alegremente con el corazón partido por aquel hombre que habría protestado si hubiera sugerido que era un héroe para aquella niña a la que todavía quería y protegía.

El hombre que no se permitía la más mínima compasión hacia sí mismo. Que estaba convencido de que estaba condenado. El hombre que, según descubrió Sakura aquella noche con dolorosa certidumbre, le había robado el corazón sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

–Si tengo que esperar –murmuró él atrayéndola hacia sí y colocándose encima de ella sobre la alfombra–, entonces tendremos que pasar el tiempo de una forma más entretenida.

–No se me ocurre nada que hacer –susurró ella conmovida por el sentimiento que brillaba en sus ojos.

–A mí tampoco –replicó Sasuke entrando en ella y cabalgándola hasta el olvido.

.

* * *

.

Sakura terminó la reunión de la mañana con el mínimo de alboroto, como era su costumbre, y envió a todo el equipo a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Le dolían las sienes por el esfuerzo de mantener su habitual serenidad y tenía que hacer una llamada extremadamente desagradable a Jiraiya Uzumaki antes de dirigirse a la mansión para supervisar los preparativos finales para la noche.

Recogió sus cosas mientras los miembros de su equipo salían y ella dejó el comedor como si no supiera que los clientes estaban todavía mirando el periódico y comparándolo con ella. Y como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de Sasuke a su lado.

–Deberíamos hablar de esto –dijo él en voz baja mientras Sakura se dirigía a las escaleras de la posada para subir a su habitación.

–No hay nada que decir –replicó ella agarrando con fuerza el móvil, que había vuelto a vibrar anunciando sin duda más mensajes tensos de la secretaria de Jiraiya Uzumaki ordenando a Sakura que llamara–. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es minimizar el daño…

–Sakura.

El tono imperativo de su voz hizo que ella se detuviera sobre sus pasos y se girara para mirarlo.

Había doblado la esquina de la escalera y ahora estaban en terreno de nadie, en el rellano entre dos pisos. Estaban ocultos a las miradas que tan atentamente los habían observado en el comedor. Sakura sintió la misma dulzura que siempre parecía rodearla cuando estaba cerca de él. Era como si se formara una especie de burbuja en la que podía desaparecer cuando estaban juntos. No entendía por qué la sentía en ese instante, cuando sabía que no era verdad en absoluto. No existía ninguna burbuja, no había ningún lugar seguro. Nunca lo había habido. El mundo de Sasuke estaba hecho de espías con cámaras. Tendría que haberlo esperado.

–Tengo que llamar al señor Uzumaki –dijo en un susurro.

Estaba demasiado perdida en su mirada oscura, tenía demasiado miedo a derretirse si se acercaba más a él. Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Tenía una llamada importante que hacer y una gala que dirigir…, eso si no era despedida inmediatamente por conducta impropia.

–No ha sido cosa mía –afirmó Sasuke apretando los puños a los costados–. Yo no entregué esas fotos. Soy capaz de muchas cosas, Sakura, pero no de eso.

Estaba impactada. Parpadeó y se balanceó hacia él poniéndole una mano en el brazo antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de recordar que no podía tocarlo sin derretirse, que era justo lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

–Eso no se me ha pasado en ningún momento por la cabeza –aseguró. La emoción empezó a brotar de allí donde la tenía guardada. Tal vez tendría que haber pensado que Sasuke pudiera traicionarla, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Qué decía eso sobre lo que le había pasado en la última semana, o desde que lo conoció? ¿De verdad confiaba en él? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿O aquel era el mismo camino que había visto recorrer a su madre cientos de veces hasta llegar a Orochimaru, el mayor mentiroso de todos? ¿Sería aquella la ruina que siempre había sido su destino?

Y lo peor de todo era que no estaba muy segura de que le importara.

–Esto es culpa mía –dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono enfadado–. Me hago completamente responsable. Yo mismo llamaré a Jiraiya y…

–Te agradezco la intención –dijo Sakura atajándolo.

Sacudió la cabeza más para sí misma que para él. Por el pánico que no sentía, por la falta de vergüenza o de desesperación. ¿Cuándo había dejado de temer lo que Sasuke podría hacer con ella? ¿Cuándo había decidido disfrutar de él?

–Este lío es mío, Sasuke. Yo me ocuparé.

–Soy un gran seductor de mujeres –dijo Sasuke con tono de desprecio hacia sí mismo–. Estoy seguro de que no me costará convencerlo de que te llevé por el mal camino. Después de todo, eso es lo que he hecho.

Su dolor, su venenoso odio hacia sí mismo era como un ser vivo, eléctrico y peligroso, que se apretaba contra ellos.

–Tú no me has seducido –le recordó apretándole el brazo con la mano–. Más bien fue completamente al revés, por si no te acuerdas. Y además, esto no es asunto de Jiraiya Uzumaki , y eso se lo quiero dejar muy claro a él. Me he dado cuenta de que tu teléfono no suena sin parar. ¿Por qué el mío sí?

–Soy un agente tóxico –afirmó Sasuke con amargura mirándola fijamente, como si necesitara que lo entendiera. Como si su mundo hubiera perdido pie–. Tarde o temprano destruyo todo lo que se cruza en mi camino. Nada de todo esto habría sucedido de no ser por mí. Esto es lo que le pasa a la gente que me importa, Sakura. Y que Dios te ayude si sientes algo por mí. Porque entonces te arrancaría el corazón y haría que lamentaras haberme conocido –soltó una carcajada amarga–. No tienes más que preguntarle a mi familia.

–No ha pasado nada –aseguró escudriñando su rostro en busca del Sasuke que conocía, el que sabía ser tierno y divertido, no aquel hombre oscuro e iracundo que podía destruirse a sí mismo y a todo lo que encontrara a su paso–. Son fotos, Sasuke. Solo son unas fotos y algo de especulación. ¿A quién le importa?

–A ti –murmuró él entre dientes–. Y a Jiraiya Uzumaki.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando durante un instante y luego dejó caer la mano de su brazo.

–Debería importarme –dijo concentrándose una vez más en lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella… y en lo que no–. Debería importarme mucho. Sigo esperando que pase, espero un tsunami de vergüenza, ira, miedo, todas las cosas que sentí cuando dejaste aquella carpeta sobre mi mesa.

–Porque soy un príncipe entre los hombres –aseguró Sasuke con acidez–. Y sin embargo, me permitiste el acceso a tu cama. ¿No lo entiendes todavía, Sakura? Lo único bueno que hay en mí es mi cara bonita. Todo lo demás está podrido.

–Eso es ridículo –le espetó ella–. El hecho es que la ola todavía no ha roto. Me preocupa tener una conversación embarazosa con mi jefe, pero eso es todo –se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la suya–. Me tomaron esas fotos cuando era muy joven. Y sí, lo cierto es que te besé en esa fiesta. Nunca aseguré que no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Nunca mentí. Y no diré que lo siento.

–Deberías –fue directo y brutal.

Sakura sintió algo en su interior parecido a la ola que esperaba pero diferente en cierto modo. Era como si le hubieran arrancado algo y hubiera quedado al descubierto la verdad que estaba tratando de evitar.

No quería seguir escondiéndose. Ni de su vida, ni de sí misma ni de nada. Había estado años llevando una máscara pero ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Los periódicos habían dejado claro que su presente y su pasado estaban expuestos, abiertos ante el mundo. Pero ¿por qué había estado tan convencida de que eso tenía algo de malo? ¿Por qué pensar que tenía que ocultar quién era, lo que sentía, lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente mostrar su verdadera cara al mundo?

¿Por qué había permitido que los miedos de su madre y las mentiras de Orochimaru la controlaran durante tanto tiempo?

Si algo había aprendido estando cerca de Sasuke era eso: cuando alguien veía detrás de la máscara resultaba imposible seguir llevándola. Ya no encajaba como antes.

–Me estoy enamorando de ti –dijo con firmeza, porque aquel era el único secreto que le quedaba. Se rió en voz baja ante su propio atrevimiento y su propia estupidez–. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya me he enamorado.

–No hablas en serio –en su tono de voz había algo parecido al pánico–. Eres demasiado inteligente para esas tonterías.

–No te lo digo porque espere nada de ti –respondió Sakura con voz pausada sosteniéndole la mirada con la cabeza alta–, sino porque tengo la impresión de que te consideras indigno de ser amado, como si no te lo merecieras, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la verdad.

–Te he contado más cosas de mi pasado que a nadie –Sasuke apretó los dientes y la agarró de los hombros aunque sin dureza–. ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, sabes más que suficiente para salir corriendo!

–No tengo intención de salir corriendo –afirmó ella con tono crispado a pesar de la ola de emoción que la atravesó, a pesar de las verdades que había negado durante tanto tiempo y que de pronto se apoderaban de ella sacudiéndola y arrancándole la máscara para siempre.

Pasara lo que pasara.

–Entonces lo haré yo por ti –gruñó él, pero no la soltó. No reculó.

–¿Estás intentando salvarme de ti? –susurró Sakura–. ¿Eso es lo que haría un hombre que asegura ser tan mala persona como tú dices ser, Sasuke?

–Ni te imaginas lo malo que puedo llegar a ser –insistió él con tono amenazador–. No sabes lo que es la auténtica maldad, Sakura. Pero yo sí… y su sangre corre por mis venas.

Entonces la soltó, como si la invocación a Fugaku Uchiha hubiera conjurado a su fantasma.

–Está muerto –dijo Sakura en voz baja–. Y aunque no lo estuviera, tú no eres como él. Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke. Un hombre decente. Un hombre al que vale la pena amar.

Sakura escuchó cómo la voz se le quebraba por la emoción, pero lo único que podía ver era a Sasuke, el asombro de su rostro y la pesada cortina de negación que cayó sobre él, oscureciéndoselo.

Ella deseaba luchar contra toda aquella oscuridad, contra todas las mentiras que Sasuke había convertido en verdades a lo largo de los años para cumplir sus propias profecías. Quería entrar en él y darle calor, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin su ayuda. Y solo tenía un arma en su arsenal. Una única oportunidad.

–Te amo –dijo finalmente con la esperanza de que las palabras batallaran contra sus fantasmas, porque eran lo único que tenía.

–Entonces eres tonta –respondió él torciendo la boca.

Pasó por delante de ella por la escalera, dobló la esquina y desapareció.

.

* * *

.

**Nyaa que creen que continuara? Tal vez después de esto les sea más fácil entender a Sasuke-kun y tratar de consolarlo más fascinantemente... xD .Estoy corta de tiempo, así que les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y su apoyo PD: no olviden darle like a mi pag D':**

.

_**Mitsuko . Ayame**_

_**sasusaku fr**_

_**cerezo-angie**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Kunoichi2518**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**ThePausis**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**Allemande10**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Roxy Mendoza**_

_**Golden Queen Galatea**_

_**GreeceSJL**_

_**tsukichan25**_

_**alma**_

.

**ya lo saben estoy los jueves en mi bunker privado, no olviden pasarse por alli y las invitaré a tomar leche con galletas c:**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**¿recuerdan que les había dicho que el fic ya estaba llegando a su fin?**

**pues les informo que lastimosamente este es el penúltimo cap TwT**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus maravillosos reviews :D**

**ya subí la historia de la que les hable en el cap anterior y si quieren leerla adelante,**

**creo que será la última que publique por ahora.**

**Me tomaré un descanso para entrar a la u, además que he subido todos mis fics**

**practicamente uno tras otro xD**

**así que si quieren leer lo último de mi por ahora les recomiendo que lean Una Aventura en el Paraíso**

**y se unan a mi pagina de Fb Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa...onegaiiii D': **

**PD: gracias a las personitas que ya le han dado like...que entre otras cosas sirve para que actualize más rápido...xD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 11

Sasuke vio la solitaria figura que se mantenía alejada de la mansión y del revuelo que había a su alrededor, y cerca de la enorme carpa de la gala que ocupaba la mayor parte del jardín. Sabía de quién se trataba. La figura estaba cerca del lago, dando la espalda a la gente, y Sasuke se acercó a él antes de arrepentirse. Antes, en realidad, de pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Había estado vagando sin rumbo durante horas por la propiedad, como un espectro, como si pudiera dejar el pasado atrás solo con el movimiento.

No tendría que haber regresado allí.

Sakura no era la primera mujer que decía que lo amaba, pero era la única a la que había creído. La única que no tenía nada que ganar y todo que perder, y no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle. Quería negárselo a sí mismo, pero lo había visto en su cara. Había visto la verdad en sus ojos hades, había escuchado la convicción de su voz de miel. Y peor, había sentido en respuesta algo en su interior.

Tendría que ser imposible. Sakura era decidida e inteligente, fuerte y con recursos. Era más bella de lo que quería que nadie supiera, y mucho más amable de lo que debería. Había trabajado duramente para llegar a donde estaba. ¿Qué podía ver en un granuja como él?

¿Acaso había algo que ver? Tras toda una vida insistiendo en que no, ¿por qué de pronto le preocupaba tanto ser tan vacío como siempre había asegurado que era?

–Itachi –dijo a modo de saludo cuando llegó al lado de su hermano.

Ambos se quedaron mirando las aguas engañosamente tranquilas del lago, iluminadas tenuemente por la última luz del día. Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos, consciente de que Itachi hacía lo mismo. Como si todavía se conocieran como en el pasado. Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–Qué considerado por tu parte pedir permiso para celebrar una fiesta aquí –murmuró Itachi con ironía–. En esta casa que, para bien o para mal, me pertenece.

–Oh, bueno –contestó Sasuke–. Recibiste la invitación –esa había sido su manera de pedir permiso. Miró otra vez hacia el agua y fingió que la siguiente pregunta no le importaba–. ¿Significa eso que vas a quedarte?

–Me encanta que la mansión Uchiha se pueda utilizar de una manera tan creativa –aseguró Itachi con algo parecido a una sonrisa, evitando la pregunta–. Y me alegro de que hayas seguido mi consejo.

Sasuke no presionó a Itachi respecto a sus planes. Trató de reunir la ira que sentía antes, la furia oscura que le había alejado de aquella casa, de su hermano, pero se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ya no estaba allí. Donde antes estaba todo aquel resentimiento ahora solo estaba Sakura. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con aquella certeza.

–Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte desempeñando un trabajo honrado –aseguró Itachi con voz pausada.

–No eres el único –contestó Sasuke sonriendo y apoyándose sobre los talones–. Aunque tengo que decir que se me da bastante bien.

–Eso no me sorprende en absoluto –dijo Itachi.

Sasuke tuvo miedo de prestar demasiada atención a lo que acababa de oír. No quería que la opinión de alguien le importara tanto, aunque la de aquel hombre fuera la única que le había importado en su vida.

Itachi frunció el ceño y Sasuke se preparó instintivamente para el inevitable golpe. ¿Le arrojaría su hermano a la cara el último artículo del periódico? Se lo merecería. Como siempre.

Itachi se giró para mirarlo con los labios apretados y una expresión indescifrable en sus oscuros ojos.

–Te mereces más en la vida que vivir a la sombra de su fantasma.

Sasuke pensó en los ojos hades de Sakura, en los que se atisbaban unas emociones que él no se atrevía a nombrar, que no podía aceptar aunque deseara hacerlo. Pensó en la paz que sentía cuando la abrazaba, la firme e inesperada lealtad que ella le mostraba en todo momento. Pensó en su valentía, en su dignidad al verse cara a cara con un escándalo que tendría que haberla hecho caer de rodillas.

Pensó en su voz, en el dulce acento tejano diciendo **«te amo».** Pensó en cómo aquellas palabras soltaron nudos en su interior, haciéndole sentir que había luz allí donde antes reinaban únicamente la oscuridad y la decadencia.

–¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón –dijo con naturalidad, como si el mundo no hubiera cambiado de dirección bajo sus pies, como si fuera el mismo hombre de antes.

El sol se iba hundiendo en la tierra, proyectando sombras a su alrededor. Detrás de ellos brillaban las luces de los miles de farolillos que Sakura había mandado colocar, y la cerrada pero bien iluminada mansión resplandecía en la noche con su aire gótico, que sugería a los invitados las leyendas, la tragedia y la mítica historia de la familia Uchiha. Su familia.

Mientras tanto, la verdad sin tanto misticismo era que dos hombres que tal vez algún día volverían a ser amigos, pero en cualquier caso seguían siendo hermanos, estaban cerca del lago familiar tratando de librarse de los viejos fantasmas.

–Te veré entonces en la gala –dijo Itachi tras unos instantes.

–No lo dudes –aseguró Sasuke. Sintió una punzada de su antigua picardía y sonrió–. Estaré interpretando el papel de Sasuke Uchiha, el playboy favorito de Inglaterra. Prepárate. Soy muy bueno. Tres cuartas partes de los invitados terminarán la noche locamente enamorados de mí.

–Así sucede siempre –dijo Itachi en el tono más alegre que Sasuke le había oído desde su regreso.

Le puso la mano en el hombro brevemente y luego se dirigió hacia la casa.

Nunca habían sido una familia precisamente cariñosa, y Sasuke se tomó el gesto como lo que era. Una ramita de olivo. Un puente. No arreglaba los veinte años que habían perdido pero era un comienzo.

–Itachi –dijo mirando hacia el lago, como si todas las respuestas estuvieran bajo su brillante superficie.

Escuchó a su hermano detenerse detrás de él y entonces sonrió, más centrado en el futuro que en el interminable y doloroso pasado. Más interesado en quién podría llegar a ser que en quién había sido.

–Bienvenido a casa –dijo en voz baja. Y no le sorprendió descubrir que lo decía de corazón.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estrechó todas las manos, posó para todas las fotos y aduló a todos los invitados que se acercaron a él. La gigantesca carpa estaba repleta de luces doradas, de ella colgaban tapices y lámparas de araña. Los invitados eran la _crème de la crème_ de Europa. Famosos, artistas, aristócratas. Todos mezclados con los reyes de los negocios deleitándose en el pasado y el futuro de Hartington, con los miembros de la familia Uchiha que habían hecho su aparición.

Itachi , el heredero que había regresado de forma misteriosa, era al menos tan interesante para la prensa como el ídolo de Hollywood, Sai, que había acudido del brazo de su prometida. Incluso Hinata, que estaba fotografiando el evento y se escondía detrás de la cámara era una Uchiha, y por lo tanto llamaba la atención por muy poca gracia que le hiciera interactuar con los invitados. Y Sasuke, por supuesto, que era el favorito de los paparazzi.

–No más fotos –le pidió a su fotógrafo favorito con una sonrisa, cuando el hombre se merecía un puñetazo por las fotos que le había hecho con Sakura–. ¿No has causado ya suficientes problemas esta semana?

Pero se rió como si no le guardara resentimiento, porque esa era la mejor manera de evitar que su próximo momento de intimidad fuera visto en todo el mundo. Sabía que era mejor trabajar con ellos que contra ellos. Era más inteligente dejar que pensaran que tenían el control.

Era una noche perfecta, pensó Sasuke apartándose del fotógrafo y estirándose la chaqueta del esmoquin con gesto experto. El viejo Jiraiya Uzumaki parecía encantado allí sentado, con el resto de los miembros de la junta directiva, disfrutando de la celebración. Los departamentos de publicidad y de marketing habían tenido su momento de gloria y habían presentado sus planes de relanzamiento entre aplausos y fotos. El propio Sasuke había dicho unas cuantas palabras antes de dar paso a la mismísima princesa del pop.

Y sin embargo, Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sasuke veía a los demás miembros del equipo moviéndose entre la gente para solucionar problemas o ayudar. Pero Sakura no estaba. Finalmente, tras haberla buscado en vano durante demasiado tiempo, se acercó a una de las jóvenes del equipo que se pasaba todas las reuniones poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó con impaciencia, molesto por el modo en que batía las pestañas.

–Oh –la joven parpadeó y tragó saliva–. Bueno, la señorita Haruno… La han despedido.

Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido. Sasuke se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía delante, consciente de que se le había borrado la sonrisa, de que se había quedado demasiado quieto, que estaba mirando fieramente a la pobre criatura.

–Perdona, ¿cómo dices? –preguntó con tal frialdad que la joven se sonrojó.

–El… el señor Uzumaki se reunió con ella justo antes de que llegaran los invitados –tartamudeó–. Nadie sabe qué le dijo, pero ella le pidió a Shizune que se pusiera al mando y luego se marchó –aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Sasuke había dejado de escucharla. La ira se apoderó de él de forma súbita y poderosa. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Jiraiya Uzumaki, que se reía alegremente rodeado de su corte completamente ajeno al peligro que corría. Deseaba asesinar al rechoncho hombre con sus propias manos, pero en su interior había algo más urgente, algo parecido al miedo. Sintió cómo apretaba los puños a los costados y supuso que debía tener una expresión terrible porque la joven que tenía delante emitió un gemido ahogado y se marchó a toda prisa.

Sasuke se olvidó de ella al instante. Miró a su alrededor, hacia los rostros famosos, todos ricos y aburridos. Eran todos iguales. Las mismas caras que había visto una y otra vez en todas las fiestas del mundo. Los mismos cotilleos, las mismas historias, el mismo juego.

Pero él ya no tenía ningún interés en participar. Había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo hombre que había aparecido semanas atrás en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha golpeado y sangrando. No era el mismo que había fingido ser durante toda su vida. Y la razón de aquel cambio no estaba allí, como tendría que haber estado.

En el transcurso de su vida solo había habido tres personas que le importaran tanto como para que su pérdida alterara el curso de su existencia. Su madre. Su hermano Itachi. Y esa noche, la mujer cuya ausencia alteraba el aire que lo rodeaba volviéndolo irrespirable.

Había sufrido las demás pérdidas, había llegado a aceptarlas incluso. Pero esa vez no. A Sakura no.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke quería, **«tenía»** que luchar por lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. No tenía otra opción. No podía permitir que Sakura lo dejara, que desapareciera. Porque por primera vez en su vida, descubrió sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, tenía demasiado que perder.

.

* * *

.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

Sakura se quedó sentada en su habitación del _Pig's Head_ durante mucho tiempo mirando al infinito.

–Queríamos que manejaras a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura –le había dicho Jiraiya Uzumaki con desprecio delante de todo el personal en la mansión Uchiha–. No que lo dejaras expuesto ante la opinión pública.

**«¡Si actúas como una zorra, así será como te tratarán!»,** le había dicho su madre años atrás cuando todo Racine consiguió su ejemplar de la revista de deportes para condenar a Sakura y criticarla a su espaldas.

Hana había lanzado las escasas pertenencias de Sakura por la puerta y le gritó que se marchara.

Jiraiya Uzumaki no la había llamado zorra, por supuesto. Había dicho algo sobre el decoro y la buena reputación. Había dejado claro que una mujer que tenía el mal gusto de dejarse fotografiar en posturas tan comprometidas, sin aclarar si se refería a las fotos con Sasuke o a la sesión en biquini, no podía por definición seguir representando los intereses de Hartington, ni mucho menos sus eventos de empresa.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Lo que resultó sorprendente, pensó en ese momento Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, fue que ella se había sentido furiosa, no herida. No le había herido que Jiraiya Uzumaki pensara mal de ella al ver aquellas fotos. Solo había querido arrojarle algo a la cabeza. La furia y la indignación la habían acompañado en ultrajado silencio de regreso a la habitación de la posada, donde la realidad de la situación había caído sobre ella como una pesada capa, obligándola a quedarse sentada en el sofá más tiempo del que debería.

Porque lo había vuelto a perder todo.

Otra vez.

Había perdido el trabajo. El respeto de sus compañeros. Todo por lo que había luchado durante tantos años. Tenía que recoger sus cosas y volver a Londres. Tenía que buscar una nueva dirección en su vida. Pero cada vez que se decía que era el momento de ponerse en marcha recordaba otro momento cautivador que había ocurrido en aquella misma habitación con Sasuke y le resultaba imposible cambiar de posición. Como si estuviera paralizada.

Él era la razón de su caída y, a pesar de todo, suspiraba por él. Le había arrojado a la cara el amor que ella le ofrecía y seguía deseándolo. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Siempre había sabido que tendría que pagar un alto precio por acercarse tanto a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Le sorprendió sentir la humedad en las mejillas, pero hasta que no alzó las manos hacia el rostro no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Igual que tardó unos instantes en entender que cuando la puerta se abrió y Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación se trataba realmente de él y no de una fantasía de su imaginación.

Sasuke jadeaba, parecía como si hubiera llegado corriendo con su elegante traje. Los ojos le brillaban con una luz que provocó un nudo en el estómago de Sakura.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió furiosa por estar llorando, porque la viera así–. La gala se está celebrando en este mismo instante.

–¿Cómo puede importarte eso ahora? –le preguntó él con el mismo tono tirante, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

Tendría que haberse marchado hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Se habría retrasado esperando precisamente eso, su reaparición?

–Tengo que hacer el equipaje –murmuró en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ya le había mostrado demasiado de sí misma, se había expuesto en exceso. Y temía que ya no le quedara nada–. Y tú debes volver a la fiesta. Te necesitan.

–Seguro que sí –afirmó Sasuke en una voz que ella no reconoció. Inestable–. Pero ¿qué hay de lo que necesito yo?

Sakura lo miró y contuvo el aliento. No estaba segura de reconocer al Sasuke que tenía delante con los puños apretados y los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Descontrolado, pensó maravillada.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Él avanzó por la habitación. Su cuerpo grande y fuerte parecía más tenso que nunca.

– ¿Bien? –preguntó con tono asesino. Sacudió la cabeza como si no la entendiera y avanzó hasta situarse a escasos centímetros de ella–. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¿Cómo va a estar nada bien?

.

* * *

.

**Cada vez se pone mejor...xD, de nuevo muchisisisisisisisisisisisis isismas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que lo aprecio mucho :D**

_**.**_

_**Strikis**_

_**sasusaku fr**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**cerezo-angie**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**katarablaine**_

_**alma-am**_

_**.**_

**Gracias, Tank you, arigato, danke, spasibo, merci etc...**

**sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz, no olviden pasarse por mi bunker**

**a tomar leche y galletas xD**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**quiero disculpárme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero me surgió algo**

**muy urgente en lo que aún ando enrredada TTwTT,**

**yo hablé algo de esto por Facebook, pero por si no lo leyeron aqui estoy :D**

**y les traigo...el final de está historia TTwTT**

**les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, los likes a mi pag de Facebook y**

**todo su apoyo a lo largo de la historia...**

**sé que quieren leer así que me voy ¬¬' sin antes pedirles el favor**

**de que le den like a mi página de Facebook Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**

**y para las que esperan contii de Una aventura en el paraíso tal vez a finales de está semana o la otra**

**tengan paciencia onegaiii :D**

**.**

* * *

.

EL PESO DE LAS APARIENCIAS

.

CAPITULO: 12

.

.

–Eso es precioso –respondió Sakura dolida y a punto de llorar otra vez–. Muy poético, de verdad. Gracias.

–¿Es esto lo que querías? –continuó Sasuke en el mismo tono tenso, como si no la hubiera oído–. ¿Lo has hecho adrede?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de contener las lágrimas.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora, Sakura? –inquirió él furioso–. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir adelante con mi vida? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Ella sintió cómo se enfurecía a su vez.

–He estado un poco ocupada hoy, Sasuke –le espetó con rabia–. Primero fue lo del periódico y luego la gala que tenía que preparar mientras esperaba la llegada de mi jefe. Luego me despidieron por mi comportamiento impropio. Así que no, me temo que no tenido tiempo para preguntarme qué vas a hacer tú con tu vida. Tengo bastante con preocuparme de la mía.

–¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Sasuke alzando las manos y acercándose más a ella–. No puedes aparecer en mi vida perfectamente construida, darle la vuelta y luego desaparecer en medio de la noche. ¿Tenías pensado siquiera decirme lo que había pasado, decirme que te ibas?

–¿Se supone que debía hacerlo? –le preguntó angustiada sintiendo cómo se le tensaba el estómago–. ¿Antes o después de que me dejaras allí plantada en la escalera? Te dije que te amaba, Sasuke, y tú saliste corriendo.

–¡Tenía que pensar! –gritó él completamente fuera de sí.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Sasuke Uchiha… ¿gritando? Se dio cuenta de que aquel era Sasuke al desnudo. Era ni más ni menos que un hombre, no una leyenda. No una colección de palabras bonitas y sonrisas ensayadas para cada ocasión.

–Tenía que pensar –repitió jadeando con los ojos clavados en ella–. Porque te necesito, y yo nunca había necesitado a nadie. Nunca. No es fácil cambiar los hábitos de toda una vida…

–¿Y para mí si es fácil? –lo interrumpió Sakura sintiéndose también descontrolada, como si el mundo hubiera empezado a girar de forma errática.

–No soy una buena apuesta –le espetó él–. Más bien lo contrario, sobre todo para alguien que ha logrado todo lo que tú has conseguido por ti misma –la miró con dureza–. No hay nada que sugiera que no sea el desperdicio que todo el mundo cree que soy. Todo el mundo incluido yo. Todo el mundo excepto tú.

Sakura tenía miedo de respirar. Miedo a moverse. Miedo a estar imaginando aquel momento electrizante.

–¿Y lo eres? –le preguntó con voz dulce.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro que sonó como una carcajada y ella lo sintió todavía más cerca.

–Nadie más había mirado nunca bajo la superficie –aseguró con tono intenso–. Pero tú… tú viste a través de mí desde el principio –la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí–. Si me das un año, te daré todo lo que tengo, Sakura. No puedo prometerte que sea mucho, pero será tuyo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio cómo el miedo y la esperanza peleaban en sus ojos. Y entonces algo se desató en su interior, algo fuerte y duro, algo innegable.

Porque era capaz de reconocer la verdad cuando la veía. Cuando Sasuke la compartía. Cuando le ofrecía lo mismo que ella le había entregado antes, independientemente de las palabras que utilizara.

–¿Me estás ofreciendo una carrera de prueba? –le preguntó tragando saliva–. ¿Un año para ver si eres capaz de dar todas las vueltas?

–Podría decirte que te amo –dijo Sasuke con los ojos clavados en los suyos–. Es verdad. Pero ¿qué significa esa palabra para alguien como yo? –se inclinó más hacia ella y apoyó la frente sobre la suya como si necesitara su ayuda para mantenerse en pie–. Sé que debería dejarte ir. Es lo único que siempre se me ha dado bien. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, haciendo promesas que no sé si podré cumplir.

–Promesas de calidad –señaló Sakura con la voz rota por la emoción–. Con las que sueñan todas las chicas.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aliento y le pasó las manos por los brazos.

–Mi hermano Sai va a casarse con Ino el mes que viene –dijo–. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Ella se rió entonces inesperadamente sobre las lágrimas, pero no le importó.

–¿Hemos bajado de un año a un mes? –preguntó tomándole de la cintura–. ¿Cuántas pruebas crees que necesitas?

–¡No sé quién soy! –parecía como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras. Se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla–. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero darte el mundo entero, Sakura, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

–No quiero el mundo –se limitó a decir ella deslizando las manos para alzar su hermoso rostro–. Eso puedo conseguirlo por mí misma si quiero. Solo te quiero a ti.

–Soy tuyo en todos los sentidos –afirmó Sasuke.

Sus palabras resonaron en el interior de Sakura con la fuerza de una promesa.

–Entonces ¿qué más necesitamos? –preguntó apretando la boca contra la suya.

Fuego y vino. La perversa boca de Sasuke y sus propios gemidos. Sasuke se apartó con los ojos llenos de pasión y de algo más que Sakura sabía que a él le llevaría un tiempo aceptar.

–Una pareja –dijo Sasuke sonriendo–. Necesito una pareja para ir a la gala. Y tú ya no trabajas para esa gente, Sakura, así que ya no tienes que llevar esos trajes tan horribles. No puedo soportarlos.

Sakura no le preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para sacar de la nada un vestido azul marino que se le ajustaba a los senos como un amante antes de caer en cascada al suelo. Y no protestó cuando Sasuke la miró al salir del baño con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y le ordenó que se lo soltara.

–Basta de esconderse –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Y esa vez ella la tomó sin vacilar.

Entró en la fiesta que había planeado durante tantos meses con la cabeza muy alta y el pelo flotándole sobre los hombros. Ya no fingía. Era una mujer competente y segura de sí misma que no necesitaba ocultar ninguna parte de sí misma, independientemente de lo que Jiraiya Uzumaki pensara.

–Sakura –dijo su antiguo jefe con expresión preocupada cuando los vio entrar–, ¿qué estás haciendo? Creí que había quedado claro que no eres bienvenida aquí.

–Ha venido conmigo –le espetó Sasuke sin asomo de su famoso encanto–. Eso significa por definición que es bienvenida, ¿no?

Uzumaki palideció. Sakura le puso a Sasuke la mano en el brazo y le dedicó a Jiraiya Uzumaki la más fría de sus sonrisas.

–No te preocupes –dijo con su tono más calmado y cortante–. Solo soy una invitada. Pero puedes estar seguro de que a partir del lunes por la mañana seré tu competidora. Todavía no sé dónde. Tal vez trabaje por mi cuenta. Pero ten por seguro que no voy a desaparecer en el éter porque me hayas despedido.

Había disfrutado de la expresión de su cara. Sasuke sonreía de un modo que ella sabía que solo era para ella.

–Vamos, Cenicienta –dijo guiándola hacia la pista de baile–. Se acerca la medianoche. Trata de no perder un zapato.

A ella no le importaron las cámaras, los susurros y las miradas de los miembros de su antiguo equipo, el resto del mundo. Se perdió en sus brazos y dejó que la guiara hacia la música.

–Estoy empezando a entender el cuento –dijo sonriéndole y perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros–. ¿A quién le importa si pierdo un zapato?

–Eso, ¿a quién? –repitió Sasuke con dulzura poniéndose en movimiento.

Mucho más tarde, cuando la fiesta hubo terminado y la mayoría de los invitados se había dispersado, Sasuke la sacó de la carpa para llevarla hacia el jardín, donde se veía la luna alzándose sobre los árboles. Se quedaron un instante en silencio mirando el oscuro terreno. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente cuando él se giró para mirarla, y se dijo que era por el frío de la noche.

–Hoy he recorrido este terreno durante horas –confesó Sasuke en voz baja–. Pensé que me encontraría conmigo mismo… o con el fantasma de mi padre. Tal vez pensé que éramos lo mismo. Pero aquí no había nada. Solo un idiota enfadado pasando frío.

–Solo es una casa –aseguró ella con suavidad–. Y un poco de terreno. Y él solo seguirá aquí mientras tú quieras que siga.

Sasuke la miró durante un largo instante.

–No sé cómo construir una nueva vida sin quemar completamente la antigua –dijo finalmente–. Pero supongo que no todos tenemos que ser aves Fénix y resurgir de nuestras cenizas, ¿verdad? Podemos sencillamente seguir. Cambiar.

–Podemos crecer –reconoció Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, esa vez de felicidad–. Vivir. Sin fantasmas y sin miedo.

Sakura se acurrucó contra él como si estuviera hecha para acomodarse allí a la perfección. La mansión quedaba tras ellos, iluminada por la luna. Sasuke la miró una última vez con dureza mientras se apagaban las luces de la fiesta una a una, dejando únicamente visibles las piedras y los recuerdos.

Era solo una casa. Y se había librado de ella.

Por fin.

–Sí –dijo besándola–. Quiero todo eso, Sakura. Lo quiero todo. Y te quiero a ti.

Le tomó la mano y atravesaron juntos el jardín hasta llegar al sendero que llevaba al pueblo y al mundo que quedaba más allá de la mansión Uchiha. Directamente hacia su futuro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

* * *

.

**nyaaaaa que les pareció? TTwTT muchisimas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo durante toda la historia y si quieren seguir leyendome lean Una aventura en el paraíso ;D**

_**.**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Seisheis**_

_**ThePausis**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Ossalia**_

_**alma-am**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**lya**_

_**Guest**_

**.**

**gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


End file.
